Another Night, and I Bleed
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: They were all supposed to die. But she survived and with a broken, bleeding heart was sent to the desert kingdom. Where the ocean is the color of lapis lazuli, the ground the color of gold. Where a pharaoh with eyes nothing like Endymion's rules. SereAtem
1. 00: ReBirthday

_**19/01/2011 – **__Haha, as of next week I'll be jobless again! So, as to alleviate the stress of sending out lots of CVs again, I've finally wrapped up this prologue for another YGOSM story of mine. I really want to write this one out, but I realize that I need to pay attention to my other stories as well, since I'm a lazy bastard. Okay, so here's the prologue. Short and simple, from next chapter it will pick up.

* * *

_

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**00

* * *

**

_Endymion… why did it have to end this way…you died and you have no way to return… in my heart I know it… I'd rather follow you… but yet my mind is still here… or maybe I am just standing beside the river Styx. Maybe my demise is near and soon Charon will pick me up and I shall travel to the fields to meet you there once more?_

_What is this bright light? Why is it calling me? No, I don't want to! I won't! I won't to be with Endymion, please… let me be… no… please… I won't to join my beloved ones._

And in the field of carnage, that what was once a peaceful kingdom on the moon a girl with long silver hair and blue eyes woke up with a scream. She screamed in pain as the sword in her abdomen moved and silver blood pooled from her wound. The princess of a kingdom no longer existing huffed in pain as she pulled the sword out from the wound which she inflicted herself not longer than a day ago.

Having pulled the blade out she shook the confusion and haze away from her vision as she looked around, her eyes wide in horror, as for the first time since her miraculous revival she saw what once was her beautiful home.

"No…" she spoke out softly, as tears began to form in her blue eyes, Serenity fell to her knees and began to cry. She was all alone. Everyone died. Her gaze traveled to the ground before her and there laid her beloved, dead. She crawled over to him and whispered, "Please, Endymion, wake up," she whispered as she shook his prone body, tears falling down at his armor, glistening on it.

She looked around hoping to see her mother, and as saw the wisp of the familiar white dress, she carefully laid down Endymion running towards Queen Selenity. As she stopped near her mother, she knelt down and shook her mother, as if trying to awake her. "Mother, please, wake up, you have to help me, mother…" her words were frantic and laced with sobs, as tears continued to stream down her face. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be dead. Not her mother, not Endymion. The Senshi, surely they must be alive.

"Mars," she cried out, yet in vain, looking around, trying to spot the feisty Senshi of Fire, "Mercury, Venus!" she shouted and more tears fell. "Jupiter," her sobs echoed.

"Serenity," the silver-haired princess whipped around and saw Sailor Pluto and sobbing the princess rushed to the older Senshi falling into her arms, hugging with all her might, as if afraid that she didn't exist.

"Pluto, what is this place? Am I sleeping? Is this an illusion? Please, wake up mother, I can't wake her up!" the princess rambled on, "And Endymion, I can't wake him up too. Where is Rei-chan and Ami-chan, why are Makoto-chan and Minako-chan not here? Please… find them…" she begged as she looked up at Sailor Pluto her face wet from her tears, yet Sailor Pluto stayed silent, as her magenta eyes sorrowfully gazed upon her.

"Princess… they're …" it was as if Sailor Pluto couldn't find the words for what she wanted to say and Serenity shook her head. _Dead. _Yes, this is what her mind supplied for her. But it wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible.

"Princess, don't you remember. Beryl attacked last night. All of them died. And you died too." The implication fell on Serenity.

"Is this hell?" she whispered mortified, "I can't be here. I want to be with my beloved people." Her sobs returned full force and Sailor Pluto could do nothing but only hug the princess.

"No…Princess Serenity, no… now you are Queen Serenity, the Ginzuishou, it … pulled you back to life. Now you and I are the sole survivors of the Moon Kingdom."

And the princess cried and thrashed, not wanting to believe her guardian's words. They were too cruel. The truth was too cruel. She was the only one. And as her mind gazed back at the sword she dimly noted the silver blood upon it.

"You are now… eternal," spoke Pluto solemnly, "and you must leave the Moon Kingdom."

"Noooo," wailed the Moon Princess, now queen, as she balled her fists together, "let me lament for my beloved ones. Let me stay here. I cannot leave them."

"You must!" said the Senshi sternly and Serenity looked up angrily at her guardian. "The dome around here will collapse soon, you must go to Earth." And Serenity became even more mortified.

"No, never Earth. I cannot bear to look at the trees and oceans, without remembering my love, Endymion," Serenity gripped the fuku of the older woman, as Sailor Pluto hugged her princess. But there was truly nothing to do about this predicament. Serenity should have died along with Endymion, and have been sent to the future, but the Ginzuishou decided that it would not let the heir die and that it would merge with the princess. This silver blood, it was the curse of Serenities once they truly merged with the Ginzuishou. Nothing short of Chaos could completely kill them.

If Serenity stayed here her psyche would definitely collapse from the solitude. Watching for thousands of years how the corpses of her loved ones rot, then dry and finally disappear into dust. No one was meant to see that. Serenity had to leave, and she had to leave to the place where her friends would be reborn.

"Then, I can only send you there, where nothing shall remind you of him," spoke Pluto firmly. She had to protect Serenity even from herself. But the girl shook her head and as her eyes looked into Pluto's the older woman's resolve faltered. There was so much pain.

"No, let me stay, please Pluto, I want to die, I want to join them," begged Serenity softly and Sailor Pluto felt tears making wet trails on her own cheeks too. She could see Serenity's heart. It was breaking apart into tiny pieces, and soon there would be nothing left from the princess she adored. She was scared to think what shell would meet the Sailor Senshi and Endymion once they were reborn.

"Serenity, they will be reborn, and you are now in quite a predicament, you are immortal! You must go to Earth and wait for them to be reborn."

The princess, no, her queen, stilled as she looked up in shock and hope.

"They will be reborn?"

"Yes," spoke Pluto solemnly, she could see the flicker of light in those blue eyes, but she knew that the truth would be much more complicated: the rebirth would come only in five to ten thousand years. How would she tell Serenity _that_?

"Even Endymion?" whispered Serenity wiping her tears away.

"Yes?" nodded Pluto solemnly. Oh, how she wished she could tell her monarch that the Sailor Senshi and Endymion would have to go through many trials and tests to remember the past. That at first she would only watch them and none of them would remember her.

"Will you come too?" asked Serenity suddenly, her eyes flickering.

"No…" Pluto gripped her staff tighter. It was necessary for the young queen to do it alone. She couldn't be of aid. The timeline was so distorted at the moment that she could only see the rebirth of the Sailor Senshi and Endymion and their trials, she couldn't even see Serenity's presence in their lives. Because Serenity knew nothing about the Earth. She had to learn and survive.

"But…"

"I must guard the gates of time," at her words, the tiny queen lowered her eyes and tears began forming again at the corners.

"Pluto," the name was a mere whimper and Sailor Pluto knew that her resolution would waver soon. She had to send Serenity to the Earth and now. And she had just the place. She just hoped that her old friend would watch over Serenity.

"I can only send you there, where an old friend of mine shall give you a safe haven for the while. Nothing in that land will remind you of Endymion, for the harsh nature there is of deserts and blazing sun, and even the eyes of the people there, shall never remind you of Endymion."

The words were spoken quickly and firmly. She just had to reaffirm it again to herself, that this was only in Serenity's best interests. She just had to turn away from those pleading blue eyes, not pay attention to the broken heart, and send Serenity away. Serenity couldn't stay with her, nor could she stay here. She _had _to go.

For a while Serenity was silent and Pluto stared hard onto the ground right in front of Serenity. Finally Serenity spoke.

"Then…" the queen wavered.

"Yes?"

"Then I think the solitude in that land will be suitable for me," whispered the silver-haired princess, no queen, she was a queen now, Pluto reminded herself again. And with a solemn nod a portal opened behind her, and the two women went through it, into the scorching lands of Kemet, the golden kingdom of Aegyptos.

* * *

The pharaoh bolted up from his bed breathing heavily. A thin layer of sweat covered his bronzed body; his red eyes were wide open as he was trying to get a grasp on his conflicting emotions and feelings. He barely comprehended what it was that awoke him so cruelly. It was not a nightmare, for he never dreamed. And it was definitely not an intruder, for his shadows that subconsciously protected him in his sleep, would have torn them apart. No, it was something greater. Right now, he awoke because, it felt as if the gods themselves cried out in despair for something terrifying that had happened.

It was as if eternal misery had just arrived in his palace, as if he heard the cry of a thousand children ripped apart by barbarians, heard the lament of thousand maidens crying for beloved. And that feeling was still strong within his heart.

But it was ridiculous. Unbelievable. What kind of event must have happened to make _him, _the Pharaoh of Darkness, the King of Games, feel this dread? What kind of things were foreshadowed this night that his breath was still caught by this feeling of sorrow? And why did he feel as if something had arrived at his kingdom? The shadows swirled in the corners, rushing out towards him to comfort their master and the hold these conflicting emotions had on him disappeared.

Slowly the crimson eyed pharaoh lay back into his bed, eyes slowly closing, as he drifted back into a sleep, for the first time plagued by visions of a world unknown to him. And in all those visions the moon shone with a crystal clarity stained by blood, as if it spilt its blood on Earth.

* * *

_**19/01/2011 – **__Serenity is depressed. She is immortal, as in truly immortal. And she has to spend the next five to ten thousand years on Earth, waiting for the Senshi to be reborn. And while she will be all emo-like, she gets to hide out at the palace. Let's start the bet, when will she meet Atem, in which chapter? :D_


	2. 01: The Ghost

_**31/03/2011 – **__New awesome job. New awesome experiences. Had been to London, partied there. Everything is very cool. So now I can finally relax and write something for your enjoyment. So here you go._

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, C2d this story: LadyDisturbia from Venus, SailorVmoon311815 **(Your turn to update! :D Wait, you're 13? You write better than I did when I was 13), **Sesshy's Mistress **(Don't kill me please, yees, KI did mess that one up, didn't I), **Saris Yui **(Hahaha, read and find out), **Kochou-hime **(meow, update your stories too), **Holy Bat **(this will be depressive and dark, because… everyone deserves some unhappiness, ahahahah), **Artemis Day, IsisMoon, CelticHero, FoxChimera, Satsubatsu Yue, whiterabbit369**

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**01**

_The Ghost_

* * *

If it had not been for the faint whisper of magic that licked across his consciousness Shada wouldn't have noticed the arrival of his mysterious acquaintance. He jumped up from his bed immediately drawing on his own magic. He never could quite recognize her magic. Just as elusive as she was as a person, so was her magic signature, constantly slipping from between his grasp.

The moment Shada's eyes lay upon the ruby red eyes of the Time Guardian he relaxed, but only slightly. Her arrival was never a coincidence or just for sheer pleasure. Just like the previous times they met. She was always planning and calculating the events of history, the silent observer and manipulator from behind the curtains.

"Sailor Pluto, time holds no power over you as ever. To what do I owe this honor, and at such a late hour too?" he asked, barely keeping the nervous notes from his calm speech. He was no longer the small boy she had rescued that time. He was Shada, the guardian of the Sennen Key. He was a power in his own right.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Her calmly spoken words still froze him. It was just like she promised. Just like she told him back then, she saved him so that one day she could ask him to lay out his life for a task she would bestow upon him.

"I am a servant of the pharaoh, I cannot fulfill any favor you would ask," he replied evenly. Who knew what these witches desired, the immortal power guardians of the Silver Alliance. Perhaps they were here to eradicate his pharaoh. After all wasn't it rumored that they wiped out darkness and evil, and his pharaoh was nothing if he wasn't dark.

"Don't fret, my old friend. I just need you to take care of her," she said, and with a wave of her hand shadows behind her dispelled and the silver moon spilt its light upon the most ethereal woman he had ever laid his eyes upon. Her long silver locks gently caressed the ground, and emotionless deep blue eyes studied him from beneath long dusky eyelashes. Her skin was so pale, it resembled the white linen they so adored. Her long white gown was torn and tattered, and upon her chest it was stained a deep, deep red color. As if she had been pierced there.

A soft meow sounded from the corner of Shada's bedchamber. And the stranger's eyes darted towards the source. Slowly, stretching on the way, his black kitten, Shepsut strutted out. The women, no… a girl, whispered gently, "Luna," kneeling down as she extended her hand to the kitten, who immediately darted towards the ephemeral girl, purring as the girl petted her. For a second the emotionless façade the girl wore seemed to lift, a soft flicker on her forehead, bringing his attention to the faint silver crescent becoming golden, and the dulling again, just as her face did.

_And the royalty of the Moon all proudly bore the golden crescent on their foreheads, as a symbol of the Guardian Goddess's blessings upon them. _

"Is that?" whispered Shada in non-belief, careful not to raise his voice.

Sailor Pluto gravely nodded, "She and I are the last survivors of the massacre that happened no more than five hours ago."

"Massacre?"

"The war between Queen Beryl and the White Moon. The Kingdom of Elysion and it's royalty have perished in the battle. The priest of the Kingdom of Dreams has closed the gates to it, and will sleep until the Prince reawakens. The Guardian Soldiers of the Planets and the citizens of the Silver Alliance have been sent towards into the future to be reincarnated. Princess Serenity has died."

Shada glanced at the girl who was petting absent-mindedly Shepsut, as soft whispers were coming from her mouth, "Luna, I had the most horrible dream. He died. Mars died. Venus died. Momma died. Mercury died. Jupiter died. Uranus and Neptune. Everyone."

"She seems alive," noted the priest dryly observing the girl, whom he now knew to be Princess Serenity.

"She killed herself, and then… somehow, she was brought back to life. She was intended to be sent to the future along with her Prince and her Guardians, her destiny was already decided, but somehow," Sailor Pluto frowned not pleased with the situation at all, "- somehow she was brought back to life. And she is immortal in the truest sense of that word."

"I can't let her stay here. You know very well the general attitude towards you on Earth," replied Shada. He couldn't let her stay. Just couldn't. If the pharaoh would find out, he shuddered just at the thought of the pharaoh knowing that he had previous contact with Sailor Pluto. Would he consider it treason, or would he take the elusive girl as his concubine? He honestly didn't know. But his pharaoh had the strangest fascination with the White Moon, and it wouldn't do good for both sides in this kind of affair. Kemet had enough problems with the brother and sister, the Pharaoh and the Queen arguing between each other.

"But that attitude is not followed in Kemet! I know very well of that, " snapped Sailor Pluto, "Or have you forgotten our deal? Must I remind you that I am still the Time Guardian!" she hissed angrily, the ruby red eyes glowing in the darkness, and suddenly reminding the bald priest how much this guardian really resembled his king.

"I will not be able to provide the safety Her Highness would need. I am just a Priest, and should the Pharaoh find her. There is no way she can blend in with us. Look at her. She is the opposite of any woman in Kemet," spoke Shada lowering his head, it wouldn't do him well if he lost his life now. And as a vow-breaker.

"Serenity," called out Pluto gently, the girl looked up, her eyes blank.

"_Korda palun minu jarele (1),_ _'Luna Negro Renovatum'_," spoke the green-haired guardian. The words were light and flowing so unlike the snappy language of their country. The girl nodded and repeated the words. And in a moment her pale skin gained the tan all Kemetians had from the harsh sun. Her eyes darkened to an almost black color. Yet her hair stayed the same silver.

"You'll have to cut her hair and make her wear a wig," said Sailor Pluto with a finite tone, "This will make sure she won't stand out. Don't let anyone see her, if she wandering around during the night, under the direct light from the moon the spell will cease working and her hair will grow back instantly."

"But!" started the priest, yet was silenced as Pluto raised her hand, "Stay silent, priest. I am invoking my right to a favor, the right you promised to me all those years ago. Serenity is now your responsibility. Whether she will meet your ruler or not it all depends on the will of the goddess. I cannot take her with me, for her mere presence in this time, as opposed to her death has caused dire storms in the Time and Space Continuum. As I said, so mote it be. You are not the new guardian of Princess Serenity. Should the need arise, I will come and take my stand in front of the Pharaoh."

Sailor Pluto slammed the end of her staff into the ground and instantly flickered away from his bedchambers. The silence was deafening. On the floor still garbed in the bloody dress sat Princess Serenity, absentmindedly playing with the kitten in her lap. And throughout the whole ordeal, which dealt with matters concerning her, the girl had the same blank look, which betrayed nothing. She was quiet and absent, as if her mind was somewhere far away and what remained here was nothing but a mere shell of the Moon Princess.

* * *

The first days were easy to handle. Serenity had barely any reaction to the world around her, most of the time playing with Shepsut. The small kitten had taken immediate liking to their silver-haired guest. Serenity's hair had been shaved off and she wore the black wig most ladies in the court wore. Well those couldn't allow washing the hair multiple times per day as the Pharaoh and the richer nobles could.

Dressed in a simple Kemetian dress the young princess resembled nothing of her previous self. And even when the danger was as close as ever, when Priest Set barged into his room, angry about a decision he had made about a few petty criminals, whom he decided to let go, the other blue-eyed Priest only commented with a sneer, how unsightly it was for a Sacred Guardian to hold a concubine in his chambers, without letting her share any of the work other slaves did.

So he slept soundly at night, never ever aware of the fact that Serenity slipped outside each night. Sorrowfully dancing and singing upon the roofs of their palace, always evading the guards sights, her voice so quiet she herself heard the lament she sung. He never knew that each morning, before the slaves, the scribes awoke and started hustling around - she cut off her hair and threw it into the Nile calling back the spell to make her skin dark.

It was only a week later when he did start hearing about the dreams most people in the palace were having: gray dreams about a solemn place of sadness and quiet, from which a single spot of color, blue and green the Planet Earth was visible. But even then he dismissed, or more like tried to ignore. Until the day when the pharaoh summoned them…

* * *

It started that night when he awoke in cold sweat to the heated nights of his beloved land. Each night when he slept he heard the same haunting voice, each night when he slept he saw the same visions of a land of gods. But it was not the land which his myths described, nor the promised afterlife for all pharaohs. That land which he saw was made of silvery marble and transparent quartz. The colors were absent from the black or golden ground he was used to seeing. Even the grass was a dark gray color, the white flowers blooming in the meadows looked like blemishes in this colorless world. The people that walked in this vision were silent, fragile and pale. The first time the vision came, the only splash of color he saw was on a black-haired maiden kneeling in front of a bright red fire. Her dress pooled around her, as if it was washed in blood. The moment she opened her eyes, they were the color of hyacinths and the dream ended.

The next time his visions brought him inside a room filled with scrolls and books. Everything was gray and only she held color. A blue-haired maiden, with equally blue eyes. And as always there was no sound, only that same song echoing in the dream.

And then the Pharaoh started noticing the whispers from the servants and his subordinates. All inhabitants of the palace were having the same dream. His suspicions were confirmed when after the second night of the visions, after he had chased the slave-girls away from his chambers, his sister, the Queen of the Lower Kingdom. She always had an unhealthy obsession with him, ever since she was born to the sister of his mother, a concubine of his father. He didn't doubt even for a moment, that she wished to not only have more power, but that she wished to have power over him.

But, Anzu… that little girl never interested him. She was too plain. No… he was a Living God and his wife was supposed to be just as shining as he was. Also a Living Goddess.

"Dearest brother, these dreams are scary, may I sleep with you?" she asked timidly, standing in the doorway. His red eyes narrowed at her. She was dressed no doubt to seduce him, a half-transparent chiffon gown clinging to her body. But Anzu, Anzu, didn't you know that your brother paid no heed to you. The young pharaoh pointedly ignored his sister's presence. Really, had she no shame. She was a queen in her own right, but she was still not a Living Goddess. She had no right to barge into his chambers.

"Brother?" she asked gently, walking towards him swaying her hips. Atem growled angrily, as she entwined her arms around his neck, immediately pushing the female off.

"Anzu, I have told you a million times before, I have no interest in you," he hissed.

"But brother! We should marry to ensure the purity of our divine blood. Just like many before us," cried out the brown haired girl. In some ways she was pretty. But her dark blue eyes, tan skin and brown hair didn't make her anything special in this scorching land. Everyone seemed to be scorched by their loving god, Ra, so who was it that he desired. How did his queen have to look?

He was never satisfied with these women. Never enough. Anzu tugged at his tunic and the pharaoh, angrily glanced at her. The girl immediately retreated her hand and scoffed timidly.

"And these dreams…"

"What dreams?"

"About the colorless world. Almost everyone has been having them in the palace."

Atem frowned. So he wasn't the only one. As Anzu made another pass at him, demanding to stay with him the night, he finally reminded her that he was still the Pharaoh of both Kingdoms, a Living God and she was a mere mortal. And only then, did the queen leave his room. Without a doubt planning another plan to seduce him.

For five more nights the strange dreams continued. Each time there was a new girl, the only one colored in the gray world. One was a brunette with striking green eyes, the color of the lush rainforests in India. Another one had hair the color of gold and eyes the color of the bright clear sky. The fifth night featured two women, one playing a strange stringed instrument, her hair wavy like the sea and the same color as the waves washing their shores, her eyes the same color and wearing a long dress falling around her like the sea. Her companion was a woman with sandy blonde hair and navy eyes that seemed to be of the night sky. The next night a woman with eyes the same color as his own, and dark green hair flowing around her stood at the end of a long marble corridor. A child with deep black hair and violet eyes wielding a terrible weapon solitarily observed the white castle.

Only on the eighth night did the pharaoh realize what he was seeing. When the dreams whisked him away to the gray gardens of that strange place, when he observed a soundless conversation between a mother and a daughter, both of them colored the same as this colorless world, only a bright golden crescent lighting up their features. This was the fabled White Moon Kingdom that he so often desired to visit. But he was prohibited to enter that kingdom of light and joy. The queen herself prohibited him - she told him he was too tainted with darkness for them. Back then he had only smirked and announced that one way or another he would find his way to the White Moon Kingdom.

Because in all honesty, there was one creature he desired to grasp all for himself on the moon – the queen's daughter. She was told to be the most radiant of all princesses; a goddess in her own right, and the shadows whispered that she was fated to become immortal. And Atem always got what he wanted. And then the dreams changed. Everything gained color. The color of blood. For a week everyone was watching the slaughter on the moon. And only after Priestess Isis had meditated for days upon these dreams, ordered by Priest Aknadin, did they finally find out that the kingdom of the White Moon did not exist anymore. Everyone had died in the battle between the Elysion's usurper queen and Queen Selenity.

And just like that the wish to grasp the desired Princess evaporated. Anzu never did look happier.

"Well, brother, just like that the dream to gain the hand of the Princess who had been promised to another, the Living Goddess, was lost," she spoke with fake condolences, as he sat frozen on his golden throne after Isis's verdict.

"There must be a reason," whispered Atem.

* * *

She always sneaked out when Shada was asleep. She always played with Shepsut, when it was day, her disguise back on as if she had never taken off, never venturing outside. Sailor Pluto had left her here with this man, who clearly thought of her as a burden. And she didn't want to converse with him, she was just a burden to him. She didn't want to speak to any humans. Not anymore. And it didn't help that he had ocean blue eyes, just like _he _had. The mere thought of _him _brought tears to her eyes. She was a horrible person, _he _died protecting her and she couldn't even follow _him. _She couldn't join _him _in the afterlife. It was cruel. And to make matter worse she had to stay here on Earth, the place _he _protected.

She briefly glanced at Shada. He was fast asleep - she could leave now. Quietly, as only the Lunarians could move within the night, she leapt out of the window, reveling in the silvery light the moon provided – her disguise faded away and the wig fell off as her long silver hair grew out back to it's length. Just as Pluto promised.

There was another reason why she wasn't talking to anyone, never uttered a sound during the day and only sang this one song during the night. Serenity was saying her goodbye to her friends, all people in the Silver Alliance. For twenty-eight days she would sing this song from the rooftops of this white-walled palace, extending her hands to the skies, wailing for the White Moon, lamenting the death that scarred her beloved home. As the last of her family, of her very large family of her people, she was obliged to keep silence for twenty-eight days and only sing during the night.

For twenty days she had fulfilled her vows, as the last of her kind. She knew the horrors which the inhabitants of the palace must have been seeing each night. That was the effect of the Ode to the Fallen, a spell and a song in one. For the course of these twenty-eight days they would witness the people of the Silver Alliance and their deaths. Their dreams would be colored the same as her sadness. The color of blood that was spilt by that witch queen. Beryl. How she loathed that cursed female. It all happened because of her.

The wind that didn't seem to loose heat even during the night ruffled her hair lovingly. It was so different from the wind at _that person's _place. The breeze there was refreshing and cool, it made you want to soar to the skies. And here the wind only reminded you how insignificant you were to the world. It reminded that you were still mortal.

At that thought a crooked smirk fell upon Serenity's lips. _Mortal. _Even death was denied to her. She was denied love. She was denied friendship. She was denied her family. She was denied her life and she was denied death. Perhaps it was truly a sin to fall in love with a human. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she raised her hands to the moon beginning the first notes of her song. Perhaps she brought this tragedy to her kingdom because she dared to fall in love with _him. _Perhaps she was a sinner, the true betrayer. Didn't that witch come because she desired _him _for herself?

The soft glow of the moon encompassed her soul, yearning her to dance, to guide with the song all the souls to the next life. And so the princess danced. And so Serenity sung her lament. Her steps graceful and light she twirled and leaped on the roof, the white linen dress flowing in her stead mingling with her hair. The wind was no longer scorching for her.

And Serenity looked like a ghost to her. The blond tanned female stared wide-mouthed at the pirouetting creature, who looked intangible to her. Serenity for her was not bleak and white, for white and silver was such a rare color in Kemet. Mana couldn't break her gaze away, even as the princess's song became wailing reaching a crescendo of sorrow. The apprentice magician recognized immediately the song, for she had woken up many nights crying her eyes out as she watched the massacre in that White Palace. And surely the fairy dancing upon their palace was a ghost who couldn't crossover safely after that massacre.

* * *

"_What plagues your mind, Pharaoh?" asked Mana, as she leant up from pillow. The pharaoh was always so handsome, from a cute boy he grew up to be a beautiful man. His eyes colored a deep red, which glowed eerily even without light, golden lock framing his face, black hair streaked by rich burgundy, tanned skin rippling with muscles. He was the epitome of perfection. And some nights she could let herself be whisked away by his tender touches and cold kisses. He was always so distant._

"_Mana, haven't I told you not to call me that. I am still your friend," he chuckled lightly, yet his laugh was empty and as if only to humor her._

"_Alright, Atem, what bothers you," murmured Mana gently running her fingers over the numerous scars he received still as a Prince in the many war campaigns he led._

"_The moon," whispered the Pharaoh of Kemet. The tanned blonde woman narrowed her eyes. As usual. He was obsessing._

"_The Moon?" she asked feigning confusion._

"_The queen had denied me the visit to the Moon because apparently I am too dark for them to consider me a guest and not an enemy," he replied spitefully. Mana froze. This explained that strange vassal of the White Moon, a man with white hair, emerald green eyes and a crescent on his forehead. That man had the grace of a cat, successfully evading all guards, all attacks, until making it to the throne room. Where he handed over a sealed scroll to the pharaoh, humbly bowing, and told that the Queen had made her decision. Kemetian Pharaoh was not welcome on the White Moon._

"_A pity," murmured Mana barely holding back her smile. Perhaps now her old friend, the Pharaoh would start thinking about his kingdom. Turn his attention to their women. Everyone knew he despised Anzu's attempts at seducing him, so perhaps he would choose her. She was the one most often in his chambers, unlike the other who rarely lasted more than one night._

_Narrowed red eyes zeroed in on her and Mana gulped. Had she been too obvious in her glee? _

"_Well, Atem," she began carefully, "I dare not be as bold, as to presume to know what you desired of the White Moon. But if I may suspect, then surely you must be disappointed."_

"_I am," he replied curtly turning his gaze back to the window. The silver crescent lit his features._

"_Shouldn't you turn your gaze back to the Earthen women?" prodded Mana gently. A smirk crossed his lips, as he suddenly snaked his arms around her thin waist, and Mana's heart leapt up. Perhaps he would listen to her this time. She was beautiful and unlike most Kemetian women. Her hair was colored the same color as their beloved metal. Her eyes clear like the summer sky. He leaned towards her, and Mana closed her eyes anticipating a kiss from her Pharaoh, her friend, her crush. But instead…_

"_No one is good enough! I must have her," he hissed lowly and pulled away, leaving her shivering in desire and anger at the same time. He got off the bed walking towards the balcony, and the blond apprentice leapt after him._

"_You haven't even met her!" cried out Mana, "She is promised to another! Pharaoh, please, remember, your duty lies to Kemet!" she begged. Of course it was a cheap shot and not even true at that, because he always put his kingdom above anything else, even if his obsession was unhealthy._

"_And that is why Kemet must have her as Queen!" declared Atem suddenly, reaching out to the sky, towards the moon, as if wishing to grasp it._

"_Will you be always above our reach?" whispered Mana dejectedly._

"_I am a God," and then he grasped the Moon._

* * *

Mana recognized the ghost. It couldn't have been anyone else. It was known throughout the Earth that the Moon Princess, a fairy-like princess with long silver hair, blue eyes that seemed to be of a starry night, white pale skin like the snow which lied in the mountains, cold to the touch and with a warm heart, that this unreal impossible woman had given her love and promised herself to the tall dark Prince of Elysion – the guardian of their planet.

She remembered the whispers of an upcoming attack in Babylonia when she had been there a month ago. An attack on the White Moon. But it seemed so ridiculous that the woman instantly forgot the strange rumor. Until two nights ago Isis informed them that the White Moon no longer existed. Inwardly Mana was happy. Inwardly she hoped these dreams were just a lingering echo from the world in the skies. But now she saw Serenity here.

Even the ghost Serenity was not welcome in their kingdom. She was a disturbance. Knowing the Pharaoh he would find a way to bribe the Shadows to bring her back to life. No, she couldn't let anyone see Serenity. She had to banish the ghost of the Lunarian girl. Careful so as not to bring the apparition's attention to her, Mana summoned her staff and started chanting the spell for banishing ghosts. Hours went but the singing still continued, and Mana was frantically reciting the spell over and over again.

And as the final stars began to disappear in the lightening morning sky, suddenly as Mana opened her eyes the ghost was gone. She succeeded. The palace would no longer be plagued by the ghosts of the White Moon and perhaps the pharaoh would finally stop obsessing.

But the same morning a slave girl had found silvery hair in the Nile. The hair ended up with Priest Mahaad who brought it to pharaoh's attention that the slaves had been finding each night silver hair in the river. And perhaps her shock had been too obvious, perhaps she had said something, but the next moment all eyes were on her, and as the Priest Aknadin's Sennen Eye was on her she knew that the pharaoh would know of the _ghost's _presence in the Palace. But was she a _ghost_. Serenity couldn't have hair! Nothing that could be found! She was dead.

Wasn't she…

"You have done well, Mana," spoke the Pharaoh, as a sinister chuckle erupted from his chest, he grabbed a fistful of the silverfish fairy locks which Mahaad brought to him. A haughty smirk was awarded to her, as he pushed the long strands of hair into her hands.

"You have found what I wanted," he whispered darkly and with long strides exited the throne room, the Priests closely following him. Mana gulped as she raised her eyes. There near _his _golden throne, with furious eyes stood Anzu. She was clutching the skirt of her dress, visibly shaking. Bit in all this commotion neither Anzu, neither Mana, who were both too infatuated with the pharaoh noticed that there was one Priest who seemed far more scared than shocked or surprised.

* * *

**End 01**

* * *

_**Next time:**_

"_So, you mean to tell me, that you, the most righteous of all Priest, took a slave girl as a concubine? And a mute one, who seems to have no reaction whatsoever?" the calculating red eyes darted to the form of Serenity, who was as always sitting on the floor, petting Shepsut, without paying any heed to them, never even minding the slap Set gave her a moment before. Blood trickled down her tan skin._

"_My Pharaoh, I also have my needs, beside serving you as a Sacred Guardian," spoke Shada timidly, as he knelt low before the Atem. He felt the magic of his Pharaoh prod at him from every direction as if testing his loyalty. But his loyalty was completely to the pharaoh. But that vow…_

_He carefully raised his eyes glancing at the red-eyed ruler, who intently watched Serenity, a light smirk crossed his lips and the pharaoh drawled: "I see. Then you shall allow me to try her out? Even if she is plain, her face is beautiful."_

_Shada froze._

"_Something the problem?" asked the Pharaoh, a fleeting smile upon his lips. The bald priest gulped and lowered his gaze to the ground._

"_No, your wish is my command, my Pharaoh," he muttered. He glanced at Serenity, who still didn't move, yet there was a small, a very tiny change in the air around her. Her eyes seemed to have frozen over, as they glinted dangerously. With one stride the pharaoh was by Serenity, grasping her by the chin he lifted her face and grinned._

"_Bring her to my chambers late in the evening," he ordered, leaning closer to the Moon Princess, as she stilled and ceased playing with Shepsut._

* * *

_**31/03/2011 – **__And not even half a year went by. So there you have it. The pharaoh is an arrogant haughty man who wishes Serenity only as a prize, which only he should have. Serenity is silent and doesn't talk with anyone. Not that she can. Anzu is obsessing over Atem, who is her half-brother (this tradition was normal in Ancient Egypt, since the royal line was preserved through the women), but Atem doesn't care for her, he wants a REAL goddess. Mana likes Atem. Yes, everything is twisting very nicely. So yes, this story will be a lot more darker than the other YGO/SM crossover I have._

_**And do review. I tend to put the stories with the least reviews on a high shelf and deal with them less as often, as with other stories who get feedback.**  
_


	3. 02: Deceit

_**12-May-2011 – **__Yattaa! I wrote out this chapter. So tune in for the latest chapter of this story. In the meanwhile, after you finish this chapter, and leave feedback, I would appreciate if you would make acquaintance with my two other YGO/SM crossovers of Acheron series and review, if it isn't much to ask. –sticks out tongue- _

* * *

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited this story, put on story alert**: **Cosmic-lover **(oh, you don't know how dark it can get), **zodiac1231 **(Identity-schmentity, what has to bother you more, is how long it will take to break her completely, mwhahaha), **devafiend **(when I am updating my other YGOSM crossovers? When you will be reviewing them –sticks out tongue-), **SailorMeowMeow **(So, my other Sailor Moon/YGO crossover are not good?), **Anime Princess **(Sailor Moon manga, first Arc, the final battle with Metallia and Beryl, Usagi killed Endymion and then killed herself), **Princesa de la Luna **(thanks), **Saris Yui **(I'm not sure even I like Atem in this story), **Sesshy's Mistress **(Anzu is the problem), **Nightsky **(… couple other stories? Are my other two stories of them included? ahahahahah), **Holy Bat **(Lemons are made to do lemonade, but yeah, rating changed), **mian-mian **(this one shall be darker than Electrum), **angel313 **(thanks), **Kochou-hime **(I bet you'll like this chapter even more, Atem is really cruel here), **Krissy **(I'm horrible, I know :D), **Artemis Day **(if you think he's a jerk there, wait till you read this), **inkdawn, Venus914, Seithr-Kairy, Umiki, serryblack1, Dawn17, Reinstar Queen of the void, Snush, Destined DeathReaper, Serenity Moon 2, EnuNR-zero**

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**02**

_Deceit_

* * *

The moment the pharaoh and the rest of the priests left to search the palace, Shada immediately ran back to his room. That girl! The bane of his existence! He specifically told her not to go out, that there were dangers worse than she could ever imagine (his pharaoh his mind treacherously whispered), that she would be found out, but she still sneaked out. Not only that, but also that brat cut off her hair which grew back each time she had went out when he was long asleep. She didn't burn it, no. She threw it into the Nile! Where everyone could find those ethereal silver locks. And not only that, but she was without a doubt the reason for the dreams every visitor of the palace was having. And to top it all of, Mana had seen her.

The priest angrily strode through the halls towards his room, where the girl was supposed to be. They had all separated searching for her, so now was his chance. He had to explain once and for all what she had done exactly. Yet even as he slammed the doors close behind him, the girl didn't even do as much as jump.

"How could you threaten us like that?" he hissed angrily, rounding in on the girl, knowing fully well that that behavior was all an act. The girl still didn't stop that behavior. She blankly stared at him, but there was that something in her eyes. The same something that Sailor Pluto possessed, that certain glint which always unsettled the bald priest. He knew only two other people who possessed that strange gaze: his Pharaoh and the High Priest.

"Don't act as if you do not understand me! Answer me! What were you thinking? The pharaoh is searching for you and it wouldn't do good for any of us if he were to find you?" The princess who up until now had behaved like a mentally disturbed person, smirked slightly, as she continued to pet Shepsut, shifting over slightly as she extended her legs forward. Those dark blue eyes flashed silver and the priest took a step back.

It had been told that the Sailor Senshi were very powerful, goddesses in their own right, but it was also told that the wielder of the Illusionary Silver Crystal had potential to become more powerful than all of them combined. The princess still didn't speak as she defiantly glared at him.

"The whole palace is searching for you!" hissed Shada, about to continue his tirade as he advanced towards Serenity, who languidly ran a hand through the black hair of the wig. The doors were pushed open, almost sending Shada toppling towards his charge: the Pharaoh was here.

"Aren't you supposed to be searching for the Moon Princess, Priest Shada?" asked Set, a sneer upon his lips, the Pharaoh glanced over the room, paying little attention to Serenity, who looked like any other slave-girl of a high-ranking person in the palace would look. Set glanced with disgust upon Serenity, who went back to playing the retarded person, "The order to search for the Moon Princess was given to all of us. How crude of you to resign to your chambers to have fun with this mute girl," snarled the High Priest. And this caught the Pharaoh's attention.

It was a well-known fact hat Shada was one of the priests, who held no concubine slave girls ever. He always declined slave-girls, which were offered to him as gifts for services to the Kingdom. And now… a mute, possibly deaf slave-girl, who looked like nothing special. It was bound to be suspicious. And his Pharaoh was not one to overlook such a thing.

Set glanced over at Serenity, who was still sitting languidly in the presence of his ruler, not even acknowledging him, not bowing to him, in that relaxed pose, as if she was the ruler here. Well, Shada didn't doubt that she probably ranked higher than his Pharaoh in the general meaning of words. But they didn't know. The next second, before he could apologize for her behavior or explain it, Set stroke out. With a hiss of pain, Serenity was flung backwards holding her hand to her cheek.

"Insolent slave! You are in the presence of the Pharaoh! Bow low and remember your place!" growled Set. So far the remaining Priests and the Pharaoh were observing the exchange.

"I'm sorry, my Pharaoh. I beg for forgiveness. My slave is not only mute, but she seems to be detached from the world," Shada's blue eyes darted to Serenity, who for a second seemed as if about to whip Set into submission for even raising his hand against her, her eyes hard as iron, but then the glint was gone, and as he turned his attention back to his fellow Priests and his Pharaoh, the attention was strictly on him. They didn't notice that.

Serenity sat back up straight, and the kitten, Shepsut, darted back to her and the princess started petting her again. There was a thin line of blood that made its way down from the edge of her mouth. For a second Shada feared that her blood would also be different, but it was the same red as theirs. His ruler's blood red eyes shifted to Serenity.

"Her name?" he asked. Shada froze for a second. He had never though of a name.

"Se…nenet," he ground out, "Senenet," another low bow was given to Atem, who thoughtfully observed Serenity. Those piercing, truth-seeing eyes shifted back to him and he began to speak. There was something dangerous in Atem's voice.

"So, you mean to tell me, that you, the most righteous of all Priests, took a slave girl as a concubine? And a mute one, who seems to have no reaction whatsoever?" the calculating red eyes darted to the form of Serenity, who was as always sitting on the floor, petting Shepsut, without paying any heed to them, never even minding the slap Set gave her a moment before. Blood trickled down her tan skin.

"My Pharaoh, I also have my needs, beside serving you as a Sacred Guardian," spoke Shada timidly, as he knelt low before the Atem. He felt the magic of his Pharaoh prod at him from every direction as if testing his loyalty. But his loyalty was completely to the pharaoh. But _that vow_…

He carefully raised his eyes glancing at the red-eyed ruler, who intently watched Serenity, a light smirk crossed his lips and the pharaoh drawled: "I see. Then you shall allow me to try her out? Even if she is plain, her face is beautiful."

Shada froze.

"Something the problem?" asked the Pharaoh, a fleeting smile upon his lips. The bald priest gulped and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"No, your wish is my command, my Pharaoh," he muttered. He glanced at Serenity, who still didn't move, yet there was a small, a very tiny change in the air around her. Her eyes seemed to have frozen over, as they glinted dangerously. With one stride the pharaoh was by Serenity, grasping her by the chin he lifted her face and grinned.

"Bring her to my chambers late in the evening," he ordered, leaning closer to the Moon Princess, as she stilled and ceased playing with Shepsut. Those eyes were again like steel. That girl was a menace! Did she think that his Pharaoh, the Master of Shadows, wouldn't notice that? She just had to play the role of the mute, non-responsive girl and he would throw her aside in his quest for Serenity, not paying any heed to her.

Atem smirked once more and released her face. With a swish of his cloak the Pharaoh left, ordering him to continue search for Serenity, announcing that whoever found her, was entitled to anything he may desire. For a second Shada considered giving up the Moon Princess, begging for forgiveness. But then he remembered those red eyes of Sailor Pluto and the steely eyes of the Moon Princess, who was sitting still. Whose wrath was more horrifying? His pharaoh's or the Senshi's?

He was just lucky that Mahaad's Ring couldn't pinpoint Serenity, or his head would be gone the moment the Pharaoh found out Shada had Serenity hidden all this time in his room. He just had to hope the Eye had no powers against the Moon Princess. He didn't doubt for a second Serenity would stay out of the moonlight during the evening. So even if she were to be revealed, as long as the Eye couldn't read her mind, he could always claim ignorance of her true identity. And just hope the Pharaoh wouldn't let Priest Aknadin scan his mind. He had no chance against the old Priest, who had more experience that all other Sacred Guardians combined.

He turned back to Serenity, who was still on the ground, as she wiped off the blood. For a second, Shada wanted to strange the princess, but then he closed the doors and went back to his '_search for the Moon Princess'_.

* * *

It was sundown, when some other slave-girls came into Shada's room, and under his ever-watchful gaze groomed her. They put perfume oil into her wig, lined her eyes with kohl and emerald eye shadows. Beautiful drawings were placed upon her forearms, gold was placed to adorn her lithe wrists and a gaudy necklace was placed to cover her breasts, as they garbed her in think silk dress, half transparent.

How dare they? How dare they do this to her! She was Princess Serenity, no… Her heart clenched painfully, she was now Queen Serenity. The last of her kind. How dare they treat her as some sort of concubine! Her eyes were narrowed, as more golden bracelets were placed around her ankles, the slave-girls marveling at her soft supple skin that never knew labor. How dare they even touch her! How dare they get her ready to meet _him! _If it hadn't been… if it hadn't been for the fact that she couldn't leave the place where she sung all her previous song-spells… if it hadn't been for the fact that she couldn't put them in place…

Her hands were also covered with a thin sheen of the perfume. A thin veil of golden color was placed over her place, as she was led through the palace, to an unknown destination. The golden bracelets on her legs chimed as they met each other with each step she took. Shada's back was turned to her. He hadn't spoken to her at all after his _ruler _had commanded to bring her to his bedchambers.

A low hiss of displeasure was heard. Serenity looked to the left, where at the railings of the balcony, which led into an inner courtyard, stood a tall brunette in a deep burgundy dress, wearing an elaborate golden headdress, her dark blue eyes angrily gazing upon her. Serenity only narrowed her eyes at her, in annoyance. The reaction was immediate.

For the second time this day, Serenity stumbled back, her cheek hurting from the sudden impact. Seto's slap had been harsh, but it was more merciful than what she had expected. Even the blood that had started flowing back then, was only due to her biting her cheek in surprise. The cold-eyed Priest was far more merciful than he let on. But this slap was cruel and it hurt like hell.

"Disgraceful!" screeched the brunette, and the slave-girls that were following Serenity and Shada immediately started whispering to each other. "How dare you look upon the Queen of the Upper Kingdom with those eyes!" Those blue eyes were scorching through her, and as Serenity turned back to glare at her, she was pretty sure that this was not the reason why the girl slapped her. Queen… this would probably mean she was the Pharaoh's wife…

Jealousy… such a petty feeling… was this how all Terran women behaved in jealousy. Just like Beryl… there was another pang of pain in her heart, as she remembered the scorned woman.

"Shada! Take this disgraceful salve girl to the dungeon to be punished for this insolence!" spoke the brunette.

"My Queen, I had been ordered to bring her to the…" argued back the Priest.

"You dare argue with me? Take her to the dungeons!" the tall woman ordered, waving over to the soldiers that were standing guard at the end of the hall, in front of twin golden doors. Serenity gulped. This did not bode well… once she already died due to the jealousy of a Terran Queen… and now… if she were to be taken to the dungeons, she had a terrible hunch that she would be tortured, and then they would find out that she was not human…

Torturing an immortal… without a doubt it would be cruel. She wouldn't be even able to die.

"Anzu, you dare interfere with my orders?" That voice was low and dripped with an unspoken promise of punishment. Serenity whirled around, towards the twin golden doors. One of them was opened ever just slightly, and in the shadows stood _that man. _His eyes were glinting ominously. The red-clad woman gulped, as she took a step back.

"Be gone from my sight," he whispered, and she ran away. The moon princess could have sworn she saw tears glistening in her eyes. For a second she even felt remorse… but only for a second. Because, as the slaves behind her, helped her up, her eyes met with the pharaoh's. She barely suppressed a shiver. She had never felt such fear. Not even when she saw Beryl's armies advancing upon the Moon Kingdom. Not when she had gazed into the Witch Queen's eyes, where she saw the great demon lurking, just beneath the surface. No… here she saw something different altogether. Was it even possible for a human being to be so _dark… _The princess felt truly fear. But… how could she… she couldn't run away… not without revealing herself… she couldn't leave the palace. And those blood-red eyes. Eyes the color of blood that had been spilled upon the White Moon Kingdom… they scared her. Once more the young ruler wanted to start crying… but her mother's words echoed within her mind.

_We all have a star in our heart. Darkness and light are always right next to each other. Show a little fear or a drop of tear… and the darkness will grow and start to attack… consuming the light_

She straightened, as the slaves led her to the entrance.

"Just don't respond whatever he does to you, and maybe he'll let you go," whispered Shada as she went past him straight into he arms of the demon king.

_Just don't respond._

The doors closed with a bang behind her. She hadn't even noticed how tense she was, staring at the pharaoh, who with an amused face was watching her, the last rays of the sun illuminating his face. The moon would be up soon. As long as she didn't respond to him, he would let her go…

"Well, don't just stand there. Relieve yourself of your dress," spoke the pharaoh. And try as hard Serenity did to be still, at his words, she scrambled backwards, her back grinding against the cold hard door. A low chuckle erupted from the red-eyed demon, as he stepped back and walked over to a large settee. He lied down there, his eyes closed as if in contemplation.

"Well?" A moment had passed, before he had spoken. "Come over here!" Well, better now or never. Serenity gave him a blank look, not responding, not moving.

"Do I need to whip you into submission?" the threat didn't go unnoticed. Those red eyes snapped open and as they zeroed in on her, Serenity couldn't fight back the feeling of terror. His soul… it was so dark. He moved to sit up, his hand reaching towards a black whip, lying at the feet of the settee like a coiled snake. Screw Shada… if she wanted to get out of here alive, to meet Senshi, at least she had to follow him. But…

He motioned her with his hand, and quickly Serenity rushed towards him, her hand was immediately grabbed as he pulled her towards him. And still Serenity couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something about the way he was observing her.

"Such strange skin color. It's almost black… but your facial structure is not that of the Ethiopians, I wonder why," the maiden shivered, as he traced her jawline. Why did she get the feeling that he wasn't finishing his sentences? The red-eyed male reached towards the table, where two goblets were standing. Serenity blinked, as suddenly one of them was shoved into her arms, as she pushed her away. Yet those eyes… they were studying her as if he was waiting for a slip-up.

"Drink!" was the quiet command, as he took his own goblet, waiting for her to take a sip.

_Poison… _her mind treacherously whispered. Serenity shook her head. A dark smirk made its way upon his face. "Drink," he repeated. The princess gulped as she looked at him. But she once more denied him his order. Those soul-scorching eyes narrowed, "Drink, I said!" he growled, pushing the goblet towards her once more. And as she hesitated: his muscles tensed, and she felt that _same darkness. _The shadows swirled around them, angrily hissing at her. There were voices in them. Angry spirits were cursing her.

She glanced at the goblet. It looked like wine. Pushing her fear away, Serenity quickly downed the goblet, immediately freezing as the demon king watched her satisfied with this.

"Shada lied. You are not a mentally demented girl." Serenity froze at his words.

"Perhaps you are not even a slave." This time Serenity forced herself to stare at him with no emotions whatsoever. But he only grinned wider, starting to circle the settee, his eyes never leaving her tense form. As if he was a lion circling the antelope. Watching, waiting for the moment she would falter and he would be able to catch his prey.

"But we shall see soon enough," he continued, "In that wine there was a lethal poison." Startled Serenity looked up, and judging by his reaction this was exactly what he was waiting for. The pharaoh leaned down, she could feel his breath upon her face, he was too close for her comfort.

"I know that Lunarians are poison-resistant, so why not end the charade now, Moon Princess," he hissed.

_No… he can't find out… he can't! He'll find out… he'll know that when I'll die…_

"Countdown, begins now… in ten minutes I shall know whether you are what I desire or not," Serenity darted up, but immediately the man caught her by the neck.

"Don't even think of escaping!" he growled, and she could swear she heard the shadows that surrounded them hiss at her, reach out to rip her apart, but a small glare from him and they retreated from her. He didn't let go. Her lungs were starting to burn. She clawed at his hand desperately, trying to get free, but he didn't let go. In a few minutes she gave up, barely struggling to breathe, having no strength left to fight against him. Those red eyes. They were pulling her in. It was becoming hard to breathe. How long was he holding her like that? She could feel tears forming in the corners of her eyes, as her body was threatening to shut down, yet even now she felt the Illusionary Silver Crystal pulse with power, as it kept her from dying. She coughed in pain and the next moment she was dropped to the floor callously. Serenity breathed in harshly, clutching at her throat, feeling the pain from his very tight grip.

How long was he holding her like that? He didn't move from his spot in front of her, and as she knelt on the ground, the only part of him which she saw were his feet clad in golden-sandals.

She had to escape him… but how… he was more powerful, he was quick… was he even _human? _

Straining to raise her head, she glared at him, defiantly meeting his gaze, only causing the demon king to smirk widely. He was only amused! If only… if only… if only she could speak… she would summon something horrible at him… but as she was… with a limited arsenal of non-verbal spells and no training - she was helpless…

Time seemed to drag on…

He would find her identity soon.

"Strange, you're not dying as it seems, I guess you _are _the Moon Princess." The pharaoh smirked, as he reached out to grab her hand. The same moment the doors burst open, and with an angry gaze the pharaoh turned towards one of the priests Serenity had seen that day.

"Mahaad! Haven't I told you never to intervene when I am in my chambers with a woman!" he growled. The priest flinched.

"We found the Moon Princess!" he breathed out, bowing lowly to the red-eyed demon king. The pharaoh blinked in surprise and then with a wicked grin nodded to the priest.

"Lead the way." The priest bowed once more and exited the room, the pharaoh following right on his heels. Serenity breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I guess you're going to die, slave girl," he said cruelly.

* * *

Impatiently the pharaoh waited in the throne room, awaiting the arrival of Karim with the silver-haired blue-eyed maiden he found on the outskirts of the palace. He could practically taste Princess Serenity already now. And by the time the elusive princess would be in his hands, the dead body of the slave-girl would be already disposed off, and he would be able to bring Princess Serenity to his bedchambers. For a second doubt came to his mind.

He was rarely wrong. He had noticed Shada's tension already when the presence of Princess Serenity was proven by Mana. That 'unresponsive' girl of his was pretty responsive, besides the fact she didn't talk. And she seemed to be genuinely scared when he mentioned that he knew she was the Moon Princess. He just had a hunch and her reactions proved it. His instincts never were wrong, and the shadows had whispered of the light hidden within the darkness, as they wished to devour that slave.

But then again… she may have been scared by the fact that she was going to die just because he wished to see whether she was a Lunarian or not. Ah, there was Karim, leading a very pale girl, covered by a robe. Yes, that pale skin. The color of milk. And as under the light of the torches, under the light of the moon filtering through the windows, the robe was removed Atem froze. She was unusual, but… there was something lacking. Blue eyes shyly gazed at him, and silvery-white locks gently moved with the night breeze.

"Come closer," he said waving her over to him. Obediently, lowering her head, gazing at the floor, she moved to him, her hair shielding her face. So weak and frail. Perhaps it was then that the realization started dawning on him with each step she took.

_She walks like a peasant, cowering her eyes before my majesty. Strange that the Moon Princess cowers before me, when that slave-girl faltered in her steps only when gazing into my blood-red eyes… eyes of the Shadow King…_

She came to a halt, twisting her arms nervously, gazing at the floor. Annoyed the Pharaoh raised her face to meet him. Her gaze nervously flickered back to Karim and back at him. She looked lost, confused and she was very afraid. She was so obedient… like a good little slave.

_How strange that the Moon Princess is like that… perhaps it is the due to the loss of her entire kingdom…_

The voice of doubt was whispering to him, to get away from the fake. But Atem was way too deep in his gloating about the ownership of the Moon Princess, that he heard the voice only when the head of his personal guard, the one to whom he had assigned the disposal of the slave's body had rushed into the throne room, daring to invoke his wrath, breathlessly telling him:

"There is no body. I only found this in the room. Nothing in the vicinity as well. It's as if she ran away!" A black wig was held up, and Atem knew. He had been deceived. If only he had stayed a couple minutes more back then. He _had _the Moon Princess. As he turned the gaze to the silver-haired maiden, she whimpered.

_Even the slave didn't whimper at your anger… she tried to avoid it, she was scared… but the Moon Princess would never lower her head… or make a sound… she is a royalty… after all…_

His furious growl resonated through the palace.

* * *

**End 02**

* * *

**Teaser:**

"I said speak to me!" growled Atem furiously, as he stroke with his whip again. But once more the silver-haired princess didn't even make a sound. He was pissed. He knew she wasn't mute! Hadn't he caught her as she was _singing? _Hadn't he drug her into this golden birdcage, as she still _sang _reaching out to the moon.

Her eyes rose to meet him, and they were than bright blue color, vivid and unforgettable as in her defiant anger she still refused him. How dare she? How dare she! He was the Pharaoh of these lands. A living god! Well if she didn't want to speak…

"I wonder how you'll feel after you see this," he hissed, and stormed out of the room, leaving Serenity, dangling in the chains, as she breathed heavily. As he came back, the soldiers dragging a heavy body behind them, dumping it in front of her, he was extremely satisfied to hear that gasp. Well… the first crack was there…

Her eyes were tearing up as she stared at the bloodied form. Now he only had to tear down her resolve to defy him.

* * *

_**12-May-2011 – **__Atem is scaring me. Seriously. He's very very scary. And very possessive-aggressive. –whimpers- And he was ready to poison 'Senenet', evne if he was just suspecting that she was Serenity. He wasn't bothered with the fact that she could have been not Serenity and then could die._

* * *

**Now, go on, press that button and review. Nothing excuses from enjoying my stories and not reviewing. And then go read ****Acheron:Infinitas**** and ****Originis**** and review them too… ****or else****… -laughs evilly and disappears into the darkness-**


	4. 03: Captured

**_04/06/2011 – _**_Yes, finally inspiration and ideas for this chapter. Slaved off for this chapter mostly on hangovers and overall horrible state of mind. :D But I still managed. So… I'm proud of myself. I can work in any state of mind and body._

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, C2d this story: Princesa de la Luna **(chapters regularly will be probably around 8000-10000 words for this story), **angel313 **(thanksie), **Infinite **(I'm an angsty-author, I like writing such stories, though due to the fact tht I must draw out and remember all my darkest emotions I try to update more of my upbeat stories, though they also get the drama as usual), **EnuNR-zero **(Pluto has own mission, and all will be explained), **Holy Bat **(burns YGO dub), **SailorMeowMeow **(yeah, but she escaped not for long), **SailorVMoon1311815 **(Atem tried poisoning Senenet cause he already _knew _that she was Sereniy an his instincts are damn good), **Cosmic-lover **(haha, the pharaoh is the king of games, he can't loose even literally, as in loosing a princess), **Saris Yui **(everything takes time), **Artemis Day **(yes, it was Kisara, yes the pharaoh is very prideful), **Sesshy's Mistress **(Hereya go, the ANaIB update), **Kochou-hime **(cutting off at the right endings for a chapter is a fine at)

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**03**

_Captured_

* * *

The palace was being searched by the guards, everyone was running around screaming. Only one man, his eyes blazing unholy red strode through the castle his demeanor calm on the surface, but on the inside the pharaoh of Kemet was seething. He had led her flee from his grip. How could he do that? Why did he even for a second doubt his own judgment? But it was his own fault, he had let his excitement cloud the logical deductions he had made. But now he had to find her, before she could escape. But where… where would the moonchild go.

He strolled out to the courtyard angrily looking around. She couldn't have gone far, and probably couldn't have escaped the palace, as the guards were still on high alert. So she was probably well within the royal grounds. But where…

"Bring me a horse!" demanded the pharaoh, as quickly his men brought him a black stallion - the fastest he had in the kingdom. Even the Moon Princess would not be able to escape this steed. He affectionately ruffled the mane of his horse, just as Anzu came running out.

"Atem! Where are you going?" she exclaimed worriedly. The pharaoh sneered at the fake concern his sister exhibited. She knew better than anyone that he was out to catch the Moon Princess. _Serenity. _Such a strange name in this land, such a prize to catch all for himself.

"I'm going to capture the Moon Princess to take her as my queen," said Atem in a taunting voice, his red eyes narrowing, as if daring Anzu to say anything else. The brunette blanched as she took a step back in shock. Immediately he snapped his reigns and took off towards a group of guards conversing at the other end of the courtyard. Why were they not searching for _her? _

"Have you found her?" demanded Atem.

"Your majesty, we searched everywhere, but there is no sign of the silver-haired girl," quickly apologized one of the guards. The red eyes narrowed, as the imposing pharaoh barely controlled his rage, feeling the shadows he commanded snap and lash out at the terrified squadron leader. He would punish the squadron leader for leniency later.

Smack. The length of his whip extended, smacking the lazy officer in the face.

"Idiot!" growled Atem, "she must have gotten away!"

He snapped his reigns, earning a neighing protest form his horse, as it nevertheless obeyed its command and galloped out of the courtyard into the vast lush gardens of his royal estate. The gardens were dark, glistening with silver where the moonlight was reflected. It was a perfect place to hide. The guards were probably too scared of cobras to examine this area.

Stepping down, the pharaoh wandered off into the deep dark gardens, listening carefully for any unusual sound. But everything seemed to be quiet, the sound of night creatures the only thing that was filling the silence. Somewhere in the distance he could hear water flowing, and even with his magic he felt nothing weird.

He was about the continue on his trek through the gardens, until something light and invisible glittered in the air in front of him. Atem blinked in confusion, until focusing on a single long hair, hanging between two cypress trees. A dark smirk slowly made onto his face, as he grabbed the hair of the one he so desired. The red-eyed man kneeled onto the ground, as he examined the tracks, his pupils dilating unnaturally, as he enhanced his eyesight to see in the darkness with his powers.

The ground seemed undisturbed, but she certainly had passed here. The thread of the hair proved that. But then again, the moonchildren were known to be light-stepped and almost never disturbing the ground. His eyes scanned the ground, and finally he saw it. A light trace of a footstep. Quickly the man examined the trace and quietly made his way in that direction. Making his way through another block of lush vegetation he halted his steps, as that which he had earlier discarded as the sound of water flowing was actually a soft, fragile voice singing a song in a language he knew not, but easily recognized. _Lunarian language._

To his eyes was revealed an amazing sight, something so delectable he could almost taste her ivory skin that looked almost white under the moonlight. The petite royal was swaying back and forth as she sung the same haunting melody that scourged the inhabitants of the palace each night. The silver hair was flowing around her as she twirled and sang the melody, her eyes closed, tears streaming from her face. The wind seemed to be synchronized with her, as it never once blew the long strands of hair into her face, always swaying them to the sides or the back of the ethereal moonchild. She truly was a goddess in her own right, the only woman worthy to be by his side.

His mind completely made up, the pharaoh rushed out of the bushes, yet the princess immediately escaped. Yet what it seemed strange to him, that she never stopped singing that cursed song of nightmares.

"Wait, Serenity!" growled Atem as he chased after the girl, quickly moving past the lush flora of fauna after the equally agile princess. But she never had a chance, as soon as he caught up, he grabbed her hand twisting it back, as he pushed her head downwards.

"I've found Princess Serenity!" he bellowed over the gardens, and immediately in the distance flickers of torches started moving closer. "Do you think anyone in whom I am interested would manage to escape?" hissed the Egyptian ruler, hoisting her upwards. The princess winced in pain, but she still continued to sing, even though her voice was wavering.

In a few moments some of the servants, guiding his black steed to him arrived. They stared in awe at the outlandish princess, as he simply hoisted her under his arm, mounting his horse, carrying the young maiden away, as he laughed at his luck. And still she sung, still she reached out to the skies, as if crying for the moon to help her. But the moon would not help her against the darkness. He chuckled darkly once more as he gripped her tighter. Finally… she was his.

* * *

She had sincerely hoped they wouldn't find her. She had sincerely hoped that it would have all been a dream. But when the servants in the castle started running around, preparing the chambers that were usually occupied by the queen, right next to the pharaoh's chambers, all kinds of golden trinkets were gathered to decorate the room, while the girl was apparently under tight security in Atem's bedchambers.

She pushed open the door to the throne room where already the five priests (minus Shada) and Queen Anzu had gathered. As Mana idly noted, the brunette woman didn't seem to be pleased at all, as her beautiful face was marred by a frown.

"Atem, why did you place her into the queen's chambers?" asked Anzu angrily. She was the first that blew. At least the blonde magician knew better than tempt the volatile king's temper.

"Because I plan to take her as my queen," replied Atem, lounging in the golden throne not even sparing his half-sister a glance, a languid smirk made its way onto his fce, as he played with the Sennen Puzzle that hung on his neck. "In fact I think I'll claim her tonight," he stated.

"But pharaoh!" exclaimed Karim. Immediately the holder of the Sennen Scales reeled back from the scorching glare the pharaoh sent at him.

"You have objections, Karim?" hissed the red-eyed man, sitting up in his throne. Karim blanched, as he quickly bowed.

"I do not have any objections, but as the lead expert on Silver Alliance and those of royal planetarian descent, there is one thing I absolute _must _mention to you," he quickly spoke. The menacing aura that had come from their ruler immediately subsided, as he looked vaguely interested.

"The Lunarians are a bizarre race, and so are their mating rituals," spoke hurriedly Karim, "I just felt it was my duty to inform you that if you forced the moonchild to bed you," the red-eyes zeroed in on Karim, an eyebrow raised, "she will die." Mana barely held back a sigh of relief. She wouldn't believe that the illustrious moon princess would dare to let the pharaoh near her body. Of course he could be very persuasive, she herself knew of his many _talents. _

"That is rather complicating," Atem murmured, rubbing his chin. Perhaps he would give up on his irrational idea now. After all the Moon Princess was destined to be with the Prince of Elysion and even if he was dead - Lunarians were known for their notorious loyalty to those whom they love. And he would get bored of her soon, if she couldn't become truly his queen, no matter how otherworldly she was.

"Mana!" addressed the pharaoh suddenly. The blonde girl startled out of her thoughts, quickly bowing in respect. "You will be entertaining Serenity during the day when I am busy. Make sure all of her needs are met," he spoke, and Mana flinched. He knew of her feelings for him, yet he would make her take care of the girl that could actually easily gain that which desired any noble woman of this court. A dry smile came to her face as she nodded to her liege. She should really have expected something like that from him. Sometimes he was specifically cruel to those around him: sometimes to teach a lesson, sometimes to remind them of his status as the living god, and that his decisions were absolute.

"Anzu!" Reluctantly the blonde magician noted, that when he addressed his sister there was little affection, and quite a lot of irritation. "There was something you wanted to speak to me and the Sacred Guardians about?" he asked. The tall brunette shifted nervously, a happy smile on her face.

"Grand Priest Kemosiri wished to meet you today. He had a vision about the future of Kemet that shall lead to prosperity and peace," she said quickly. Atem reluctantly nodded, as the Sacred Guardians shared a nervous look.

"I think she's planning something again," whispered Mana very quietly to Mahaad, so as not to get punished by the Queen. The taller priest nodded thoughtfully in agreement. It was a well-known fact that the best seer in all of Kemet was Isis. She was the only person whose advice the pharaoh would heed. It was unheard of that other priests would even dare to compete with her. And it was quiet interesting that the Grant Priest Kemosiri of Temple of Osiris got a vision exactly on the day that the news of the Moon Princess's presence was revealed to be in the castle, right on time for him to arrive by the late night.

The doors opened revealing a bald priest wearing a white tunic, a leopard skin wrapped around his shoulder. He was mid-aged and there was nothing really spectacular about him. He seemed like any other priest. He kneeled in front of the pharaoh, stood up, nodded in respect to each of the Sacred Guardians, bowed to the Queen and straightened.

"Tonight, all officials are present here. I shall now report to his majesty, Pharaoh Atem," he spoke drawling out the vowels to make his speech seem most important. Yet he was awarded only a bored blank gaze from the ruler, as he watched the man suspiciously. Mana smirked. There was definitely something going on. The priest was actually sweating from agitation.

"According to the prophecy of the god, I would like to advise Pharaoh Atem of Lower and Upper Kemet that you should marry," spoke Kemosiri smiling at the pharaoh.

Atem smirked darkly, as he twisted a strand of his golden locks. The red-eyes swept over the priest, as if trying test him, and jolted back up to his face. "Marriage?" he drawled, "I'll consider it, since I have found the perfect bride."

"For the pride of Kemet, we hope your majesty has made the best choice. We the Kemetians have always valued the preservation of the royal bloodline since Ancient Times," began Kemosiri and most of the Sacred Guardians, including Mana glanced nervously at their ruler. They already knew where it was heading. Only High Priest Set scoffed in exasperation and glared heatedly at the Queen, who had her eyes fixed on Atem, who seemed rather ticked off.

"Gread God Osiris was married to his sister Isis, and God Seth was married to his sister Nephtys. Therefore His Majesty Atem's new bride is his sister. The prophecy has stated that only Her Highness Anzu is the perfect bride," spoke the priest, raising his arms, as Anzu started laughing from happiness, running over to her brother, embracing him: "I love you, Atem."

But instead of what she expected from him, after all, he usually listened and followed traditions, he stood up, pointedly ignoring her embrace. Hesitantly Anzu let go, and the pharaoh left the throne room. The first rays of sunlight were illuminating the marble and golden hall, where the five Sacred Guardians, Queen, apprentice and the Grand Priest nervously waited, since they had not received the permission to leave. Minutes later, Atem stormed back in holding by his hand the one, who had thrown the palace into complete chaos.

He twisted her arm, so she was standing in front of him, and Mana reluctantly had to admit, they made quite a striking pair. He was tanned to a golden bronze, and her skin was the color of ivory. His hair was rich and lustrous in colors of black, gold and red, while her strands were the color of silvery white. Even though the pharaoh was not the tallest, other priests like Mahaado and Set easily towered over him, she seemed real tiny next to him, like a fairy or something along those lines. A wind spirit, ephemeral and light. She barely reached his shoulder level.

"Do you know who this is, Priest Kemosiri?" asked Atem darkly. Serenity, the Moon Princess, shifted her glance to the bald priest, her eyebrow raised expectantly. Even when captured by their dark king in his tight grip, she still looked proud and brave. Even if those vivid blue orbs faltered for a second, when she was dragged in by him into this room. She was wearing the traditional silken white dress, made out of the finest material, her hair styled in that same strange hairstyle, yet decorated by many golden hairclips and sapphire beads. The kohl eyeliner they used to protect their eyes from the harsh sun, only accentuated her pale features, making her eyes stand out more.

"I'm afraid I have no idea," replied the priest, bowing in apology, as he quickly shot a glance at Queen Anzu. That small action didn't go unnoticed by either the priests or the pharaoh.

A dark smirk appeared on his face, as he pulled the silver-haired maiden closer to him, by embracing her waist (Serenity froze still like a cobra, but still didn't speak a word). "This is the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom, last of her race, a goddess in her own right, immortal by the powers granted by god. She has the power of the Silver Crystal and is more than a suitable match for a living god. So tell me priest, why is it that you received such a vision, despite the fact that there was a much more suitable bride for me in Kemet?" He spoke quickly and harshly, each word falling like an accusation on the Grand Priest's shoulders. Without a doubt he would punish the priest for daring to lie to him, but Queen Anzu, the one who orchestrated this theatre would not be punished, because she was his sister.

"But pharaoh. Marrying your sister would ensure the continuation of the royal blood line," insisted the Kemosiri.

Atem sneered at the priest. "First of all, she is not a child of my mother, the previous Queen of Kemet," he bit out. Anzu gasped. "Second, even if she is the daughter of the Queen's sister, after all, a concubine is not tied by holy law to be faithful to her consort. She could be very well off a child of a servant." This time the Queen ran out of the throne room, flushed in anger and embarrassment, at her brother publicly doubting her status.

"Mana!" barked Atem. The magician girl stiffly took a step forwards. He pushed Serenity forwards into her arms, causing the young maiden to slightly stumble, as she straightened up and defiantly glared at their pharaoh. For a second everyone held they're breaths waiting for what he would do to her, for daring to glare at him so insolently. Yet, to their surprise he only chuckled, and turned but to the blonde magician apprentice.

"Escort her back to my rooms. Order the guards to watch every exit from the room. After that make sure that the Queen's chambers are completely perfect. After that follow your usual schedule," Atem dismissed the two females, waving towards the exit. Immediately not daring to try to incur his anger, as Serenity had done and come out unscathed, Mana took the Lunarian's hand and dragged her outside. The doors closed behind them, the conversation that would be discussed would not be a pretty one.

After all, it was a known fact that Atem had desired to grab the _Moon _for a very long time, and hiding the Crown Princess of the Moon right under his nose, and by his loyal servant no less, it was equal to treason.

* * *

She was brought back to the same bedchambers from which she had escaped, after the demon king had tried to poison her. To the same bedchambers, where he had brought her after capturi∑ng her in the gardens. After the blonde woman left her alone, Serenity snapped. For the first time I her life, she did something she had never done. She spat on her dignity, and angrily swept everything off the table, including those cursed goblets, in which one had contained that poisoned wine the one that had blown her cover. What was she supposed to do now? And where was Pluto? Didn't Sailor Pluto tell her that she was supposed to meet up with the Senshi in the future and her beloved Endymion? But here this _despicable, cruel _man, whose eyes were not that of a mortal human, he wanted to marry her!

If Serenity could have let out a scream, she would have. But she could not, so instead she settled for tearing down the expensive curtains, embellished with golden threads from the sealed shut from the outside windows. She pulled off the tapestries, and threw down, destroyed anything she could get her eyes on. He would do well off to understand that she was _not _going to become _his queen. _As the frail maiden stood in the center of all the mess she created, she finally fell down to her knees and wept.

Tears of anger, frustration, pain and sorrow. Everything just gathered up, as she went down kneeling on the floor, never noticing how in her hysterics she started to tire and fall asleep after the fiasco of the previous day and this night. Her eyes fluttering close, as she lie on the hard marble floor, Serenity briefly reminded herself, that she had fulfilled her obligation for 21 nights now. Only 7 nights were left, and then she could tell this evil pharaoh all that she thought about him and flee this horrible place.

* * *

Needless to say the pharaoh had not been pleased with state of his bedchambers when he returned to see his pretty prisoner at midday. Everything was torn, crashed, ruined and in the midst of this mess lay quietly Serenity on the cold marble floor. Well, he supposed the path to the conquest of an otherworldly goddess was not easy. He easily picked up the petite maiden, deciding that he would spend the night in the chambers his servants had been preparing for her the whole day.

He hadn't seen or heard from Anzu for the whole day and he was truthfully thankful that at least for today the brunette ceased her attempts to bed him. Honestly, did she have no dignity? How could she even hope to compete with _her. _His grip on Serenity tightened, as he strode out of his chambers passing by to another set of magnificent doors, only these were made of silver. The guards opened the doors for him and Atem smirked. They had done everything as instructed.

Of course, so as not to let her escape he would have been happy if the windows had been sealed off completely, but then she would not see the daylight, at least until she submitted to him, and pretty little birds died if they didn't see the sun. Instead of sealing off the windows, iron bars coated with gold were placed on the windows, that would prevent the moonchild from escaping through the windows, as apparently she was prone to do.

He placed his prisoner on the luxurious bed covered in silken red linen and pillows of the same color. For a second his breath aught as he marveled at the exquisite beauty the Moon Princess possessed, and idly he noted what kind of a man Prince Endymion had to be to have captured this goddess's affections. But immediately he batted the unsettling thought away, reminding himself that he was a living god and, if necessary, he would force her to submit to his will. He leant down, wondering what her lips tasted like… briefly considering whether to wait for her to awaken and then have his way with her, or to tease hismelf with a lingering taste now.

_'Oh well, just a taste…'_

He closed the distance between their faces capturing her lips with his own. She didn't respond, and Atem mentally berated himself, of course she wouldn't respond, she was asleep. But now he wanted more and he couldn't wait till she awakened.

And so ordering the servants to bring him wine, he languidly lounged on a settee watching and waiting for those mesmerizing vivid blue orbs to finally open. But the princess slept, and slept, and slept. She never opened her eyes, and the Shadow King drifted off into a dream himself. He dreamt of passion and the supple body of the Moon Princess writhing beneath him, begging him for more. Yet just as he was about to give her that, a soft familiar song awakened him from his dream. And right on time, otherwise he would have probably been stuck in the nightmare of the massacre of the Moon Kingdom for quite a while.

Kneeling on the floor, in front of the barred window, her hands extended through them towards her home, Princess Serenity sung her song again, seemingly not paying him any attention. He straightened up from the position he slid down into during dosing off, smirking in satisfaction as she slightly startled, the notes wavered, but still she continued to sing. He poured himself another glass of wine and settled in observing the intriguing creature in front of him. Perhaps it was a ritual for her people, to sing to their Mother Moon. Besides, he had never played a game with a Lunarian before, it would note bode well for him to hasten the inevitable. She would stop singing soon anyways.

Hours passed as the pharaoh amused himself by the determination of the princess to sing no matter what. A few times he had walked over, and brushed a hand against her bared skin, causing the maiden to twitch. A couple times he had even kissed the tender flesh of her neck making her jump in shock. But she still knelt on the ground, her hands extended towards the moon, singing that same song. Well, he was sure of one thing, the shadows extremely enjoyed her presence, they yearned to surround her and snuff out her intricate light by forever embracing her in the darkness.

Well, at least this was one of the few times when the shadows shared his sentiments. The wine was weighing heavily on his mind, when the moon finally disappeared from the sky, and the faint traces of the sunrise were beginning to show in soft orange hues on the horizon. She had finished her singing and stood up pointedly ignoring his presence, as she walked over to an elegant mirror, the best one he had found in the palace, sat down and undid her hair. And for a second Atem hesitated in his next course of action: he _was _rather furious at her for ignoring his presence, but at the same time she made a very captivating image, as she sat in front of the mirror in complete silence brushing her hair.

The Kemetian Pharaoh observed for a long time, as she untangled each an every knot in her silvery-white hair, and redid her hair into the same hairstyle. Though, he wryly noted, she didn't put back the hairclips and beads the slaves had previously added to her hair. She had discarded them as if they were not a token of his infatuation with her; she discarded them as if they were mere trinkets not even worthy of her attention. And still, she was ignoring him.

Immediately the pharaoh, infuriated by Serenity's cold attitude, his fear only enlarged by the traces of wine in his blood, stood up and marched over to her, grabbing her by her hand, twisting her around in a move, which he knew had to hurt. Well, she shouldn't had been ignoring him.

"Do not dare to mock me," he hissed lowly, storing away in his memories, they way her frightened eyes looked. If it weren't for that warning that Karim gave him, about the Lunarians and their way of choosing their life partners, he would have taken her right here and right now. But instead, he had to play a game with her. He would have to either sweep her off the feet or force her to submit. And noting the way she defiantly glared at him, despite shivering in fear, the former option of sweeping her off her feet was out of question. And he didn't have enough patience to let her lament the loss of that prince and then start winning her affections. She would just have to admit that he would be her king and consort, the light of her eyes.

At the final thought he grinned darkly, and perhaps there was something in his grin that frightened the little princess, but she instantly froze. No, not light of her eyes, he would be her darkness.

"Now, I shall make the rules clear," purred Atem much like a panther. It was a soft purr, but it came from a dangerous creature nonetheless. "When I am in your presence, you shall not ignore me," he waned in a low voice, trying to remind her just who was the master here, and who was a prisoner. "I shall cater to any of your desires, while you behave appropriately," he whispered, leaning in close to her neck, delighting in the way she shivered as his breath touched her delicate skin. "I wished to spend more _quality _time with you tonight, but alas it is almost sunrise, and I have duties as the pharaoh to attend to."

At his words Serenity relaxed in his tight grip. "But as it seems since you crashed my room and it will take a few days to fix it up I will have to spend the night with you." He let go watching amused as the young female scattered backwards, her eyes wide with fear. But he needed rest and would not trust her to stay awake in the room, while he slept. Though he doubted the fact that she could successfully do something against him, but who knew what magic exactly she possessed. The Lunarians were never open about their esoteric knowledge. Atem stepped forwards, grabbing her fist, as he dragged the struggling princess to her bed. Frankly, it was beginning to annoy him, they way she still tried to ignore her fate, so he unceremoniously sent her scattered towards the bed, immediately straddling her hips, as she lay there trembling like a leaf in the wind.

How amusing… she didn't know whether he would take her or not. His hands went up to her throat, where the marks of his rip on the previous night were still glaring at him from the pale, almost translucent skin, and he softly moved them down her shoulders enjoying the cool feel of her skin against his hands. So delicate, like a lotus blossom, which he could pick up now. But no… he had to wait till the lotus flower bloomed. His heavy gaze met her frightened eyes, and he smirked. She looked an antelope that had been caught by a lion. How appropriate…

His hands moved down her chest, to the small of her back, where the clasps for the golden belt circlets were: immediately she began struggling and the red-eyed ruler growled angrily. He wasn't even going to do what she expected him to do… not tonight anyways. But sleeping with a person, who wore all this heavy jewelry was pretty uncomfortable and would end up in sore spots for both of them. One of his hands shot up capturing her hands, one by one, and pinned them to the above of her, the other one snaked it's way back to the belt clasps, unbuckling them and throwing those away.

Even if she struggled it only served to amuse him and excite him at the future prospects with this so far silent princess. Next went off the pectoral necklace, flying away onto the floor, as Atem almost forgot, that he wasn't going to claim her tonight. The golden wristbands and armbands went off next, followed by a surprising, both to her and him, gentle removal of the golden scarab earrings. She was now dressed only in her silky white dress and the transparent pleated robe on top of it. The robe was quickly removed and he let her go, standing u to remove his own adornments and to calm down his disorderly thoughts.

_'No haste needed… you need to play the game according to the rules, if you want to keep the pretty little bird…'_

He removed calmly his own jewelry, followed by his tunic, leaving him only in the kilt. A small whimper, so quiet he almost missed it, was heard from the direction of the bed. Serenity had crawled back, as far away as him as she could.

"Don't you worry your little head," he stated wryly, "I shall not be claiming you," he murmured, walking over to the bed, as the moon princess slightly calmed down, but still watched him warily. His lips twitched in amusement. Like a snake he struck out, grasping her wrists as he pulled her over into his embrace, chuckling at the way she seethed. It was amusing to see those vivid blue eyes change to such a cold stormy blue.

"Tonight we just sleep, but I shall claim you when the time comes," he muttered, dosing off into his dream world, satisfied as she stilled against him, in fear or shock, he didn't know, and didn't quite care. He was going to enjoy this game.

* * *

The first thing she remembered upon awakening, that after completing the ritual on the 22nd night, the pharaoh had started undressing her, intent to take her right there and right then, but instead only removed the ornamental jewelry from himself and her and crushing her into his embrace had fallen asleep. She had spent hours trying to wiggle out of his hold, but it only tightened. She spent hours staring at the colored ceiling depicting the everyday Egyptian life. She had finally fallen asleep, during the early hours of the morning, when the sun had been already long since up.

Serenity scrambled up, but found herself along in the gigantic bed. The pharaoh that constantly scared her by his conflicting behavior was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief, but the doors to her room opened and in marched the person she desired to see least of all, followed by the blonde woman he had assigned to look after her. There was a small level of disdain in her gaze, but Serenity brushed it off.

"Get dressed and joined me for breakfast," curtly he spoke to her, causing her to seethe once more. She would enjoy the time when she would be released from the obligation of keeping her silence. Who was he to order her around! The red-eyed demon king turned towards the blonde behind him. "Mana, get her dressed appropriately. Dress her only in the best." The blonde cringed at his words obviously displeased by his request. "At least do it that well, so that Anzu will be furious," he noted with dry humor. At his words the girl brightened up, but the joke between the two went past the sleepy, tired Moon Princess. She didn't know who Anzu was anyways.

After he left, the girl summoned servants, who masterfully pleated her buns, attached the beads and the hairclips, redressed her in a dress colored like the lapis lazuli, completely by golden waistbands, armbands, wristbands, anklets, bracelets, a diadem, and one of their wide necklaces that hung on the neck. Everything was decorated with lapis lazuli stones. Several times the blonde girl, who introduced herself as Mana tried to strike up a conversation, at least to be a civil, but after a few times when Serenity said nothing, she huffed in irritation and no longer tried to 'entertain' her.

She only once mentioned the fact, how her today's outfit was all made specifically for her overnight and that the lapis lazuli was very-very precious to them and very expensive, since they didn't have it in their own land.

"Oh, and by the way, when we will be going to the breakfast don't even think of escaping, I am a magician, a pretty good one. Nothing personal, but Atem will have my head if I loose you," she warned with quite a bit displeasure. Idly Serenity noted the little fact that the blonde wasn't hostile against her, but didn't quite approve of her presence here. It could be useful later. And so, as soon as the scented oil was rubbed into her wrists and shoulders she was led away through the numerous hallways of the palace. Wistfully she stared out of the windows, delighting in the clear blue sky she saw, not barred by the golden cage he put into her room.

But, the journey was short, and they arrived in a large hall, where three large tables were. At the end of the hall side by side stood two lavish tables, perhaps only one less intricate than the other one. At the one that was definitely more covered with different kinds of food and drinks sat her tormentor. At the one to his left hand sat the tall brunette woman, who had slapped her.

In front of these two tables, closer to them, was another one, where several rich looking ladies were chatting. Mana started to lead her towards that table, when the low, rich voice ordered them to halt.

"Mana, Princess Serenity is above the rank of usual bride or concubine candidates, bring her to my table. She shall sit at my left hand."

Immediately all chattering stopped, as everyone's attention turned to her. She shifted uncomfortably, under the curious gazes of the Egyptian women. Some looked furious at her presence, some looked just peeved, others were pointing at her hair and skin, whispering to each other, as Mana obligingly led her to the demon king, who sat at the other end of the hall, his unholy blazing eyes, leaving burns and scars in her mind, as if they tried to find her soul and pull it out.

As she walked past the brunette's table, the one who had identified herself as the queen, she noticed a really angry glare from her. Was she his first wife? Why would he need then her? Why couldn't he just ignore her? Serenity sat down at the seat besides the pharaoh, who briefly told the blonde magician a few orders, as she immediately left the dining hall. Serenity glanced to the left, where the brunette angrily sat, as she stopped eating.

He must have noticed her glare. "Something wrong, dearest sister?" he asked, his lips twisted in a cruel smile, as the blue-eyed queen startled, looking slightly fearful of what he might do next. "Shouldn't you properly introduce yourself to Crown Princess Serenity of the White Moon, Heir to the Silver Crystal and _my future wife._" Both females stilled at his words.

Finally the brunet smiled tightly. "Greetings, Crown Princess Serenity of the White Moon. I am Queen Anzu of Upper Egypt. Sister of Pharaoh of Lower and Upper Egypt, Atem," her words were clipped and it was obvious she didn't like Serenity even one bit. Well… truthfully, the Moon Princess shared her sentiments. The girl needed to be taught some manners as well as mercy and respect.

Serenity nodded curtly as she turned back to her empty plate, her eyes wandering over the dishes laid out. Only now did she realize that she didn't eat for a whole day. Noting her distraught gaze, the demon king, in an uncharacteristically of him, according to what she had seen till then, quickly explained each drink, each dish, each fruits, what it was and how it tasted.

And despite her dislike of him, she felt obliged to thank him, but the mannered princess managed to bite her tongue just in time. She nodded to him, hoping it would get her gratitude across, but as those blood-red eyes darkened to an inferno, the princess started doubting that fact. The conversation of the previous night came back to her mind. Without a doubt he thought she was ignoring him. Though she probably would have liked to do that, she was still a princess, and he was still a king, and manners in the presence of other were to be expected.

Much to her luck, as soon as he looked about to do something drastic, a tall man, the one that had slapped her, High Priest Set, as she remembered, walked into the dining hall, quickly striding over to his king, whispering something to him. At that the pharaoh quickly left leaving her alone with the noble ladies and that unpleasant brunette. While the noble ladies didn't seem as if they would dare to approach the table where she sat at, as it was the pharaoh's, but Queen Anzu sure looked capable of it, if counting by her twitching and shaking, the woman was about to snap. Quickly the Moon Royal gathered some of the delicacies the pharaoh had to offer her, and fled the dining hall.

Upon her exit, she bumped into Mana, who looked half-annoyed, half-amused by her.

"In other occasions I would have said that you are trying to escape, but this time I know you're just trying to escape her attitude," said the blonde girl, taking some of the food from her arms. They pair travelled in silence back to her room, where Mana brought out some games, explaining them to her with a slightly bored look. Neither were really paying attention to the game they played, but finally her companion couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Why don't you speak? I heard you sing, so why don't you speak?" asked Mana looking over curiously. Serenity tilted her head to the side. The girl was slightly confusing. At one moment she seemed rather peeved at the order of Atem to keep her company and entertain her, at some moments she seemed to be sympathetic and sometimes she seemed just genuinely interested. Serenity sighed, how could she answer her question. She didn't know any signs language (did the Kemetians even have one?), she didn't know how to answer that.

"Can you even speak our language?" asked Mana. Serenity glanced exasperatingly at the girl. If she didn't understand or speak it, how would she have reacted to them? Reluctantly the silver-haired maiden nodded.

"So, you just choose not to speak?"

Serenity nodded her head, but then shook it. Well, yes, she had a choice to speak or not to speak, but she really had no choice, the rites had to fulfilled correctly.

"Yes, no?" mused the blonde magician. "Complicated?" she offered. Serenity nodded in reply, as she moved her figure. Mana frowned as she tried to think of some other question, as she suddenly sat up straight.

"I know! I can get you ink and papyrus and you can write it to me," she said, dashing to the corner of her room, digging out emerald ink and papyrus from a chest. The female skipped back over placing expectantly the paper in front of her.

The moon princess rolled her eyes. She could speak, but she couldn't write. The hieroglyphics were just too damn complicated. Well, maybe the girl knew Lunarian. Carefully the silver-haired maiden wrote out, _'Mul on veel kuus paeva vaikust. Ma ei saa raakida kuna ma saadan surnud jargmisesse ellu, kui viimane oma rahvast.' _Which translated as, having still left 6 days of silence, due to the rites of sending her dead people to the next life.

"Oh! I can't read Lunarian," exclaimed the tanned girl, "I suppose you don't know hieroglyphics either," she said. Serenity shook her head, as the girl sighed and turned her attention back to the game. There really wasn't much conversation if all she could do just ask YES or NO questions.

The rest of the day was pretty calm and boring, with Mana taking her out a couple times for a stroll in the courtyard, though with the presence of few guards. And as far as Serenity noticed, despite the cross attitude that Mana felt towards her sometimes, she wasn't that bad. But the disaster came at dinner.

Once more Mana had led her to the dining hall and left her there with him, Queen Anzu and the noble ladies. This time around, Serenity quietly picked out something to eat, so as not to force the demon king to explain something else to her, and make him think that she was ignoring him. But of course… he had to strike up a conversation.

"Good evening, Serenity," he said as she had first approached him, she courteously curtsied in return and apparently it was a suitable reply. But after she had chosen her food, he had laid his utensils aside inquiringly glancing over at her.

"So how was your first day as a true guest in my palace?" he asked, in a surprisingly even and normal voice. Serenity almost coughed at the mention of her being a guest, but then understood she had no way to reply to that. Not even a few moments of the uncomfortable silence of them staring at each other passed, when he warningly said: "I asked you a question, Princess Serenity."

Serenity gulped. She felt another spike in the power around him, and once more heard the hisses and the snarls of the shadows.

"Perhaps, dearest brother, she is just showing disrespect to you, refusing to acknowledge you as her superior or even equal," said someone snidely. Of course, it just had to be Anzu. Quickly, the Moon Princess grabbed his hand, startling him, as she shook her head, trying to make him see, that she meant no disrespect. Though of course, if she could speak, she would tell him what she thought of him. But at the moment she couldn't even defend herself. Honestly said, he scared her.

"Are you ignoring me on purpose?" lowly murmured the pharaoh, his eyes searchingly exploring her own for an answer. Frantically the moonchild shook her head.

"Then speak," he ordered. Serenity blanched. She couldn't. Slowly she shook her head again. For a second she thought that he would strike her, or perhaps choke her again, or threaten her but then, the anger seemed to have died down. As he quickly downed the glass of wine and stood up.

"Follow me." At his short order, Serenity quickly stood up, deciding she would be better off not testing the limits of his patience. He had been pretty lenient about his room last night. Frowning the Moon Princess admonished herself for baring the thoughts of him being human. He couldn't be. No…

They ventured through the hallways, and down several floors, when finally came upon a small chamber. It was a simple sandstone room and from the ceiling hung manacles. Blanching the maiden took a step back, stumbling, as she fell into his hard chest. Her wrists were grabbed fiercely, and the princess winced from the pain.

"I told you not to ignore me!" he hissed furiously, dragging her over, even as she tried to resist him, but he was just too strong. Both of the manacles were clasped onto her wrists and then he left. A few moments later he returned, but Serenity couldn't see him, as she was facing the wall. What would he do with her? The feeling of sudden coldness attacked her back, as he suddenly ripped the back of her lapis lazuli dress open.

"Perhaps I should fore you to obey me then, little princess," he said menacingly. And then the first strike came and with that pain flooded her mind.

* * *

From his first strike he noticed something strange. The strikes of his whip sometimes cut through her skin, but instead of leaving red lines, silver ones formed on her skin. There were red blood was supposed to flow, instead silver flowed down shortly, before the cuts healed into minor welts. From the very beginning she made no sound, even as his strokes got harsher.

"I said speak to me!" growled Atem furiously, as he stroke with his whip again. But once more the silver-haired princess didn't even make a sound. He was pissed. He knew she wasn't mute! Hadn't he caught her as she was _singing? _Hadn't he drug her into the golden birdcage, as she still _sang _reaching out to the moon.

Her eyes rose to meet him, and they were than bright blue color, vivid and unforgettable as in her defiant anger she still refused him. How dare she? How dare she! He was the Pharaoh of these lands. A living god! Well if she didn't want to speak…

"I wonder how you'll feel after you see this," he hissed, and stormed out of the room, leaving Serenity, dangling in the chains, as she breathed heavily. As he came back, the soldiers dragging a heavy body behind them, dumping it in front of her, he was extremely satisfied to hear that gasp. Well… the first crack was there…

Her eyes were tearing up as she stared at the bloodied form. Now he only had to tear down her resolve to defy him. Shada had so far denied having any relationship with her, but it was obviously a lie, since both probably tried to protect each other.

"Speak now, or I will kill him," he said, as he unbuckled the manacles, the silver princess falling a heap next to Shada. Her gaze was sad as she watched the bloodied man, as her head fell. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't quite make out what she said. But slowly she shook her head. Atem growled as the shadows were reacting to his anger, feeding the darkness within him. She didn't believe him?

Well, then he would just have to show her why he was the most feared being on Earth. Slowly he advanced towards Shada not expecting her to wobble up, to stand in front of the Sacred Guardian. She shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her together. The red-eyed man bristled at the sight. He would definitely have Shada's head now.

"Pharaoh! Stop!" exclaimed suddenly a voice behind him. Furiously the pharaoh whipped around, lashing out with his power at Karim, sending the man backwards into the wooden door behind him.

"Have I allowed you to disturb me?" Atem hissed.

"Pharaoh. The princess is not speaking to you because she is performing the funeral rites for her fallen nation," he quickly blurted out. Surpiciously Atem gazed at Karim. How did he know that? The Lunarians were very paranoid about their rites and magic, so that none except them held that information.

Karim held up a piece of paper, where in a neat scrawl, in a definite Lunarian language was written something. "This is what the Princess wrote to Lady Mana earlier, when Mana inquired why the Princess didn't speak," he said. Atem's eyes widened for a mere moment. He was about to take the life of the princess as well. But still, she strived to protect Shada. Why?

"Is this yours?" he asked, holding up the sheet of paper. She nodded.

"Is it true?" Once more she nodded.

"Then why did you protect him? Was he your lover?" sneered the pharaoh. Serenity blanched, quickly shaking her head.

"Why?" he repeated the question, shoving the piece of paper and ink to the princess, who winced as she sat down, causing a bit of regret for his actions in the heart of the cold pharaoh, she wrote something and handed it warily to him. The papyrus was handed over back to Karim, who quickly translated.

"_Don't blame him. He is in this fiasco only because Sailor Pluto threatened him. He is not at fault. He doesn't deserve to die for a crime he didn't commit_."

"Still, he hid the fact that he had Princess Serenity, he hid the fact that he knew Sailor Pluto from me! That is treason," snarled the red-eyed ruler, as he turned to leave. He had to order the doctors to heal Serenity and take Shada back to the dungeons. Suddenly a pair of hands encircled his bicep as the princess jumped up after him, despite the obvious pain she was experiencing. Quickly she scribbled something else on the paper and Karim translated:

"_I shall not try to attempt to escape your palace, after I am allowed to speak, despite the fact that a single phrase can whisk me away far away from here. I shall remain in your palace, if you forgive him. He is only human."_

* * *

**End 03**

* * *

**_Next time:_**

_"Why are you so stubborn?" hissed Atem as he gripped her shoulders. She would surely have bruises the next day._

_"Endymion will be reborn. And I am still his betrothed," she whispered frantically, her eyes rebelliously glaring back at him. The next second she was flung onto the bed unceremoniously, as Atem gripped her hands tightly, another place where she would be bruising, as he glared darkly at her. For a second the Lunarian shivered under his scorching gaze, barely having the will left to struggle._

_"You shall be my wife," he simply stated, not even asking for her own consent._

_"No!" cried out Serenity, "I don't want to! I can't! I don't love you." She resumed struggling against him, hoping that he would let go, give up, kill her, anything, but she would not marry the demon king. _

_"Endymion is dead!" the pharaoh said angrily, leaning down to her neck and harshly biting on the soft flesh. The moon princess sobbed in pain, trying to get away from the relentless demon king of the deserts._

* * *

**_05/06/2011 – _**_Tadaaaa! Done! :D So here you go, another angst-filled dramatic chapter._

* * *

**Now, go on, press that button and review. Nothing excuses from enjoying my stories and not reviewing. And then go read Acheron:Infinitas and Originis and review them too… or else… -laughs evilly and disappears into the darkness-**


	5. 04: Venom

_**15/01/2013 – **__This is dedicated to Sesshy's Mistress who has been nagging at me forever to update this. Luckily enough this story is slowly moving away from the part which I find kind of hard to write: Atem being mean to Serenity, but still more chapters of angsty drama to go, before they make amends… sort of … _

_PS: Jouno is Jounoochi and Maia is Mai_

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, C2d this story: zodiac1231, Sakura Waldorf **(Oh, thank you, hopefully, I haven't gone worse, but if I have, I guess more practice will be reuiqred :) ), **guests, moonlightjasmine, PearlTenshiSerenity, Tempest S (**it's his land, so his word is more important, and he's quite arrogant atm), **cosmissorrow (**oooh, thank youuu, emm. Anzu should be the queen of Lower wgypt, I'll back track later and check), **bur bur, EnuNR-zero (**nothing is ever abandoned with me, I just have a lot of life going on), **NightSky (**what can I say, Atem is still a man, and thus he's an idiot), **Bridget Taylor, Kris aka SeaGemm, SailorMeowMeow, Artemis Day, Sesshy's Mistress, HoshinoKaabi13, Saris Yui (**Ah, even I don't know what should happen next, cause Atem still must be mean, but also he should me moving towards a different attitude, if he ever wants to get with her), **Cosmic-lover (**be very patient if you want romance, it will take a while), **Krissy, Kochou-hime aka El3v3n, Read's Way Too Much, deathstar, TwiggRules, Dark2st Angel, britannyann200242, Henio41. CosmosAngel, The Queen of Water, Naruka Uzuzmaki-Namikaze**

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**04**

_Venom_

* * *

It had been a week since the new _addition_ to royal palace, and many things were changing. She could see more haughtiness in the eyes of the concubines and royal ladies. It was as if they already were sure that her brother would crown that pale bleak princess the queen of Egypt. '_He will not_,' Anzu wanted to scream. After all, ever since they were young, she was his faithful companion, even when the council doubted his abilities as a 14-year old at the throne, she never did.

She was the one who learned to play lyre, flute, to read poetry and be as graceful as a crane. She was the one who was prepared for the role of the queen; she was the one who would support him no matter what, because she knew that he was the only one meant for her.

She pressed herself against the pillar, hiding in the shadows of the room at this early hour, when only the servants who were preparing the palace for their awakening were scuffling about. Thin lips pursed in distaste, the Queen of Upper Egypt watched in silence as the servants set up another table in the dining hall. How dare that spoiled princess waltz in and take everything that she had worked for. They were not even setting up a separate table for that harlot with all the other concubines. No, they were setting up a table in the main area to move her, the rightful Queen of Egypt, sister-queen Anzu, into the same rank as other concubines. That witch must have stolen the eyesight of her brother, if he did such things upon her request, how dare she make him scorn the traditions and his rightful queen.

But it mattered not, she would get rid of that harlot one way or another, it was just a matter of time. Accidents happen every day; the moment the servants finished setting Anzu's table and left, she nimbly ran out from behind the pillar, behind which she had been hiding, holding close to her chest a medium leather bag, which she placed beneath the cushion meant for the moon princess. The scene was set and so the queen left.

After all, no one ever survived sitting down on a Black Mamba. And no one would ever dare to suspect her, she was going today to the Temple of Isis, and would not be available to reach for three days, as she would be purifying herself, in order to conduct the inundation period harvest blessings.

* * *

It had been a week. Today was the last day of Serenity's funeral rights, the last day she could be silent, the last day she could ignore him to the extent she did. Tomorrow, he would let Shada out of his confinement, to heal and to get back to his responsibilities. It hadn't been an easy week for the Priest of the Ankh, as between himself and Priest Aknadin searching his heart for any trace of betrayal, besides not telling him the location of the Moon Princess, the priest was left quite broken. The pharaoh didn't find anything that would indicate that the priest would even try to run away to save his life, if the Princess decided to not uphold her end of the deal. The last week of her mourning, he had let her have her freedom from him, coming to see her on stray visits, never having more than look and a fleeting touch, and it wasn't nearly enough for Atem, who was used to getting what he wanted and pretty much immediately.

Like always he came to her room, just before servants would start arriving to her chambers to get her ready for the breakfast, a breakfast to which Serenity would no doubt arrive an hour or two late, just to spite him. Of course the Lunarian maiden didn't know only one little thing, that he always had a breakfast before the main breakfast, as royal duties started much earlier before she even opened her eyes.

And there she was. She still hadn't noticed him, mostly because of the method he used to arrive - through the shadows, and thus she stood in front of the mirror with a very vacant expression, looking over herself, in what could be said slight distaste or apprehension.

But she was beautiful. There was no need for her to gaze upon her own mirror image with such resentment. Her heart-shaped face, prominent cheekbones, full pink lips, ears like small delicate shells, and the long silver hair that fell in waves around her, covering the back side from Atem's hungry gaze. Silently he moved till he was right behind her, and only then he spoke.

* * *

"Today is the last day of the funeral rites." His voice came from behind her, making her jump in fright, her eyes darted to his reflection in the mirror, standing right behind her own. How long had he been standing there? He always had the habit of appearing soundlessly around her, and scaring her. How long had she been spacing out? Gulping Serenity moved her hands up to cover her naked body, but warm hands came to rest on her shoulders, moving slowly over her collarbone to meet together in the center and move further down. A shiver ran down her spine as she turned with a jump around and now she was face-to-face with the scourge of her existence upon this planet. Atem. His red eyes were scorching her like always.

"I will enjoy getting to know you better," came the gentle murmur, as the pharaoh grabbed one of her ponytails and pressed it against his mouth, inhaling loudly. And he was gone. The last week he had been surprisingly distant, something that he explained as giving her space while she was mourning.

'I will be mourning my kingdom forever.' The spiteful thought came quickly and dissipated into many other dark thoughts that were now her frequent guests. Princess Serenity was no longer the same princess that lived on the moon.

* * *

Jasmine. Princess Serenity smelled like jasmine with a touch of almond and lotus scent. When he had first breathed in her fragrance, she smelled of roses and then there was the underlying smell of blood. But now it seemed as if the smell of roses and the blood were disappearing. He didn't mind the blood.

But the roses...

He didn't like them anymore. When Atem had been only twelve, he had been to Babylonia, and the Queen, who was native of Elysion, told him that the rose was the favourite flower of the royal family of Elysion, the family that guarded all of them. Back then, he was young, he didn't really believe that the royal family that lived far in the North was entrusted with the Earth's crystal, to protect and guide them, and he had never even seen the Moon Princess, the existence of Planet Guardians to him was a myth, nothing more than a legend. But of course as he grew, he also became more versed in the history and politics of the Universe, outside of Planet Earth as well.

Yet when he came to know that the rose was the favourite flower of Endymion as well, Endymion who in his mind stole Serenity from him, who he saw first, and who declared the rose the symbol of his love to her, after that Atem didn't like that flower anymore. And the many rose bushes in the royal gardens, seeds of which he had brought back from that trip in Babylonia, he had destroyed, burnt them all to ashes.

* * *

Her bright blue eyes flicked to the window, to look at the sky: the sun was high -about this time her newly appointed court ladies would come for her, dress her up. She wasn't wrong: the golden doors opened, as two ladies accompanied by musicians and slave girls strolled into the room.

Their names were Lady Maia and Kisara. Lady Maia was a stunning woman, from a faraway Northern country, a wife of a high-standing Egyptian official, who apparently was friends with the demon king. How anyone could be friends with him, was beyond her understanding. He was ruthless, cold and had a blazing temper. Every time he grabbed her, she had bruises from his fingers.

Kisara was another Northerner that was chosen to be her servant, though she had no noble rank. Both of them had ever-so slightly bronzed skin from the sun and long light hair: Maia's a golden shade that often reminded her of Venus and Kisara's hair was the color of silvery-blue, quite close to her own.

"Your Highness, another dress from the pharaoh," said Maia bowing to her, as Kisara presented her yet with another dress. Each morning she got a new dress, new jewelry, new trinkets; each one more magnificent than the other, and wordlessly the Moon Princess was dressed and made up, just like any other day. The musicians played on the lyre while the slave girls brought in fruits for morning refreshment as Kisara and Maia began their work.

* * *

Her duty was always one of loneliness. She had to stand here and watch forever the streams of time. That was her destiny as the daughter of Chronos.

Thus even when she foresaw the fall of Silver Millennium, even when she couldn't tell any of the other Senshi about it, she still planned with the Queen a way to overcome death and let the light of the White Moon shine on forever. That was the only thing that kept her from going crazy, the shining crystal vision of future Tokyo, the place where her princess and sovereign would establish her rule, the place where there would be no evil, once all the trials were over. It would a place, where even she herself, the immortal guardian of the Time and Space, could finally find peace, through rebirth on Earth, and after having lived many fulfilling years, would she finally go on, passing the mantle go.

Crystal Tokyo would be a place where even Gods would be able to find their resting place. Yet now… all of her carefully laid plans were going to waste. Serenity's resurrection couldn't have been that big of a setback, as she had watched Serenity survive and thrive in the Earth environment, learning from many different countries, and when the time would have come for a rematch with the Dark Kingdom, Princess Serenity would be much stronger than her mother and would easily defeat that which had destroyed their kingdom.

And the defeat of Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon and even Galaxia were still all in one place. But Serenity was not the same Serenity was not the same, the way she held herself next to Mamoru, was much more distant.

Now this Sailor Pluto, was definitely not the Sailor Pluto from the future, one that had spent thousands of years at the Time Gate, accumulating knowledge and power. This Sailor Pluto wouldn't be ever one to break the rules set by Queen Serenity, even though if stating facts, Princess Serenity was her new queen.

This Sailor Pluto knew of the existence of Small Lady Serenity, but she only new what little she could see in the never-ending pathways of time, that which was shown to her by the Time Gates.

She knew that one day she would meet the girl, and one day to save her mother and the future, the girl would travel back in time, she knew that Chibi-Usa liked the same lemon cakes like her mother did, the one's made by her grandmother, Ikuko Tsukino whose family would be brainwashed to think that Usagi Tsukino had always lived in their family, she knew that Chibi-Usa was born on the same day as Serenity was, she knew bits and pieces. Whatever was shown to her was true to happen, and she did it all to preserve it, but other things… she did not see. She could see the present and nearby future of Serenity, but not all of it, after all, if Sailor Pluto knew everything, it could very well tip the balance of the universe, destroying the status quo between dark and light.

And the thing that no Sailor Pluto ever knew, that all her efforts would only end in tears and bloodshed, when the new Silver Millennium would come to an end, due to the catastrophic tilt in the balance of the universe. Precisely from the birth of an aeon of peace, where even gods could die, would, at the passing of the crown from Neo-Queen Serenity to Small Lady, come the calamity that would end the world as it was known.

* * *

Soon enough Mahaad and Mana arrived, which meant it was almost time for breakfast. The songbirds chirping in the trees of a courtyard they were passing by did nothing to ease her mind. After all, after tonight she would have to deal with the pharaoh on a much more regular basis. She couldn't even escape, lest Shada be beheaded because of her. The pharaoh had let Shada resume his duties as the guardian, even though the priest would never have his trust back, but due to certain circumstances with the exact position Shada had, the pharaoh decided to be merciful. Mana and Mahaad had yet to speak about their comrade, and Serenity could not yet even ask them about it, as surely they would blame her for his punishment.

Mahaad was a weird one in the palace: very kind and quite gentle, yet all of his heart was given to the pharaoh and serving him, something which Serenity considered rather weird, since the magician would definitely find a place in any other person's court. Yet he chose to serve the demon king.

They came to a stop before huge twin doors, which the guards in front of them immediately began opening.

"Is _he _better now?" suddenly Mana asked turning to Mahaad. The princess tensed,

"Yes, Priest Shada will be back to his usual duties next week," replied Mahaad calmly, as he stood to the side leaving the moon princess the option of walking past him and to her breakfast, but Serenity could not move. She had to hear it.

Mana cast her a quick sharp glance, eyes slightly softening upon perceiving her, what it must have been, a scared and guilty expression.

"Is he forgiven?" the magician girl asked.

Mahaad sighed. "I don't think he ever will be, so his life will always hang on a thread."

Of course. Her deal with Atem. If she were to even walk out of the castle without his permission, he would have Shada's head and hang it in her room, even if she never came back, it would forever hang there, because one day she would return and she would face the consequences of her actions – that was his reasoning. Serenity grimaced mostly to herself, and ignoring the piercing stares of Mana and Mahaad regally strolled into the dining hall disregarding everything and everyone.

The pharaoh never began breakfast without her present, so each morning Serenity took forever with getting ready, if only just to let the demon king starve while waiting for her. It was the least she could do in her confinement.

* * *

And like always she was late to the breakfast, casually strolling in, a seemingly vacant expression settled on her face, yet the lapis lazuli eyes were steely and indomitable. But like the antelope would eventually give up herself to the lions, to be eaten alive, so she would succumb to him.

"I'm flattered that each morning you spend an hour to beautify yourself for me," spoke the pharaoh as she faltered slightly at the changes he made to the dining hall. This time Queen's table was no longer there, in its stead was a much longer table, a empty cushion on his left hand side. Atem sat in a languid position, as the slave girls fanned him with ostrich fans, he smirked as his comment angered Serenity, but she plastered a bitter smile upon her face and sat down at the free cushion, and immediately sounds of female chattering and platters and cups filled the dining hall.

First came the fruits. Fresh dates and figs, grapes, apples from Greek tribes, coconuts. He let her have her fill of that. Then came the meat, vegetables and bread and beer and wine. As usual Serenity ignored the meat, in favor of vegetables and the drinks. No Lunarian ever took the life of any animal, bird or fish, never once would they eat anything like that. And of course, as usual, Serenity ignored him. Well, to the extent she could, as at the moment she could not hold a conversation, so he would forgive her cold manners for now.

* * *

And as usual, soon after the meat had been brought, Atem moved his plate away, signaling the servants that he was done with his breakfast, and as the servants hurried to clean his side of the table, serving more wine, the pharaoh himself moved over to her side. Serenity inclined her head acknowledging his presence, but then he leaned over and flopped down into her lap unceremoniously. A quick glance down, Atem was gazing intently at her, his eyes as dangerous as they always seemed, a light smirk on his lips.

"Is there really a point in running away from me?" the ruby-eyed man asked. And for a second Serenity almost got lost in the ruby-red eyes, but her mind brought up the vision of a gentle blue-eyed prince of Elysion.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. One night. Only one night. And then she would ever so kindly inform him of her opinion of him, and how he ruled, and general management of his people. And maybe she could escape. She could take Shada out of the palace and escape with him to another country, but which? Elysion was destroyed and humans would fear her, if she came into the palace of another royalty… perhaps Shada could find shelter with a more benevolent ruler then, and she'd just go on, alone…

Perhaps she could find shelter somewhere faraway, with green meadows, and blue lakes, blue just like the eyes of Endymion, somewhere where the Moon would always watch her, where she without a single doubt would spend her days crying, as she looked to the flickering stars that would show her the locations of the precious kingdoms that had been destroyed in that terrible battle.

* * *

Briefly his captive goddess opened her mouth, almost making him cover her mouth, in case she would speak accidentally and break the funeral rites, thus leaving the spirits of the dead people still in limbo, but she caught herself in time and snapped her mouth shut. Her eyes still on him she looked content and peaceful for a mere second, which he didn't doubt signaled that she had not given up on trying to get away from him, it was far to soon for something as elusive as her to yield to his will, and then serenity would no longer be her name, as tears started forming in her eyes, softly making their way down her pale cheeks.

Frowning the pharaoh sat up, one of his hands leaning on the princess's cushion, while the other reached up to her cheek. A gasp came from the dining hall, someone from the ladies, must have had a heart attack, he smirked to himself, as the thought flicked through his mind. Serenity had frozen, her eyes wide and unblinking as he licked off the salty tears. Her body tense, shivering, she brought her hands up to push him away, shaking her head, she almost spoke, but he stopped her… and she would thank him for not letting her let down the spirits of her dead people.

And then there was a hiss. A very familiar hiss of a serpentine creature, the most dangerous one in his lands. Slowly he moved away from Serenity, her sweet taste still upon his lips. Carefully he looked down and sure enough from beneath Serenity's pillow, just where his hand was leaning on a snake was coiling out from its hiding place. The Black Mamba. If they would keep still perhaps it would calm down and slither away, but just as the thought crossed his mind, Serenity unfroze inhaling deeply in fright, and stumbled back, and the snake sprung.

* * *

"Oh no! His Majesty Atem has been bitten by a black mamba!" shrieked one of the court ladies. Serenity stared in horror down at the pharaoh. He knew she would not die from poison, while, he as a human, could die easily.

"Send a message to the Queen! Now!"

"Quickly call the doctor," shrieked someone else. The snake was slithering away into the halls of the palace, while the demon-king lay in her hands, his breathing shallow. Briefly he opened his eyes, looking up at her weakly, "You're unhurt, aren't you?" She almost didn't feel, when Maia dragged her away, as Mana and Mahaad lay Atem down on his back.

"Cut the wounds open!"

"Where is the doctor!" shrieked Mana frantically.

When the snake coiled up, it rose high in the air and had delivered three bites onto his arm. The wounds were cut open and red blood soaked the floor, but it was swollen, and sweat was rolling down his face, as Atem struggled to breathe. That's right. He might be dark, but he still was human. He still could die from poison. It was almost ironic, that such a strange and sudden death would befall him. But one could call that karma. He was abusive, cruel, easily angered, egoistic, arrogant, it was only right that he suffered.

_Wrong… wrong… wrong… wrong… if he was that bad, why would he protect me… _A warm pulsing power enveloped her, the Ginzuishou, it was agreeing.

No, this was not right. When did she become this person? She was the heir of the White Moon. They helped people. They did not leave people to die. Priest Aknadin accompanied by an elderly man flew into the room, directly to his pharaoh's side.

"Your majesty Atem! I am here."

"I can't breathe," murmured Atem, and at that moment he seemed so fragile and weak. So human.

_Ha, as if a human could ever be that cruel. Remember, he has shadows under his command, the rumors say that criminals get tried and if they are found guilty their souls are ripped out and fed to him, remember, he tried to poison you in a test to see whether you are the Moon Princess, _her mind treacherously supplied.

"What's going on!" came an angry shout; it was Priest Set who had just arrived, his eyes cold, yet worried, as he approached like a storm.

"I'm very sorry, High Priest Set, the poison has already spread all over his body," whispered the doctor. There was a sound of metal clattering to the ground; it was the golden scepter that Set carried around with him. The priests hands limply hung by his sides, as he stared in disbelief at his ruler.

_Die? Him dying… the cruel demon king… people like him never die…_

"What are you saying!" growled Mahaad.

"Hurry up and cure him! Where's the medicine!" Mana was shaking, as tears were falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, there's no cure for the bite if a black mamba, forgive me," the elderly doctor fell to his knees, as Mana stood up angrily, approaching him with the intent to strike the man down. But another moan full of pain from the pharaoh, and she whimpered, "I'm sorry, Atem," and fell to his side.

"His majesty Atem is still unmarried, therefore whomever Queen Anzu weds shall become the next king," spoke Priest Aknadin, despite the angry look he got from several in the room.

"Then who will be the next king?" Serenity heard hushed whispers from the ladies that were still in the room, watching the Atem and the unfolding situation. "I hope he'll be kinder and actually invite us to his bed."

Serenity looked in shock over at the women; they were just a few tables down from the royal dais and Atem wasn't even dead yet. Their king was still moaning in agony, and coughing. His body convulsing every now and then as his face scrunched up.

_He's not even dead yet! Only in severe pain, yet… I don't actually want him to experience death…_

"Oh no, his face color is getting worse and worse!"

_I could heal him… but then my chances of getting out of here would be slim…_

It wasn't really anything that she could have fought. No… looking back at it, Serenity was sure she couldn't do anything else. She just couldn't leave someone in pain, to die, pretty much alone, while some of the vassals already spoke about a new king. Even if he was horrible and defied all notions of kindness, she couldn't do the same. It would be wrong.

"Your Highness!" exclaimed Mana, as Serenity darted to Atem's side, past all the priests. His face a pale color, almost white, he wouldn't live too long. Unless she did something now. The young moon princess placed her hands over his arm and closed her eyes, it would have been easier if she could use words, but she had to do silent magic now.

"What are you doing? Only the royal doctor may heal the pharaoh!" came an indignant screech. A withered hand came down on her shoulder, breaking her concentration. Serenity glared up and to no surprise it was Aknadin. He was rather adamant about choosing a new pharaoh.

"Priest Aknadin," the elderly priest whipped around as Set placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, "the wellbeing of the pharaoh is our topmost priority," Set noted, his voice dry and humorless, visibly shocked at the interruption, Aknadin nodded mutely, as Set spoke, "and the Witches from the Stars are known as quite good healers." The cold blue eyes zeroed in on her. "Continue."

Gulping down Serenity inclined her head at the High Priest and turned back to Atem. She had to work fast, if she were to save him.

_Human, he's still human, don't forget. Ginzuishou, please, help me._

And the golden crescent on her forehead flickered, as the Phantom Silver Crystal materialized within her hands. _Heal him! _A bright flash of light filled the room, as the raw power of the Silver Crystal fought to heal Atem, against the venom and the pharaoh's shadow powers, which were fighting the onslaught of the purifying energy, to keep themselves and their master the same. She lost consciousness, just as his heartbeat and breathing evened out.

_I did it…_

* * *

The first thing that hit Atem hard and fast, when he awoke, was a huge headache.

"My head…" he mumbled sitting up. This was strange. It was early evening but he was in bed… did he oversleep… did he miss breakfast. No he had been at breakfast… he was with Serenity, and had kissed her when…

His eyes shot down to his arm where the Black Mamba bit him three times, as he batted the snake away from Princess Serenity. He should have been dead. Confused the pharaoh looked around: he was in his chambers, Princess Serenity was at the side of his bed, her head in her hands as she slept soundly, by the door snoring in a chair was Mahaad, who had probably been waiting for him to wake up.

"Mahaad," spoke Atem. A snore. Still asleep. He repeated in a more strict tone. "Mahaad!" A louder snore. Atem sighed and summoned his shadows. It was a bit silly to use the shadows for stupid reasons like that, but seeing Kuriboh in Mahaad's face was always amusing. With a loud coo, Kuriboh bounced out of a swirling purple portal, rubbing itself against the pharaoh face.

"Knock it off," grumbled the pharaoh half-heartedly, as Kuriboh stuck out its tongue at him, "And go sit on Mahaad's face or something." Kuriboh cooed happily and bounced over to Mahaad, for a second it stood on the ground aiming and then launched itself straight into the magician's face, knocking him of his chair and sending him rolling around and spluttering.

"Glad to see you up," dryly noted Atem, as Mahaad groggily rubbed his eyes.

Immediately the priest jumped up straight, flushing at being caught sleeping. "Your majesty! You are alright! This is great!" he quickly rambled out.

The pharaoh chuckled warmly at the usually composed magician's stumbling about to get up and be presentable.

"What happened?" he asked, "I was bitten by a Black Mamba, wasn't I? Did I manage to summon the Mystic Elf in time?"

Mahaad shook his head, "No, according to the witnesses the Mamba struck three-four times. You collapsed almost immediately, but Princess Serenity," he motioned towards Serenity, who was in the process of sliding down his bed, "she healed you. Well… at least she healed you enough for us to start working on our magic and every now and then for the last three days, while we were healing you she had refilled our power. She barely has slept during this time."

Well that was rather surprising. The princess, who hated his guts, actually saved him, or well, made it possible for his priests to heal him. Maybe he could be a bit nicer to her. And being nice in the long way would help hi to woo her as well, he figured. Serenity shifted and mumbled something under her breath. She turned again, letting out a light snore, earning a round of chuckles from Atem once more, well, that is until she spoke.

"Stupid bastard pharaoh… next time I hope you fall on a cactus," came a soft murmur from the Moon Princess. He glanced down at Serenity, not quite realizing that this was the first time he actually heard her speak, as his volatile temper was one more spiked by her 'insolence'.

The silence stretched, as Mahaad gaped at the still sleeping white-haired girl, Atem on the other hand, was not particularly pleased. She deserved a whipping for insulting him, well… since she did save his life, a smack on the bottom would suffice. He grabbed her forearm, dragging her up, "You're really annoying, here I protect you, and you wish that I fall on a cactus," he chided in a low voice, draping her over his knees and delivering a prompt smack onto her bottom.

Immediately the princess jolted awake gasping, as he darkly stared at her. This was a perfect moment to scare the girl out of her wits, or to confuse her out of her wits, both worked for him, as long as she didn't think that one act of kindness would give her leverage over him. He pulled her over to him, silent and threatening.

"Your majesty," weakly protested Mahaad, as the princess whimpered, a reaction he was getting far too used to seeing. Yet that moment was immediately gone, as his entire game was ruined when the doors to his bedchambers were flung open and Anzu flew in, her long peach colored robes fluttering in the air behind her.

"Atem!" she cried out, as the doors slammed against the walls.

"Ah, you're back," stated Atem tonelessly, his hold on Serenity loosening.

"I heard you were bitten by a snake!" she exclaimed, rushing over and falling into his arms, successfully giving Serenity the distraction to find her way out of his grip. The marks from his fingers stood out in red on her white shoulder, as the Moon Princess glared at him over his sister's head, the latter ignoring her presence altogether. "I'm glad you're alive. If something had happened to you, I wouldn't have wanted to live either," babbled Anzu happily, as she looked up, "My prayers to the gods actually worked."

A very unladylike snort came from Serenity, and Atem smirked.

"No, dear sister, it is Princess Serenity who saved me," said the pharaoh as he brightly smiled over at her, not pushing his sister away yet. "Serenity healed me from the bites of the black mamba," at this Anzu gave a gasp, "A mamba, I was told it was a cobra!" she exclaimed, her face pale and fearful.

"I'm sorry, your Highness, we just didn't want you to worry, as you couldn't have left the rites of purification half-way through," said Mahaad, "but his Majesty is right, if it hadn't been for Princess Serenity who had healed him enough for us to make the preparations, he would have been lost." Immediately upon saying that Mahaad regretted it, as the bad-tempered queen glared at the magician. As expected of course.

Atem lay back onto the bed, and smiled, not grinned, not smirked, no, he actually smiled, "When my fever was so painful," he murmured, watching Serenity's reaction through half-closed eyes, "Serenity took care of me, her white face and soft hands, I remember them." Much to his amusement, the alabaster princess blushed, under his sultry gaze and soft-spoken words and promptly walked out of the room. Strike one. He turned back to Anzu, "It gave me such tender feelings, the first time I've felt it," of course it was a load of bollocks, but there was something very delightful in the way Anzu stared at him, angry and betrayed. She nodded to him, and said through gritted teeth, "I'm glad, Atem, I shall bid you good night now," and with a fleeting bow, the brunette was out of his room.

"Your majesty?" Atem glanced at his friend; the magician was waiting for any further orders.

"You may leave, Mahaad, I'll go speak to the princess." A steep bow and gone he was. And only then a thought passed through his mind, he had yet to hear her voice.

* * *

"Uh!" growled Serenity, kicking the air, as Kisara and Maia nervously watched her stalk around the room, "I just wanted to be a good person," muttered Serenity falling down onto her bed, "Why did I save that despicable demon-king Atem!" she lamented, punching her pillow.

Maia giggled nervously, "Your Highness, he is not that bad as you think," argued back the blonde-haired beauty, "He often visiting Jouno, and they race on horses till they can't even walk anymore, all the while laughing." Serenity raised her head as she blankly at Lady Maia.

"I can't even him imagine laughing, well, unless it's on top of a mountain of corpses," she said sarcastically.

"Well, sure he might have a bad temper, but every one of us has vices," pleaded Lady Maia, "So please, your Highness, do not anger His Majesty, when he's angry at you everyone suffers," Maia's violet eyes were apologetic and pleading. Yet Serenity huffed and turned onto her stomach.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about," noted the moon royal, "He has no concept of good and evil, mercy, kindness, empathy or justice. I don't get how with his attitude the people still haven't stood up to him. The princess sighed in exasperation. She just couldn't understand why they were so adamant to defend the cruel king.

"Well, actually, despite what it may seem, Egypt is flourishing under his rule," said Maia. "Poverty is almost completely eradicated, there are schools in each district, and we have equality of men and women here." Listing the things Atem did for Egypt though did not particularly impress Serenity.

"While it is certainly commendable, slavery is still common, and judging by the attitude of people in the palace, they have no rights," deadpanned Serenity.

"Maia, Kisara, leave."

All three girls startled looked to the entrance, where Atem stood, with an unreadable expression. _He's going to rage again, _Serenity thought, as she sat up while Maia and Kisara scampered hastily out of the room. The twin golden doors closed behind the ruby-eyed demon king.

"What do you want?" she demanded glaring a him defiantly, yet the next second he was by her side, holding her head with his hands, gently, softly.

"You are so infuriating," he crooned, leaning into her hair, inhaling her perfume, "the first thing I hear from you ends up being such a phrase," his words almost impossible to make out, as he pulled her closer. He was warm. Very warm. For a moment she almost forgot, because this gest, was too familiar… her mother and close friends had always held her close this way, before they left for a long voyage, and of men.. there was only one.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, and his fingers instantly bit down into her cheeks. "You're hurting me," she cried, and then she looked into his eyes and the red consumed her, the shadows springing up to life, under the silver moonlight streaming from the window. A golden eye glinted to life on his forehead, as her own golden crescent flashed to light, as the powers of the moon tried to protect their mistress.

The hot hands that had scorched her cheeks with just a mere touch retracted and they stood in pitch-black darkness. The room seemed to have melted away and there was no floor, no ceiling, no walls, no bed, only the moon burned in the pitch black and his blood red eyes.

"You saved me," Atem stated calmly.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have," replied Serenity coldly, taking a few steps back she immediately regretted her decision, as purple and violet mists, with frightening shapes hidden within them circled her. Something scaly flicked against her ankle, and she bit back a scream, yet Atem was immediately by her side, his presence banishing the mists.

"I wouldn't advise you to wander here, after all, even I, the master of this realm, wouldn't trust the shadows," he said. Serenity glared in reply and took a step back, though not leaving his side too far.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"This is the Shadow Realm," he replied, "This is the place where my priest and I draw power to protect this land from invaders, a place of terrible power, where we must pay a terrible price if we lose."

"Lose?" Serenity looked around. It seemed vast and never-ending. Was this some sort of parallel dimension? She had heard tales of weird parallel words from the Sailor Senshi, her guardians. Some places were homes, some places brought only pain and sadness. "What do you mean lose?" she asked absent-mindedly, as she tried reaching out into the darkness with her own magic.

"When using these powers, if we lose the battle, no matter how trivial it may be, we will pay a price, depending on the game. The worse loss, the more they take. And of course the final loss – death. It is unlikely that we will ever go into the next life," replied the pharaoh, watching her. And the blood red of his eyes didn't seem as frightening, as it had been at first. "You saved my life, you may ask for something," immediately Princess Serenity opened her mouth, "of course, I won't let you go," she glared at him, "but ask and I'll see whether I'll grant it."

"You mean whether it will be something you will want to grant," she snapped: he definitely would not let her go, but maybe he would let Shada go…

"Let Shada go!" she demanded. Yet he smirked at her, "Shada would never leave me, I would bet my soul on it," came his reply.

"That's because you are a tyrant," huffed the blonde princess.

A thin elegant eyebrow arched up. "A tyrant? Very well, shall we go ask Shada?" Atem extended his hand to her.

Serenity stared at that hand: would he really let Shada go if he asked to leave his service? How could she trust this cruel and heartless man? "Would you really let Shada go if he asked to leave?" quietly she inquired. He nodded. She took his hand and the purple mists swirled around them, covering and twisting the space around them, until the reality appeared around them. Behind metal bars there was a rather lavish holding cell, in the midst of which, Shada was kneeling in front of a statue of an Egyptian god.

"You see, princess, I am not senselessly cruel as you think," taunted the pharaoh, and upon his voice, the priest sprang up. "Your majesty," he breathed and kneeled in front of the imposing king.

"Shada," the priest looked up into the ruby red eyes of the demon-king, and Serenity could have sworn that there was fondness in the demon king's voice, when he said the priest's name, "I have come with a question. Would you want to leave my service and answer truthfully because this is a shadow game, if you lie you might die." Serenity gasped.

"What do you mean he will die if he lies to you!" she cried, grabbing his hand, as Shada stared at them wide-eyed in shock.

"This is a Shadow Game. It's been started since you asked to let Shada go. The Shadow Game is between you, me and Shada," at that Serenity felt faint, if it was a Shadow Game, then there could be a loser, what would the Shadows ask of her if she lost, what would happen to Shada if he lied to Atem.

The pharaoh grinned at her, the golden eye glinting on his forehead ominously, "Don't you worry your little head. In this game only Shada or I can lose it. The price would be a part of our soul."

Her heart stopped for a second. Shada could loose his soul. Atem was wagering his soul on the fact that Shada wouldn't leave him. If Shada lied and said he would stay, he would die. If Shada said that he would want to leave, then Atem would die? No matter which way she looked, she would have been the instigator of this game.

"Your majesty, my answer is simple," said Shada. "I would never leave your side, for it is an honour to serve you."

There was a flash from the golden eye on Atem's forehead and the door to the holding cell opened. "You are free to go, and resume your duties, do not anger me again," he said, and Shada fell into a low bow thanking the pharaoh, as Serenity watched the exchange silently. This was not possible. Why would he not leave? Why would he willingly serve this cruel king? She barely noticed as the reality merged into the pitch black again and then came back to her room.

"It was a trick," finally Serenity spoke.

"There was no trick. The Shadow Games do not allow cheating. The punishment for that is death."

Serenity frowned. It couldn't be true. "Then, there are no Shadow Games," she assumed, and Atem chuckled, his rich baritone laughed sending shivers down her spine, it was too much. She would seek out Shada the next day and tell him that she would protect him and hide him from his ruler's wrath.

"You always have to fight me back, why won't you yield and obey me," he spoke, with a tone that Serenity couldn't quite understand: was it threatening? Was it patronizing? Was he making fun of her and her plight? "Your destiny is to become the Queen of Egypt, why wont you accept it?" He started moving towards her, and instinctively the princess started backing up, never taking her eyes of his own, lapis lazuli blue eyes defiantly glaring at blood red ruby eyes.

"I don't want to and I can't!" she declared. "My heart is given to Endymion. I am the Princess of the White Moon and my heart has already been given away." Her voice loud and clear only served to anger him. "Our lives are completely different. I was forced to come here. I'm not like you, who belongs here. I'm not the person who can be your beloved…"

The moment he grabbed her by the shoulders, she let out a moan of pain, this would account for another bruise the next morning, "What did you just say?" his words were spoken in such a low voice it was almost a growl.

"I don't love you!" shouted Serenity and one of his hands came up to her throat, as he slammed her against the wall. Another bruise. Struggling through the constriction on her throat, she struggled to speak: "I can't marry you. Endymion and my Senshi will be reborn!"

His hand loosened on her throat, and they went back to her shoulder. Perhaps this time, he would understand that she would never give herself to him. That her prince would be reincarnated and she would meet him again.

Alas… "You have no manners!" he shouted, and his fingers bit back into her shoulders that were already sore from just before. "In this kingdom how I say, that's how it will go, and if I say you're mine, then you are." And then he lips descended onto her, as she whimpered, tried to fought back with no avail, it felt wrong, he was not Endymion, he was not her beloved. Her fist beat upon his naked chest, but he didn't care.

And then it was over. He was leaning over her still form, his forehead against hers, breathing shallow and quick, eyes dazed, as he intently watched her shaking form.

"Why are you so stubborn?" hissed Atem as he gripped her shoulders.

"Endymion will be reborn. And I am still his betrothed," she whispered frantically, her eyes rebelliously glaring back at him. The next second she was flung onto the bed unceremoniously, as Atem gripped her hands tightly, another place where she would be bruising, as he glared darkly at her. For a second the Lunarian shivered under his blazing eyes that glared at her, barely having the will left to struggle.

"You shall be my wife," he simply stated in a tone that allowed no argument.

"No!" cried out Serenity, "I don't want to! I can't! I don't love you." She resumed struggling against him, hoping that he would let go, give up, kill her, anything, but she would not marry the demon king.

"Endymion is dead!" the pharaoh said angrily, leaning down to her neck and harshly biting on the soft flesh. The moon princess sobbed in pain, trying to get away from the relentless demon king of the deserts.

* * *

**Next chapter preview:**

_She sat in the garden with Kisara and Maia, laughing joyfully, as she played with Kuriboh, at ease with the fluffy creature that he had been looking all over the palace. Laughter like bells, and a smile that lit up the whole world – she was absolutely beautiful._

_He leaned over the balcony watching her run around the pool after the fur ball. If he was right, then the fur ball would pull the same trick it pulled many time on him when he was young. And sure enough in a moment, the fur ball changed directions to the opposite, stumbling into the moon princess's legs, sending her down into the pool, much to the dismay of Maia and Kisara who ran to her. She stood up, water flowing down her body, as the light blue dress became almost transparent, her silver hair clinging o her curves, as she emerged from the water laughing and cuddling the Kuriboh. It was then that the Kuriboh noticed him and bounced out of her arms up to him._

_She froze, her facial expression vacant, but her lapis lazuli orbs trembling. The memories of last night, when she cried for him to leave her alone came back, and the pharaoh's ruby eyes darkened once more. Wordlessly he turned around and left, leaving the Kuriboh alone on the balcony, cooing in confusion, as it jumped back to Serenity._

* * *

_**15/01/2012 – **__Bam. Loads of stuff happening this chapter, Anzu's being a bitch, people are always conspiring when a ruler is about to die and Serenity torn between the desire to just send Atem to hell and doing the right things._

* * *

**Now, go on, press that button and review. Nothing excuses from enjoying my stories and not reviewing. And then go read Acheron:Infinitas and Originis and review them too… or else… -laughs evilly and disappears into the darkness-**


	6. 05: Dubietas

_**29/05/2013 –** And it has been only half a year since I last updated this story, not too bad, not as bad as with Acheron': Originis. This story is not on consistent updates though, as the Acheron series take higher priority for me at the moment, those will be the stories, I will try to update every month at least one of them, this story, will be updated when I have time, and only every other 2-3 Acheron chapters. But enjoy._

* * *

**Thank you all who reviewed this story: Doris Garcia, rosetrang628 **(Beast was not sadistic, he had anger management issues, Atem is a bit demented, Shadow-touched), **Sakura Waldorf **(the road to understanding is not simple), **Saris Yui **(you are right, I did make that mistake, had to edit it out, stupid me), **LinkLover123, Evangeline11, Sesshy's Mistress. Krissy, Infinite, Hoshinokaabi13, Henio41, El3v3n **(where areee youuuu!), **Puffgirl1952**

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**05**

_Dubietas_

* * *

If you were to walk from Egypt on horse for a bit more than a month, you would reach the plains of Sumer, where a powerful empire had spread its wings. With its capital in Babylon, the Sumerian people were one of the oldest in the Orient, conducting trade with the faraway kingdoms of India. In the city of Babylon king Ninurta reigned supreme. But the king was getting old, and his sons were of questionable strength of character, and Ninurta was beginning to worry about the Hittites in the north and Egyptians in the south. While little could be done against the Hittites in the north, seeing as their king was already married and had a tawananna, while the Egyptians in the south had a new pharaoh, who was yet to be wed. And it was right about the time of their annual gift exchange. So with little consideration King Ninurta decided to send his daughter: Princess Uri. The whole of the near Orient was enamored by her beauty; and many kings and princes offered their hand in marriage to her, but the old king Ninurta knew that such a beauty should not be wasted on love.

Waiting no longer he summoned his daughter to appear in front of him.

"Uri, I have finally decided on your marriage partner."

Uri bowed in front of him quietly, her dark eyes apathetically gazing upon him. Indeed she was perfect material for queen, not stupid, but she knew her place and deep within her heart he knew many hate and resentment was for him, so in the traditions of best give-away princesses, she would seek to become the queen and then get rid of her husband, after giving him an heir.

"It is almost time for me to send the new pharaoh of Egypt the annual presents, I've decided to send you as well, to be married to the pharaoh, he has no queen, and you are of proper breeding," spoke Ninurta, rubbing his beard, as he sat up in his throne.

Uri was quite a looked, at her seventeen years, voluptuous breasts with the wasp waist and wide childbearing hips made her perfect. She would give the pharaoh many heirs and thus ensure Babylonian rule upon the throne of Egypt.

"Of course father," quietly replied Uri bowing her head, and the hazel-red locks fell to over her face. Was it a tear he saw rolling down her cheek. Women. Always crying over stupid things. She was given the chance to rule, to save the future of the Babylonian empire, and she cried?

Ninurta made a dismissing wave with his hand, and Uri hurriedly stood up, turning to leave.

"And Uri," his daughter froze in the doors, at his words, "Don't cry on your wedding night." Her shoulders shook and his daughter was out of the throne room.

* * *

Her days were dragging on: at day she would find herself mostly entertained by Mana, Maia and Kisara, a new slave girl, who apparently was the girl found, when she was with the pharaoh, when it almost came out that she was pretending to be Shadi's slave. Kisara was from a northern country far away when it always snowed, and had pale blue almost white hair and blue eyes. Serenity could definitely see the resemblance, and regretted the fact that Kisara was now a slave to Priest Set (in his generosity, after catching her, the pharaoh apparently gifted Kisara to Set). Kisara though said that she enjoyed being Priest Set's slave, he was kind and looked after her: all of her family was dead, died in a shipwreck and she had been wandering the world for very long, hungry, cold and alone, and at least now she had some friends. (When Kisara said that, Lady Maia snorted, but Serenity knew that the noble lady enjoyed Kisara's company, just as much as the latter hers.)

Then some days she attended official events, where she had to sit next to the pharaoh, and look bored. The very first few times, when she tried rebelling, he took it out on the handmaidens he assigned to her, having found out, that attacking her won't help and she will only get more rebellious.

And at nights, he came to her. Each morning when he left she would be left alone in her bed, her shoulders, hands and neck covered in new bruises, bruises that would heal by the fall of night, only to be replaced by new ones, because each night he ordered her to submit to him, and she never did. Each night he told her she was no longer Endymion's, each night he told her that her destiny now lay within Egypt and she had to accept it. But she always cried, she always fought back, and that was how she usually fell asleep.

Honestly it was getting to her. The long days and too short nights, where she couldn't even sleep. Her appetite had gone down and her bodyweight was disappearing. Sometimes she heard the court lady's pitiful whispers, in their moments of compassion.

_Poor, princess Serenity, perhaps our king would be best to let her go…_

_She's almost like a ghost, no color, and look at her, she looks as if the wind would blow her over…_

_Poor girl doesn't have much longer to live…_

If only they were right. If only it was so. If only hunger could kill her, she would be free of this hell, and could join her family and friends in the Galaxy Cauldron, waiting for rebirth. Today would be one of the 'official' days, when she would be playing a concubine again. Her handmaidens were still recovering from last whipping, and she had no wish to anger the pharaoh again, so she quietly stood as the girls dressed her up, the golden and turquoise dress only accentuating her small frame, the dress semi-transparent, made of fine chiffon embroidered in many gems at the top.

"Would you like your hair up, your highness?" inquired one of the girl, Nyx, she was a Greek beauty with long curly brown hair, straight features that reminded her much of Sailor Uranus, and a taste of freedom and seas in the languid way she was. She bowed in front of Serenity, holding up a mirror.

The princess narrowed her eyes at her reflection: even when gaunt looking, she still managed to look too beautiful. This would never work, she had hoped maybe her lack of appetite would make her look like death and she'd simply be undesirable to the pharaoh, but the Silver Crystal in her body, was withstanding the damage, and she only looked more frail and elegant, like some kind of forest spirit.

"No, leave it be," finally replied Serenity, she still had the precious stones from the day before on golden bands attached to her hair. She'd be fine, it was only another council meeting or something. She was served a small breakfast in her room: the only thing she enjoyed about the official days: she didn't have to eat breakfast with the pharaoh, that was always a welcome break as the early morning meal has turned into him tormenting her more, Queen Anzu taking jabs at her and harem ladies discussing her new bruises.

She finished her fruit, just as the great big disc of sun, had risen at the eyesight height, it's scorching rays sending heat wave through the desert and into the city. It would be just about now that Mahaad and Mana would come to escort her to the throne room. And sure enough the gilded doors swung open, and there stood Lady Mana and Priest Mahaad, both dressed in their magician garbs, surrounded by the soldier guard, they steeped into a low bow, as they beckoned her to follow. And Serenity complied, walking out of the door, Mahaad and Mana following after her, the guards in two lines after the magicians.

"What is the agenda for today?" asked Serenity pausing at the inner courtyard for a moment, to wave at Kisara and Maia. Mahaad nudged her forwards: "Today, we receive the gifts from the Babylonian empire on the continuous good relationship with our new pharaoh."

"Our pharaoh hasn't broken the old truce, even though taking over Babylonia now would be a piece of cake," chirped Mana, both of the magician breaking out in laughter at her words. Serenity pursed her lips: waging war just for fun, how stupid and barbaric. And this was the man claiming that she belonged to him.

"He had that on agenda though," mentioned Mahaad.

"Oh, but he's busy wooing the princess here, isn't he." Mana giggled as Serenity flushed in anger at herself and him. At him, because he was here, instead of somewhere out there, doing something which he was meant to be, killing and spreading hat, and at herself, because for a few moments she really wished he was out there conquering Babylonia. But he couldn't be here and not getting what would be best for his kingdom, just because of her.

"Surely a woman cannot distract that man," snorted Serenity, as the guards opened the doors to a large, lavishly decorated courtyard, where this court would be held. Two golden thrones stood at the back, one was for her, in the other sat Atem. His red eyes zeroed in on her, the moment the doors opened, as the herald announced _Her Highness Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, fiancée to Pharaoh Atem, future Queen of Lower and Upper Egypt. _

The heads of people around her were lowered as she walked in stride to the throne, where Pharaoh Atem stood up, and gave her a mock bow.

"My princess," he whispered, plucking up her hand to plant a feather light kiss on her knuckles.

No sooner than she was seated the ceremony of gift accepting began.

* * *

On the seventh night of sailing from Ugarit, to which she had arrived from Karkemish, after having sailed for five days up the Euphrates, they arrived in Het-ka-ptah(1), a city of a thousand lights. From the moment Uri stepped upon the Egyptian soil she hated it. It was too hot, it was too sandy, and everywhere she looked, at the horizon she would see the mountains, or the river. There was not much vegetation, there were no hanging garden that Babylon was famous for, it was too dry and too harsh. They were admitted to the palace the previous night, but informed the pharaoh was too busy to greet them, so she had to wait two more nights.

And during the two knights in the royal house of Egypt, Uri had finally managed to sneak a peak at the pharaoh that she was supposed to marry. She was being led by Priest Set to a dining hall, when she saw him, and from the moment Uri laid her eyes upon the young pharaoh, she fell hard. He was beautiful, she had never seen such a man before. Red eyes glistening like rubies that were soaked in blood, bronzed skin that rippled with tight muscles beneath it, noble features of his face made her sink of Enki, one of their father gods, perhaps for once her father hadn't done her wrong. She had always feared that she would be married off to some thirty-year old king who had many concubines, but this one was not only young, powerful and beautiful, he had no queen, so she could use all the things she learnt to capture his heart and become the ruler of Egypt. And then it would be her father who would be begging for her favor.

The palanquin waved softly, as the slaves lifted it and the procession began. Through the heavy veils and covers, Uri could hear the herald announcing the various gifts her father had sent the pharaoh.

"Jade lion from far east civilization in the forests, past the Indian kings."

That would be the last lavish gift her father sent.

"And finally, the king of Babylonia, Ninurta, sends his best wishes about your enthronement, and wishes upon His Majesty many heirs and years of prosperous reign. His Majesty Ninurta in a bid to further the peaceful relationships between Babylonian Empire and the Egyptian Empire presents his daughter to the Pharaoh's harem."

There were hushed whispers outside, and the vizier his father had sent with her, moved the veil aside, letting Uri get out of the palanquin. The pharaoh's inner palace was certainly a lot more pleasant than the city and the outer palace. Uri steeped into a low bow in front of the pharaoh, and as she looked up, the young ambitious princess froze. There was another woman seated at the throne next to the pharaoh. Of course, the pharaoh's sister – it had to be her – Uri remembered being told by the vizier that the Egyptian princes had a tradition of marrying their sisters in order to preserve the royal family line, but that the new pharaoh had no intention of marrying his sister-queen. She did look though quite different to the pharaoh, while he had black hair with golden and red strands twisting through his locks; she had pale silver, almost white hair. He was really bronzed, the tan making him appear as if he was made of dark gold, while the woman's pale white skin, could only be compared to the snow on faraway mountains in Tibet. His eyes were blood red, and her eyes the night-sky blue. They looked like day and night, perhaps not the same mother or the same father, which would explain why the pharaoh didn't wish to marry his sister.

"This is Princess Uri, she is the perfect candidate for queen," spoke the vizier, he was an elderly man from the city of Ugarit, who had worked his way up the ranks, in her father's court, sly as a snake, he had ensured many alliances during the years he worked for her father. And this time he would ensure that she would be seated on that throne, and not let it go to the sister. Zimah could not fail her. Uri straightened up and let the silk robes that covered her figure flow down into a heap on the ground. She knew that her body was one of her greatest assets.

"As you can see, Princess Uri is of the right age, her body shall give you many healthy heirs, Pharaoh Atem," vizier Zimah bowed, and Uri was left standing in front of the pharaoh's judging eyes. His red eyes flickered over her body, and Uri barely contained a smirk: she was known as the Siren of the Orient, one look at her men were bewitched.

"I see, escort her to the harem then," said pharaoh Atem finally. His voice was dismissive and he didn't look interested in the least. Vizier Zimah stood up, confused at the turn of events, it was a known fact that King Ninurta brought her out to play if male royalties needed a little bit of nudging. He had never pushed her into anyone's bed, but had asked her several times to sing or dance at an official meeting, in order to soften the hearts of men.

"Your majesty, if I may?" spoke Uri up. The blood red eyes suddenly became focused on her, instead of the stuttering vizier who was trying to find a way of making her more interesting to the ruler of these lands. The pharaoh nodded briefly.

"I have travelled a long way, and am quite tired, but your brilliance has fascinated me, and I wish to sing you an ode to your glory." For a second the pharaoh seemed briefly amused and beckoned her to continue.

"I think we should enjoy this performance, do please grace us with your singing, Princess Uri," he spoke, his low voice sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. So Princess Uri opened her mouth and sang an ode to Gilgamesh, hoping that the pharaoh would see that he was her Gilgamesh, and she would serve him as the best queen, he would ever get. Her voice carried over the courtyard, soft and gentle, yet powerful and as she finished the noblemen applauded her loudly, as vizier Zimah clapped the loudest: "Marvelous, stunning! Our Princess Uri is the truly the voice of gods in the Orient, don't you agree, Your Majesty?"

Uri bowed again to the pharaoh revealing her ample cleavage, her eyes never leaving his: sure enough, the red rubies flickered for a moment down to her breast and then he smirked. Uri rejoiced, he definitely god caught in her charms.

"Princess Uri is an astonishing singer," she stood up, a pleased expression on her face, her green eyes flickering with amusement: soon, she would be the undeniable queen of the Orient. "But there is a singing bird who has no competition within this palace walls." He gripped his sister's hand, as she gave an annoyed hiss to him, her blue eyes narrowed in distaste.

"Perhaps you should sing," spoke Atem.

"I have no desire to compete," replied his sister. Uri barely conceived a sneer, This slip of a girl who looked not nearly womanly enough couldn't even hope to compete with her.

Immediately the pharaoh's expression darkened, it was Uri's lucky day, the sister queen was not winning any favor with her behavior, as the pharaoh stood up and angrily hissed, "That is my order, Serenity," he pulled her up. Serenity, that was weird, Serenity was not an Egyptian name, vizier Zimah looked also confused.

"My pharaoh, excuse me, for the interruption," the old man began, as with an exasperated sigh the pharaoh waved him to continue, "It was our mistake that the sister-queen was allegedly Anzu, I will have to have the golden name plate jewelry redone for sister-queen's Serenity," the vizier nodded to the queen, "I hope you forgive us, Your Highness."

The pale queen and the pharaoh stared at the vizier and Princess Uri for a moment, until they broke out in laughter, both of them. The sister-queen's laughter was a bit on the edge and nervous, while the pharaoh's laughter was just from amusement, at something the Babylonian princess didn't understand.

"Oh, I wish I would be sister-queen Anzu," laughed the pale woman, seating herself back into the throne, "Alas, I am not, the sister-queen is currently attending the festival of Osiris in the city of Waset(2)." The ground seemed to disappear, as Uri felt light-headed. He already took a queen. He already had a queen, this Serenity, he took already a queen, but why wasn't her father informed? It was common courtesy that the rulers informed their neighbors of their marriages,

"Forgive me, my pharaoh, but I was not aware you took a queen," the Babylonian princess spoke, perhaps it was time to turn on the feminine charm, she lunged towards the pharaoh, ignoring the multitude spears immediately pointed at her, Uri fell down to his feet, her arms wrapping around his leg. "Had I known that, I would have not volunteered to take my younger sister's stead," she whimpered, "for I had fallen in love with you, my liege, the moment I heard wondrous stories about you."

The pharaoh chuckled, as he sat down as well, a warm hand entangling itself in her soft locks, "Do you hear this, Serenity," with a yank he pulled her face up to face the woman at his side. The blue eyes emotionlessly met Uri's gaze. This humiliation, she would make Serenity disappear and then she would never be humiliated in front of some other woman seated on that throne. "My darling moon fairy, you have competition," the pharaoh teased, finally releasing Uri's hair, "Princess Uri came here to marry me and become my queen," the Babylonian princess was given a gentle pat on her head, "yet you still fight your destiny."

"Perhaps you should take her as your queen, gods know I will never submit to you, my pharaoh," replied the pale woman quietly, but her words were scathing. With a growl of frustration, Atem grabbed the long silver locks, pulling her head close to his.

"My dear Serenity, do behave in front of other," he hissed lowly. This small exchange of words went unnoticed by everyone else, but as Uri was at the pharaoh's feet, she heard it all fine.

"My pharaoh, is Lady Serenity a concubine?" asked Zimah carefully, if she was then the pharaoh was breaking the hierarchy, even as a noble lady concubine, Princess Uri would rank above this Serenity, yet Uri was at the ground at the pharaoh's feet, while Serenity sat at his side.

Atem gave them all a glance, as if their existence was meaningless in his world, and Uri had no doubt that was what he thought, because of this woman, who had no doubt put a spell on him, "Ah, forgive me my manners," he said, "this is Princess Serenity of the White Moon, my fiancée and future queen of Lower and Upper Egypt. Princess Uri, she shall be your senior in the harem, I am sure she will help you if you get in trouble," the red-eyed man cast his companion another amused glance, "won't you."

* * *

The finches in the gardens had longe since finished singing, when Atem had finished his daily tasks. He was about to retire for the night, when Priest Set requested an audience.

His childhood friend and companion wasted no time: "Your highness, there are rumors," Set spoke careful to keep his voice down.

"Rumors? Do entertain me, Set," Atem replied. The palace was always full of them, and lately they were all plots to kill Serenity.

"Vizier Zimah had left hurriedly back to Babylonia, and Princess Serenity's handmaidens spoke to me of a plot by Uri to dispose of the moon princess." At Set's words Atem only smirked, it was no surprise, Princess Uri after all had a very clear agenda, she wanted to be seated at his side as the queen of Egypt.

"Also, they mentioned hearing Zimah say that the turn of events required they send princesses to the Hittite empire, to be taken as concubines to the crown prince."

"Old Ninurta is still trying to hold onto his power," sneered Atem, "well it is of no bother to me, guard Serenity, I will deal with Ninurta and Hittites if it comes to that," the pharaoh said.

Set didn't seem to be convinced.

"Perhaps it would be wise to keep Princess Uri guessing about your intentions, we would have more time to prepare in case Ninurta decided to cement an alliance with the Hittites, they've had their sights set on Ugarit for quite a while."

Atem sighed, Set was right, War did take quite a lot out of the country, and it would be best to have Uri placate the old king for a while.

"Very well, I shall take Princess Uri tomorrow on a cruise, I'll let her entertain the delusions of grandeur for awhile more."

Set nodded. "As you wish, my pharaoh, I will prepare a boat." With a sweep the priest was out of the throne room. Atem glanced at the sand clock. Dinner would have been over by now, so Serenity should be free. It was about time to retire for rest, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. The red-eyed pharaoh sent a servant to summon Serenity to his chambers. Tonight he would try a different approach.

* * *

Just like always, in the late night she was summoned to his bedchambers. Nyx and Agathe freshened her up, applying scented oils to her hair and skin, as Nyx chattered that in time, Serenity will bear the pharaoh a child and she will find freedom in motherhood. The words made Serenity only feel sicker to stomach than she already was. The bruises from the morning had already disappeared, and she had no doubts that she would be awarded new ones tonight, when he would grip her, or slam her against the wall.

Each night left her terrified.

The walk to his bedchambers was far too short, and just like always she wasn't prepared to face him, as she entered his room. He was sat in front of a game board that reminded her of chess, she played on the moon. With a flick of his hand, he dismissed her handmaidens and beckoned her to join him.

"Come Serenity, shall we play?" he asked. The seemingly innocent question sent Serenity's heart into overload mode. What was he planning now? Another Shadow Game? She had witnessed quite a few in some of the official meetings, he never lost one. And in one of them she saw the Shadow eat the soul of the vizier who dared to challenge him about his choice of queen. The man died for the traditions their pharaoh no longer wished to uphold, and it was her fault in a way.

If only he wasn't so obsessed with her.

Seated across of him, the moon princess gave the game a brief glance. She had no clue what this game was or how she should play it. "Is this a Shadow Game?" she inquired.

In reply to her question, the red-eyed demon king burst out in laughter.

"No," he shook his head, "I have no need to play a Shadow Game with you, my dear Serenity, I merely wish for us to become friends."

Princess Serenity barely concealed a snort, coughing politely into her hand, "Friends?" she asked, "Friends do not keep friends with them against their will," she dryly whispered. His eyes narrowed and she expected the volatile man to subject her to more mental and physical abuse. But nothing happened.

He waved at the game board, "This is Senet, the first person to get their pieces off the board wins," he passed her sticks with incisions on them, "you throw the sticks and that's how much your piece goes forwards," carefully he set up their pieces and motioned her to start.

"Let's play."

* * *

"I wish to see the pharaoh," spoke Uri in a resolute tone that allowed no arguments. The old vizier whom the pharaoh had assigned to take care of her needs, Nebamun, stuttered in reply: "I am sorry, Princess Uri, His Majesty summons ladies to his bedchambers, as he sees fit, I am not allowed to request an audience with His Majesty at this time of night."

He was absolutely useless. How was she supposed to get ahead of that Serenity's game, unless she was able to charm the pharaoh with her assets? "Nebamun, I arrived from the faraway city of Babylonia to become His Majesty's wife, and that I intend to become, I will bear him many heirs and make sure his line stays strong!"

"I appreciate your devotion to His Majesty, your Highness, but tonight His Majesty is with Her Highness Princess Serenity, as I've been informed already by Lady Maia, that he had summoned her to his bedchambers half an hour again."

Uri's fist clenched, and she felt her sharp nails biting into the palm of her hand, as she sat down.

"I will summon dancers and musicians to please you, Your Highness, you should rest, tomorrow His Majesty will take you on a boat trip," Nebamun explained. Uri growled, as she threw a vase in his direction, not satisfied when the vase hit the wall beside the frightened old man instead.

"No! Just leave! I wish to be left alone!" she cried out. Mumbling apologies and bowing to her repeatedly Nebamun stumbled backwards out of her room. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. She had to see the pharaoh tonight. The sooner she could entice the man, she sooner she'd be crowned the queen of Egypt.

She would leave her room and get to the pharaoh's chambers in the night. He should dismiss Serenity in a few hours, and that's when she'll pretend to have been summoned to his chambers, after all, the stupid guards would believe anything she would say. Giggling in anticipation Princess Uri set out to find a suitable outfit, one that would make a grown man become putty in her hands.

* * *

Click. His figure moved four squares forward. "Tell me about your kingdom." The bloody eyes looked actually positively curious. It was an interesting look on the demon king's face. And she had to admit, when he wasn't seething with fury, he could look quite dashing. But of course this was only a part of his deception.

"That is unexpected," murmured Serenity, as she rolled her sticks, "instead of having me silent and obedient, you wish for me to talk?"

The red eyes alit with something akin to mild annoyance, "Do not be so brazen," his voice soft yet warning, "and besides," Atem trailed off, "I have no need for a queen, who will be my slave."

Serenity coughed. "Yet, that is what you expect of me," she noted, moving her piece off the game table.

The red-eyed demon king rolled his eyes, "I expect you to submit to me" he said exasperated by her seeming misunderstanding, "and become my queen. You are the only one who is worthy of ruling Egypt by my side."

A dark smirk crossed Serenity's lips, "But that is never happening."

She expected him to flip again, to attack her, as his eyes darkened, surely he wouldn't hold his temper twice in the same night, "Never say never, Serenity," he chided, and then added in a darker voice, "and do not push your luck." The threat was clear. Behave or suffer again. The pharaoh's game sticks rolled and with a fluid movement he exchanged the positions of his and her game pieces. "So, tell me about your kingdom, your people, your traditions," he asked again.

Serenity froze. She really didn't want to talk about her kingdom, it would only bring more pain, why would he push so much. "Well…" his voice was loosing patience. And she was honestly enjoying this game for a change from his violent attitude.

"Very well, what would you like to know?" sighed Serenity.

Atem thought for a moment. "Where did you people originate?"

Serenity smiled gently, it was one of her favorite myths: "We came from faraway stars, it was hear that my ancestor goddess Selene found the Moon that she liked. She built her kingdom, and around it's bright light the other gods also established their kingdoms." In a way she associated herself with that Selene.

Atem tapped his chin, "Selene, isn't that a goddess that is honored by the Aegean sea?"

The moon princess inclined her head. "Indeed, a long time ago Selene came down to the Aegean sea and met a man, she fell in love with him, but could only see him, when he slept, in secret she begot a child from him, and that was the fist of the Serenity line." The goddess Selene herself came down and begot children from a mortal man, ironically his name was also Endymion, so Serenity honestly believed that she could make a happier ending that Selene had, after all, she didn't see Prince Endymion only when he was asleep.

The next question came fast enough. It seemed the pharaoh had been curious for quite a while. "How did you rulers manage to rule such a vast kingdom, if you do not fight."

Pf course he wouldn't understand, with another sigh, perhaps it would be a long night again, Serenity spoke: "The lunarians fight, but we prefer to avoid conflict."

His eyes narrowed in thought. "What if an enemy attacks you?"

"We tried to reason with them." Serenity shrugged.

The next question hit her lack a bag of bricks. "Is that what happened when Beryl took control of Elysion?" Startled Serenity looked at him. That was absolutely uncalled for.

She lowered her head, trying to blink away the fast approaching tears. Why did they have to speak about this? She was still mourning… she would forever mourn… "I would prefer not to speak about this," she choked out.

The pharaoh snorted. "As you can see, you cannot always use peace-talking."

He was demeaning her mother's sacrifice, all the blood shed. How could he… Angrily Serenity looked straight at him, "Listen!" she cried out, "My mother sent everyone to be reborn into the future, she sacrificed herself so that other people would live on," declared the moon child vehemently, no one would devalue that battle.

Atem shook his head, "But she let the enemy destroy the kingdom, and speaking about reincarnation…" he trailed off letting Serenity interrupt him:

"She didn't let the enemy destroy the kingdom!"

She expected him to punish her for interrupting him, she expected everything, except him jut calmly asking, "Really?" There was just something about that questions which made her doubt the battle too, and she couldn't put her finger on it, why exactly she felt this way. Atem moved another piece on the game board and then calmly started explaining:

"My intel says that it is very unlikely that the Queen, who had ruled for hundreds of years would fall under the siege from Queen Beryl, who released the demon Metallia." Yes, it was something that scared her. He couldn't talk anymore. He couldn't continue this thought.

"What do you know?!" hissed out the anxious princess.

A slight smile took his features, as she moved another piece off the game board, making their score even. "Queen Selenity sealed Metallia, when she was still a young queen," finally spoke Atem, "and much less powerful. I just don't understand why the whole kingdom perished and how is it that she just couldn't reseal the demonic army."

It was true. Her mother was a very powerful woman, she had hundreds of years of experience, why couldn't she defeat Beryl? Beryl was only a tool for Metallia, much weaker than the demon her mother had originally sealed in the Sun. Of course… they were taken by surprise…. "The attack was sudden," said Serenity, her voice firm, "Prince Endymion came for my birthday to the Moon and then suddenly there was an attack. We were not prepared."

"Yet wasn't it the same way when you were born?" asked Atem.

Serenity froze, "What do you mean?" What happened when she was born?

"Queen Nehelenia from the dark side of the Moon, appeared in the palace and attacked the queen, yet with no hesitation the Queen sealed her into a world behind the mirror."

She never knew of that. But she did hear from Venus about a which who got trapped on the other side of the mirror. That time her mother calmed her down, and just said to follow the light in her heart. Her mother never said there was no one on the other wised of the mirror.

"I didn't know about this," Serenity shook her head, besides, maybe Nehelenia wasn't as powerful as Metallia, "Besides," the sivler-haired girl murmured, "using the Silver Crystal can kill you. That's why my mother had to sacrifice herself to save us."

But still the pharaoh pressed on. "But why didn't she protect the kingdom, why make everyone die and then send them into the reincarnation cycle?"

"She… she had no choice." Was she even sure of that herself. She had heard of wondrous stories about her mother, how she vanquished legions of demons when she fought against them.

"Are you sure?" his voice became hard and unforgiving, it was as if… as if he was judging her for some crime, "Are you really that naïve?" Atem asked. "Princess, even if Beryl's attack was sudden she would need a lot ore than a few hours to destroy all life on the other planets too."

Finally Serenity had enough. He couldn't be in any way implying what she thought he was. Her mother wouldn't sacrifice the kingdom, she would never do that, her mother was a kind benevolent ruler, "Listen, I don't know!" cried out Serenity, "I remember Endymion rushing forwards to protect me." She remembered how the energy blast from Beryl had stolen the light out of his eyes. He died to protect her. "He died." She remembered how the sword seemed to be the only way out from the pain. "Then I took the sword and killed myself, because I couldn't bear to live without him." She had no idea what her mother was doing. At that moment she didn't care. "Then I awoke…" After it was all over, she was the only one to live again, thanks to the Silver Crystal. All of this, just brought back tears. The warm salty liquid slowly made its way down her cheeks.

For a second Atem looked as if he wanted to say something else, but then he sighed, and tiredly said: "I would really like you not to mention Endymion every time you're with me."

Her blue eyes immediately zeroed in at him, he would remind him of her and then ask not to mention him? "I can't help it, I love him," she whispered.

And just as equally angry with her, as she was angry with him, red eyes met her gaze, "Then forget him!" he said emotionlessly.

"How can you be so heartless! Have you even loved anyone?"

For a second he froze. He looked lost only for a mere second, but Serenity knew that she hit a sore spot.

"I love you, you crazy woman!" he finally spoke and Serenity laughed bitterly at his words. Who was he fooling? This was not love!

"This is not love. You are just lusting after me or the power within me!" she accused, immediately getting a growl in return. He toppled the game board to the ground, sending a vase plummeting down, as it broke into a thousand pieces.

"You belong to me!" he growled, "Because if this is not love," the table separating them was flung away, and in one step he was in front of her, his hands harshly gripping at her wrists, "the way you drive me mad," he whispered darkly, "if this is not love, then what is it?!"

And still she fought. "Let me go!" and his lips descended upon hers, leaving bite marks and bruises in their wake.

* * *

The spears of the guards outside of the pharaoh's chamber, crossed in front of her face. The head guard swallowed as he gazed upon her bare breasts, "I'm sorry, this area is forbidden," he choked out.

Uri glared at him, "Do you know who I am? I am Princess Uri, and the pharaoh had summoned me to fulfill the marriage contract between the Babylonian empire and the Egyptian empire!" nevertheless she spoke in a coy voice.

The two guards shared a glance.

"The pharaoh doesn't like to be kept waiting," Uri murmured, twirling a strange of her hazel locks, revealing the nipple to the hungry eyes of the guards. The first one nodded, and pushed the twin doors open. Uri calmly walked in, feeling quite satisfied as the heavy gold doors quietly shut behind her. She was in the chambers of the pharaoh, dressed in a traditional, yet very revealing Egyptian dress, her breasts bounced slightly, as she took steady strides towards the innermost part of the pharaoh's accommodation.

"You belong to me!" the young princess heard the pharaoh's angry voice, and something broke on the floor, the sound of shattering glass echoing through the empty front room. Quietly she snuck closer to the next set of doors, where a small crack revealed to her, Atem gripping Princess Serenity by her neck, as the small girl clawed at his hand, hissing and spitting and kicking, which only seemed to amuse him, he had a stream of blood flowing down his chin. Her lips were bloodied too.

He lowered Serenity to the ground, releasing her neck and the short princess gave him a most venomous gaze, as she gently held her neck, taking a step back from the red-eyed man.

"I will never belong to you," whispered Serenity, but Atem only chuckled, as he grabbed Serenity's hand and pulled her against his body. No words were exchanged, as the two tried staring the other down. Finally Serenity averted her gaze, and chuckling the pharaoh leaned down to steal a kiss.

Boiling with anger, Uri hurriedly retreated from the door. Her plan was foiled. She could no longer stay here, if he would find her sneaking in his chambers, her head could very well roll, until the official ceremony of marriage, she was still a foreign princess.

Perhaps Uri would ask her mother to send her the handmaiden that she so valued. She heard rumors that the old lady, Ereshkigal was an accomplished witch.

* * *

The next morning came too soon again, but for the first time in a long time Serenity felt well slept. Just as usual the pharaoh had covered her in new bruises, and just like usual he never took her. Perhaps she could be thankful at least for that, her purity was untouched. Serenity groaned in pain as she sat up. Strange, she was still in the pharaoh's room. Usually if he had to leave early, he would wake her, to have breakfast with her, or she would be sent back to her room.

Something warm and furry rubbed against her bare foot and in fright Serenity jumped up from the bed. There was a brown squeaking fur-ball in her bed.

"Kuriiiiii…" it purred happily at her, and the moon princess carefully approached the weird thing. Immediately it bounced at her, and Serenity screamed.

Ten minutes later Agathe was nursing a sore spot on the back of her head, where she hit herself, when she stumbled backwards away from Kuriboh. Mana was scolding the little brown fur ball, whose name was Kuriboh. She presumed the pharaoh had left her the fur ball as a companion, while he takes Princess Uri out.

"I don't see why he has to pretend in front of that libertine woman," whined Mana, "I mean everyone knows Uri will never become queen." She gave a critical look over Serenity's hair nodding in approval to Nyx. "Now oil the braids, they need to glow," she ordered.

"Why are you dolling me up more than usual, Lady Mana?" asked Serenity, just as Kuriboh bounced into her lap, automatically beginning to pet the brown creature, who began purring in content.

"So that Uri goes back to where she came from," replied Maia, flipping her blonde hair back.

"Princess Uri has done nothing to you," began Serenity, but the sour faces Mana and Maia pulled showed her that they didn't agree with her sentiment. "Alright, what happened?" Neither Mana nor Maia answered, they shared a glance.

"You'll see later," finally said Mana, "for now let's go to the pool, Kisara shall come there soon too…"

* * *

It was well past the lunch time, when the three females were enjoying themselves in a well-secured inner garden, splashing at each other water, while musicians and singers sang songs to please their ears. And even if the sun was blinding, it did nothing to hide the ugly red whip mark on Kisara's face, when the northerner came to join them.

"Kisara!" Serenity gasped, as she ran over to the girl, "What happened?" Kisara flushed and ducked her head.

"No need to worry about me, Princess, it's nothing," the white girl murmured. The whip mark was fresh, and Mana and Maia looked just as angered with it, as Serenity was. "Was it Uri?" asked the moon princess. Kisara shook her head a bit too forcefully for it to be not true. "It was, wasn't it?"

Blue eyes glanced up fearfully at her, "Princess, it was my fault really."

Serenity sighed, sometimes it was useless arguing with Kisara, she was so meek, that she wouldn't ever stand up for herself, and with the slave stigma she bore…

"Uri tripped Kisara during breakfast, and then had her handmaiden whip her, because slaves are not allowed to eat where the noble ladies eat," Mana's voice was clipped, as she explained the situation.

Maia sighed. "Neither me or Mana bear enough weight on our own, if the pharaoh is absent from breakfast, and Kisara came to provide company to you, as the pharaoh had instructed her in the morning," she elaborated.

"But since you were so tired, we decided to let you sleep and if you're absent from br4eakfast, Princess Uri is the next highest ranking in the harem, so she decided to take it out on Kisara."

Serenity gripped her fists together, it was unfair. Why did Kisara had to suffer just because some princess from another country wanted what Serenity didn't need anyway? All she wanted was freedom, but… if she ran away Shada would die, and if she wasn't here, who would help those weaker?

"Kisara, come here," the moon Princess beckoned the girl, with a wave, as the other girl came within her hands reach, the princess put her hand over Kisara's cheek, where the bright red scar from the whip would probably never heal on it's own, "From now on, you are no longer just Kisara," said Serenity, "you are Lady Kisara, honorary Lady of the Atlas City on the Moon," she could feel the golden crescent on her forehead alight, as it send a healing magic wave through Kisara's body, taking away all the pain, all the scars, leaving her just as pristine as she should have been in the first place.

"Princess, I…" Kisara stammered, "this is too much," she pleaded, "I am a simple girl, not a lady," Kisara fell to her knees.

"Nonsense," replied Serenity, "you are my dear friend, and now you are also my vassal, so if next time Princess Uri dares to raise her hand at you, she will have to deal with me."

* * *

The sun had passed its zenith, and Princess Uri was still waiting for the pharaoh. He was supposed to have arrived to the lavish boat quite awhile ago.

"Where is he?" growled the Babylonian princess jumping up for the umpteenth time, beginning to stalk across the deck angrily. The heat was unbearable, and the sound of the acacia's in the swampy water, occasional roars of crocodiles did nothing to placate her.

"He must be busy with kingdom related business. He should be here soon," the old man replied, instructing the slaves to fan faster. Princess Uri frowned, but sat back down into her seat, feeling a bit light-headed after her freak-out. Well, she supposed a pharaoh would be quite busy. As long as he was not with the moon witch, she was fine with that.

* * *

He had been on his way to the boat to see Princess Uri, when he decided to take a detour to have a glance at what Serenity did usually during the day. It was very rare that he had a moment free from his duties, so he never knew what she got up to, how she looked when he wasn't around. Set informed her of his location, and alone the pharaoh went off into the direction of the private pool garden in the centre of his wing.

She sat in the garden with Kisara and Maia, laughing joyfully, as she played with Kuriboh, at ease with the fluffy creature that he had been looking all over the palace. Laughter like bells, and a smile that lit up the whole world – she was absolutely beautiful.

He leaned over the balcony watching her run around the pool after the fur ball. If he was right, then the little fur ball would pull the same trick it pulled many times on him when he was young. And sure enough in a moment, the fur ball changed directions to the opposite, stumbling into the moon princess's legs, sending her down into the pool, much to the dismay of Maia and Kisara who ran to her. She stood up, water flowing down her body, as the light blue dress became almost transparent, her silver hair clinging o her curves, as she emerged from the water laughing and cuddling the Kuriboh. It was then that the Kuriboh noticed him and bounced out of her arms up to him.

She froze, her facial expression vacant, but her lapis lazuli orbs trembling. The memories of last night, when she cried for him to leave her alone came back, and the pharaoh's ruby eyes darkened once more. She would always fight him, wouldn't she? Perhaps… Wordlessly he turned around and left, leaving the Kuriboh alone on the balcony, cooing in confusion, as it jumped back to Serenity.

Perhaps, it would be wise to listen to his councillors and take another queen. Serenity showed no signs of giving up on her pointless fidelity to Endymion, and he needed an heir. He needed to make sure his line prevailed. Perhaps the councillors were right, Serenity was too indomitable. His sister wasn't' a suitable choice to be a queen, she was too careful and smart, even if she was completely devoted to him, he needed someone much more careless. Perhaps Uri would indeed make a better queen. She wouldn't be crying Endymion, Endymion, Endymion over and over again, and she seemed eager to please him, but she was overly ambitious and that would make her careless. He could have his heirs and he would have Babylonia in his back pocket. Perhaps Uri was not such a bad choice after all. First he could secure his reign and extend influence, after all Serenity couldn't run away, and she wouldn't age, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

**End Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_The priestess gave her a bow. "Your Highness, arrangements have been finalized for your attendance to the festival, if you would follow me," she spoke in a calm voice._

_Serenity's eyes narrowed. "My attendance? It is my understanding that Princess Uri is attending the festival as the pharaoh's companion," she said. What was Atem planning now? Was he going to humiliate her further and have her join the concubines, walking by foot behind him and the royal palanquin? "I am not joining the concubines," hissed Serenity._

_"Your Highness, I assure you, you are not joining the concubines in the procession," replied Isis._

_"Yet it is Princess Uri who shall be within the royal palanquin," noted Serenity._

_"That is true," Priestess Isis nodded to the servants behind her, who were holding a chest to bring it in. As they placed the chest down and opened, the servant girls took out first an elaborate golden head dress, the vulture on its front looking up, it's golden bejeweled wings going down like the khat(4) the nobility wore, on it's top were a pair of horn, with a throne in between them, the sun disk behind the throne. A golden dress with ruby and emerald necklace on the top lay within the chest and as the servants raised it, they revealed a pair of golden wings that would be attached to her hands._

* * *

**_Chapter notes:_**

_(1) Het-ka-ptah – Ancient capital before the first dynasty (?)_

_(2) Waset - Thebes_

* * *

_**29/05/2013 – **__Like I already mentioned, I cannot promise anything with this story, the Acheron Yugioh/Sailor Moon crossover takes priority. But I can promise to update this story after posting at least a chapter to Infinitis and Originis. which would mean 2-4 updates to those two stories, and a guaranteed one for this one. And you know how I update, if you bother me, review and whine enough, I find some time and do a chapter. Cause I know what it's like to be held on the edge of a story, I'm talking about **Sesshy's Mistress **(her Alucard crossover), **El3v3n **(who disappeared) and **CosmosAngel1 **(who's the biggest cliffhanger beeyatch of them all). :D Butyea, hope you enjoyed this, now off to read Acheron series, that shall be your main course of food from me. :P_

* * *

**Now, go on, press that button and review. Nothing excuses from enjoying my stories and not reviewing. And then go read Acheron:Infinitas and Originis and review them too… or else… -laughs evilly and disappears into the darkness-**


	7. 06: Incertus

**Thank you all who reviewed this story: kazekitsune666 **(I already replied to you about your comment of me making a second Red River, this will not be the case, and it's silly of you to presume so, perhaps you ahve not read my other stories, if you think that), **Kirssy, ****rosetrang628 **(post one comment about Serenity being poisoned, and everyone goes mad), **Puffgirl1952, ****Sesshy's Mistress** (hahaha, and now you'll have to wait another chapter to find out what's happening with the poisoning), **Doris Garcia,**

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**06**

_Incertus_

* * *

The pharaoh arrived an hour late, storming onto the boat, hurriedly followed by mage Mahaad and vizier Shimon Muran, a dozen soldiers.

Princess Uri straightened up and gave him a pleasant smile, even though inside she was furious: a little voice inside her head nagged and nagged that the reason her prey was so irritated (despite trying hard to conceal it) was the bane of her existence, the moon witch. Even today she managed to get to him first. And according to the palace rumors and what Uri saw last night, Serenity still had not yielded to the king of these lands: she insisted on defying him at every possibility she had. Why the pharaoh still had not chopped her head off, Uri could not understand.

The crimson blood eyes focused on her, and the young princess's heart trembled, just a bit. "Forgive my lateness, Princess Uri," his voice was smooth and like the purr of a lion, "I had urgent kingdom matters to attend to," he took her hand and planted a light kiss on it. Heat seeped up to her face, and Uri quickly looked away, her auburn strands falling to hide her blush. She couldn't become the hunted one, when he was supposed to be her prey.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Your Highness," she stammered, "I was enjoying the beautiful view of the Nile." She looked up at him coyly, through her eyelashes, once she recovered her balance, and took a step closer, "I know that you are a very busy man, to be able to manage your kingdom so wonderfully," she murmured, tracing her fingers over his bare chest.

Usually men would fall to their knees, and beg her to let them have her, but Atem was not like other men - he was above them. One of his painted black eyebrows rose in amusement, as he grabbed her hand. His touch sent electricity down her hand and Uri flushed again, much to her chagrin and his amusement.

The pharaoh leaned in close to her face, his face in a pleasant smile, yet Uri felt as if she was staring into the mouth of a hungry alligator, "Shall I give you a tour then?" Weakly the girl nodded in reply.

Atem let go and briskly ordered the rowers to take off. Giving the palace a long hard glance, the pharaoh smirked ever so lightly.

"Something wrong?" the Babylonian princess asked. Yet the pharaoh shook his head and went to take a seat at the golden throne in the middle of the boat. Uri glanced back up at the palace, looming over them on the hill, but this side of the imposing building was empty.

Unbeknownst to her two separate people were watching her from the shadows of the palace. The first person was relieved at this turn of events, Princess Serenity watched Uri's and Atem's interaction thankful that they were getting along better seemingly, perhaps she would be left alone. The other person was the sister-queen, who had just returned from attending to her priestly duties in the nearby city of Men-Nefer(1). After having briefed by her own servants, she was not pleased with another new addition to the palace: Anzu hadn't dealt with Serenity yet and a new competitor appeared already? This would not do at all.

* * *

Under the scorching hot desert sun, a single lithe horse trudged along it's way to the Ta-sekhet-ma'at(2), it's rider was a man, a robe wrapped around him, covering everything but a wisp of white hair that came out from beneath the robe and in wisteria color eyes the gleam of the white walls from far-away cities surrounded by deserts reflected.

To an ordinary man, the man would have seemed to be a solitary traveller, but such was not the case, as inside this man a being lived, a being from not the mortal realm, but a realm that was close to the gods, yet not there; and the being itself was as far from divine as Queen Beryl was.

A long time ago, the man, who was the host for this being had watched his entire village slaughtered by the pharaoh's men, and thrown into a hole full of melted gold, in order to open the door to the realm of godly power. In his anguish, the boy had watched how his family and friends were discarded as human beings (for they were thieves and grave robbers), the final nail in the coffin was when his little sister, Amunet(3), was thrown into the molten gold as the final sacrifice. Fear and sorrow had paralyzed him back then in his hiding spot, and they never found him, and he watched the pharaoh's men to make seven items out of the molten gold tainted with blood and death: the Seven Millennium Items.

And during this moment, a being from the realm to which the doorway had been opened reached out to him and asked:

_'Do you want revenge?'_

The dark being in question stirred from its rest: something was not right - it could definitely feel it. They were passing by Het-ka-Ptah, and usually the being would have attributed this to guardians of the Millennium Items getting up to something, but he knew this stench of pure energy. It was nothing that the inhabitants of the desert city could ever emit. This was light of the White Moon, even though it should have been eradicated so that the being could complete its plan. The pulse of the cursed energy was dim, but it was there, and the being knew that it was the light of the Silver Crystal. And to top it all off, if the being was right, it was also next to the man, whom the dark being needed to use and dispose of to be finally free, to reign above this puny creatures. All of the careful plans he built for years, while living inside this body, could be ruined. Metallia should have taken care of it, but it seemed, as if she had failed.

_'Host…'_

The white haired man, whose body the being inhabited stopped his horse, and the wisteria purple eyes flashed red, as the being spoke to him within his mind.

_'We need to go to Het-ka-Ptah…'_

"We still haven't completed the preparations in Kul Elna village, it's far too early and risky," replied his host.

_'There is a possible hindrance. Ee need to eliminate it and snuff out that light forever.'_

The white-haired man frowned, "What are you talking about?"

_'Metallia failed to eradicate the light of the moon, the Silver Crystal and its holder is by the pharaoh's side.'_

"Well, I'll be damned. One of the things that can stop your rise and it's right here, next to the one man you need to be free." His host chuckled as the being inside of him growled in aggravation.

_'Host! I want her dead! Or otherwise your revenge will be incomplete as well.'_

"Alright, alright. I'll dispose of her and then get back to the preparations.

* * *

"Priest Set, may I speak with you?" The chiming voice of Princess Serenity made his stop dead in his tracks. He faltered for a moment, before turning to her.

""Your Highness," he gave her a bow.

"No need for the formalities, I've just come to inform you of Lady Kisara's new status," Serenity spoke in a formal voice. The blue-eyed priest straightened, as he suspiciously observed Serenity. She seemed at times harmless enough, but then again she was potentially quite dangerous, it was only a miracle that his pharaoh had managed to blackmail this alien witch, who at the ends of her fingertip held more power that a well-trained mage in the court.

He could see why his pharaoh wanted this woman to be his queen; it would ensure the prosperity and longevity of his line, immunity to poison, high magic potential, long lives, and of course double the divine protection. It was very logical: she was the ideal queen for Atem, after all even if someone would manage to off Atem (an idea he would never want to consider), she would still be alive, and if their children were not yet off age, she could take care of the throne: she wouldn't be a tyrant, she would be a kind and benevolent ruler; in fact, perhaps she was the perfect queen for his pharaoh, not only due to her powers, but because of her character as well. She would without a doubt make the leadership of this kingdom more just and more serene, she would be the healer and the peacemaker of the kingdom, while Atem would be the iron fist and power.

But she could only be that if she decided to submit to his pharaoh, but with the way the latter had been treating her, that chance was as far away as Kisara's homeland.

Serenity looked at him uncertainly for a second, but then in a confident voice said: "I have granted Kisara, the title Lady of Atlas City of the Moon."

Well, that was rather unexpected.

"Surely, you understand what this means, Priest Set?"

She elevated Kisara, so she would no longer be a slave. Priest Set though was not a slave-owner, as per se, he treated them the same way he would treat his servants. They were people, who were just born or come unto an unlucky social status; so while he technically did own them, he never treated them as such, and thus all his servants and slaves were more than happy to take care of his estates and himself. Of course Serenity could have done that earlier, in fact, Serenity could name many people in this palace to be Lords and Ladies of the Moon… so something must have happened to Kisara… he just didn't know what.

"Might I ask what provoked this action, Your Highness?"

Her lips tightened in a frown. She was angry.

"Your Highness?" he prodded again.

"Uri happened. She struck Kisara for being in the royal dining hall, while Atem specifically asked her to go there to provide me company."

Ah, Uri. That Babylonian Princess was proving to be far more hassle, than it was worth it to keep the peaceful relations with Babylon. Of course Ninurta could always run to the Hittite King, but he doubted that they would actually be able to take over Egypt. Though a war would not be in their best interests no matter what.

"I see, I shall to it, that this reaches the pharaoh's ears," replied Set, for a moment Serenity looked ready to argue with that, such a kind soul she was, that she wouldn't want even Uri to suffer under the pharaoh's wrath, but then… for the first time here, she just smiled.

"Thank you, Priest Set. I also believe you will arrange Kisara's new living arrangements, as she is one of the two last vassals I have now."

That would be easily done, even though the idea of having Kisara, who lived a lavish life of a concubine in his house, without the responsibilities of one, that idea just made him a bit uneasy. Would she be able to be on her own? Would she be fine? Of course she would, she had Serenity looking out for her. And she would have many honorable men vying for her hand too. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt she would have many suitors. He hated it.

"Something wrong?" The princess was looking at him, her head cocked to the side, the milky way eyes penetrating his soul.

"Of course not, Your Highness, I shall make sure Lady Kisara is as comfortable as she can be."

Princess Serenity thanked him again and left. Uri struck Kisara. But he had seen the northerner girl a couple hours ago and she looked fine. He had to ask for specifics. And then report it to the pharaoh.

* * *

The ride was more or less quiet, with Uri's vizier Nebamun pointing out significant landmarks, and historical sites, with Shimon Muran filling in the missing gaps in the other's knowledge. Priest Mahaad stood on the front end of the boat, on the lookout for possible threats. Occasionally Uri would try to flatter him and strike up a coy conversation, but as soon as Atem would turn his attention to her, the young princess would get flustered, and loose sight of her objectives, which were far too apparent to the pharaoh.

The boat had travelled a couple hours upstream and it was time they turned back, in order to be able attend the dinner. He had ordered Set to stock up the boat with food, just in case, but in all honesty the king wished to return to his palace, and see _her. _What was she up to? Was she still playing with the Kuriboh? Or was she having an afternoon dream? Was she thinking about him? Even if it was just to curse him, he wanted to be a constant shadow in her mind. Was she praying to her gods? Or was she thinking of Endymion? This was the one thing he couldn't allow her to do: so even if he'd rage again, and have her angry and spiteful at him, she wouldn't be thinking of that prince, for the only thing she would think about at that moment, would be him.

"My lord?" The phrase was repeated a few times until finally Atem broke out of the dark whispery thoughts the shadows were so eager to murmur within his mind. Uri looked at him.

"Yes?" Was she inquiring something? Would this offend her? A brief flicker of shadows within her eyes confirmed it: Uri was offended, but nonetheless she smiled pleasantly at him.

"May I request handmaiden Ereshkigal, who serves my mother, to come and take care of me, I understand that vizier Nebamun is here to guide me about the customs of Egypt, but I am lonely, and so far from home," her eyes were wide and hopeful.

Well it wouldn't hurt, if there was someone who would entertain this girl, after all he couldn't afford to waste precious time on such pointless activities as this boat trip, even if Set said, it would be beneficial. "Very well, I shall send a messenger to your father with the request."

Immediately the princess bowed low, revealing her cleavage to him, this was done again consciously without a doubt. "Thank you, my lord, I appreciate this," she spoke her voice low, as she glanced up seductively. How naïve. Were all women so simple, to believe that flaunting their goods in front of him would entice him more?

"Any other requests?" asked Atem.

Uri fell into thought, mulling over his words. When the question came it was not exactly what he expected.

"Well, I was wondering if I could take part in the annual processions of Day of the Feast of the Gods next week?"

As per tradition, the pharaoh and the queen (or his intended) took part in a magnificent procession through the capital, to bless people with luck and prosperity. Bringing her out would mean that he accepted her as his future wife, which was also one of the reasons Anzu had never taken part in that festival: he had planned to take Serenity with him, but with the new threat of the Hittite Empire conspiring with the old fox Ninurta, he had to be careful.

"Very well, you shall have that."

Mahaad gave him a sharp glance. His loyal friend and servant had been long since informed that Serenity was to take part in this procession, and the royal seamstresses were making a magnificent dress for the Moon Princess.

"I am eternally grateful to you, my king, I assume you shall provide a dress for me?" Her eyes were gleaming in a conniving way. No doubt she knew of the dress somehow. Well, he would let her think that she had won this round and upped one before Serenity. If it would keep her silent for another week, any message she'd send to Babylonia would not be received for one more week after the festival, and before Ninurta would do anything, he would definitely send one more message to Uri.

"Yes, I shall, there was one prepared, you shall have it," Atem replied. A slight smirk appeared on her lips, only to be hid by a smile.

"I thought that was made for Serenity." The challenge didn't go unnoticed by Atem. Foolish little girl, falling straight into the trap, his mind triumphantly sang.

"Maybe it had been made for her, but you shall be the one wearing that dress in the Royal Palanquin," he smoothly replied. There was a victorious look upon the princess's face, as she bowed in gratitude, this time even forgetting to push out her chest. Hook, line and sinker.

* * *

The day had just relinquished its hold, and the moon was rising in the zaffre colored sky, when Uri finally met the sister-queen, as she was taking a stroll through the palace gardens with Nebamun.

The two women faced each other, their expressions impassive.

"You sure are insolent for a foreigner, don't you know who I am?" Anzu's voice was low and controlled, yet the threat was obvious. This was no Princess Serenity, who ignored Uri's presence altogether, Anzu was another sort of person. Anzu was very dangerous.

As Nebamun quickly whispered to Uri the identity of the brunette, whom the princess had yet to recognize, the Babylonian Princess quickly bowed to the Sister-Queen.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. The pharaoh had not informed me that you would be back today."

The kohl-lined blue eyes narrowed, and the sister-queen gave her a good look up and down, and Uri fought to keep her expression still. The growing envy in the queen's eyes pleased her endlessly. But this was not a person, with whom she wished to be in a quarrel with: while she was sure that angering Serenity behind the pharaoh's back would not result in the silver-haired bitch going running to him, this woman could still order her to be punished for disrespect. She was also a ruler of this kingdom, and until Uri had secured the title of the Queen of Upper and Lower Egypt, the wife of Pharaoh Atem, she'd play along.

"Of course he wouldn't tell you that. You are here to be a concubine. But you would do well to train your servants to know when I leave or come back, so that you can come and greet me appropriately and pay your respects, like the other concubines do."

Uri grit her teeth. The hag dared to imply her unimportance. She would show her, once she would be queen. She would send her away into another city, and confine her there, unless she was fulfilling her priestess duties.

"My deepest apologies, Your Majesty," Oh how she wanted to tell her that she came here to be his wife. But Anzu was dangerous. Rumors were that she was an excellent poison master. Once Ereshkigal would arrive, she would have to take care of the sister-queen as well. First Serenity, then Anzu.

"Next time, if you don't pay me the respect I am entitled to, concubine to the pharaoh or not, I shall have you whipped."

With a swirl of her peach colored gown, the queen and for a moment all the hate the Babylonian princess carried within her focused upon the brunette. She would bid her time. Everything would happen in time.

* * *

Ever since Serenity saw Atem watching her play in the pool, she had barely seen the man, having been left to her own devices, as the pharaoh worked day and night to prepare for the festival coming up. Originally it had been intended for her to be his companion on the festival, but as Princess Uri had mentioned, in one of their many run ins, he had decided to take the other girl with him to the festival.

It was a great relief to Serenity, yet in a way, she also felt insulted: for weeks he had tortured her, stalked her, and now just like that he discarded her. Not that Serenity wanted to be his companion at the procession: she was informed by Mana, that the pharaoh would only ever take his intended to be at his side in the procession, but still…

She just had far too much time on her hands now that he was away; it was peaceful, but there was one thing she realized: his dark presence always chased the shadows and sorrow away, because with Atem around she was too busy hating him, to feel sad.

It had been a week now. Today was the day of the festival, and before going to join her husband, Lord Jono, in the procession Lady Maia informed her that Princess Uri already left to prepare for the procession, to be wearing the dress that was made for her originally, a platinum plated chiffon dress with pearls of the Aegean sea. Mana was already away with Mahaad, and Kisara was busy as well settling down in the estate Priest Set sorted out for her.

"I'm not lonely at all," whispered Serenity, picking up a fig from the plate of fruits on her bed stand. Everyone was busy with their own devices. She was not lonely at all. She didn't wish to see the outside city, not at all. Not if it meant, being by the demon king's side, not at all, not even a bit.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Serenity called out. Priestess Isis walked in.

"Priestess Isis, to what do I owe the pleasure?" the princess inquired.

The priestess gave her a bow. "Your Highness, arrangements have been finalized for your attendance to the festival, if you would follow me," she spoke in a calm voice.

Serenity's eyes narrowed. "My attendance? It is my understanding that Princess Uri is attending the festival as the pharaoh's companion," she said. What was Atem planning now? Was he going to humiliate her further and have her join the concubines, walking by foot behind him and the royal palanquin? "I am not joining the concubines," hissed Serenity.

"Your Highness, I assure you, you are not joining the concubines in the procession," replied Isis.

"Yet it is Princess Uri who shall be within the royal palanquin," noted Serenity.

"That is true," Priestess Isis nodded to the servants behind her, who were holding a chest to bring it in. As they placed the chest down and opened, the servant girls took out first an elaborate golden head dress, the vulture on its front looking up, it's golden bejeweled wings going down like the khat(4) the nobility wore, on it's top were a pair of horn, with a throne in between them, the sun disk behind the throne. A golden dress with ruby and emerald necklace on the top lay within the chest and as the servants raised it, they revealed a pair of golden wings that would be attached to her hands.

The implication weighed heavily. On one hand she would join the procession as the embodiment of Goddess Aset(5) and she would get to see the city outside the palace walls, on the other hand… would this mean she would accept the pharaoh in the eyes of regular citizens.

"It is up to you, Your Highness, though the pharaoh said he would appreciate it, if you would be able to join him, no strings attached," the priestess smiled.

No strings attached? Who was he fooling?

"You sure this was not an order and my servants would get punished if I choose not to attend?" snipped Serenity.

The black-haired woman shook her head. "His Majesty knows you would like to see the city, and what better opportunity than now."

"But this outfit."

"He said only this would be befitting you."

Serenity grimaced. Such a flatterer.

"And how shall I be joining the procession if not in the palanquin?"

"On a horse."

* * *

The noon was coming closer and still Serenity had failed to show up. The black stallion he rode anxiously beat its hooves against the stones of the palace front courtyard. Perhaps he should have just ordered her to wear what he chose for her and just dragged her along, like he had always done. Why did he even bother listening to Mahaad and Mana? Oh right, because a little kindness went a long way, apparently. But there he was, he gave her a choice, and where was she.

"Your Majesty, shall we begin?" It was Shimon. As per tradition when the sun was in it's zenith the procession began towards the temple of Ra at the other end of the city, past all the citizens that would come out with flowers to gaze upon their ruler.

First came the council of elders and viziers, followed by the trumpeters and the musicians. Next would come white bulls and antelopes meant for sacrifice, followed by acrobats and dancers and more musicians. Then the guardians of the Millennium Items would come, followed by the pharaoh. After the pharaoh came the queen and the concubines, the queen in a palanquin and the concubines on foot. That was the traditional order of things. Never once had anyone ridden the royal palanquin before.

"Your Majesty? Shall I order the procession to begin?" Shimon gazed at him expectantly. She wasn't coming. He should have known.

With one last look at the side-gates to the royal stables, Atem sighed. "She's not coming, is she?" Even his own voice sounded foreign to him and he said this. Shimon astounded looked up at him.

"Your majesty, I'm sure the Princess will come," he hastily objected. Ah, but Shimon, how wrong you are, Atem though. She wouldn't come. She would never seek him out on her own. Because her heart was still in that dead Prince's hands.

"Order the gates to be opened."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a little bit more?" His vizier hesitated, even though the soldiers were ready to pull the heavy gates open.

"She would never come," replied Atem, pulling on the reins, as the midnight stallion neighed in appreciation, eager to gallop through the streets, having stood far too long under the rays of sun.

"Would I not?"

It was her voice. Atem turned around, but Serenity had already walked past him from the other side, and stroked his steed gently. When he finally saw her, only mere moments after she announced her presence (even though Atem thought it was mere moments too long of a wait), _beautiful, _was the only thing on his mind.

Her hair was braided into tiny little braids, pooling out from beneath the Aset headdress, the golden provided a stark contrast against her silver-white coloring.

"I thought you would decline my invitation," Atem finally said, as he jumped down from his saddle to take her hand.

"And risk your wrath again? I will be out of servants," replied Serenity evenly. That little…

"I thought Priestess Isis made it clear, that this was not an order but an invitation," Atem noted.

A smirk graced Serenity's lips. "And since when do you take no for an answer?" Her cheeky answer made him burst out laughing. Of course she was correct, while he wouldn't have punished her servants this time, he would have found a way to get back at her, for defying her again.

"Indeed…" he brought her palm to his lips, planting a light kiss on her knuckles, "since when do I take no for an answer?"

With a flick of his wrist, the stable boy brought out _her, _the gift to Serenity, a beautiful white mare, a perfect match for the moon maiden.

"This is my gift to you," he motioned, "once you get familiar with the city and it's premises, you may go out to rides with accompanied by either Mana or Maia, whoever of them would be free, or any of the other priests, though they will be quite busy this season." The moon princess gasped in astonishment, as she slowly walked towards her new horse. "If you wish to, I can also accompany you on some of your trips," he said with a bit difficulty. Unheard of, when had he ever given someone a choice. The princess looked up, distrust written clearly in her azure-blue orbs.

Atem checked the fastening on the saddle, and once sure that it was alright, beckoned Serenity who was still looking at him, her eyes narrowed, as she observed him.

"I used to sneak out a lot as a kid from the palace, I would know the more interesting parts of the city than Mana or Maia," the pharaoh explained, "Come here," he extended his hand and for a brief second she hesitated. When she finally took his hand, she hoisted her up on the horse and helped her in the saddle.

Her body tense, the princess looked decidedly uncomfortable on the white mare. To be fair, she looked almost ready to fall.

Was she perhaps… "Are you alright?" he asked.

Serenity giggled nervously. For the first time… for the first time she laughed in his presence, even if it wasn't exactly a laugh. Transfixed Atem stood there, as she replied. _Well, I'll be damned… _A little kindness did go a long way.

She repeated her reply again.

"Huh?"

The moon princess rolled her eyes, adjusting the golden skirt, flashing a bit of her ankles and feet, right in his eyesight, "I have never ridden a horse before."

Well… that he didn't know… he would have to arrange her some riding lessons when he'd be back, otherwise his plans to woo her by taking her to many places on horseback would be quite ruined.

"Very well, you shall get some riding classes," he replied, and mounted his own steed. Appalled Serenity stared at him and stammered, "But what about now?"

Atem smiled, "Don't worry… I'll lead you." The stable boy passed him her reins.

"Shall we proceed then?"

"Alright."

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Next chapter preview:**_

"_How is she?" Atem anxiously whispered to the royal doctor. The elderly man gave a long glance to the frail figure in the bed, and shaking his head, the doctor replies:_

"_She is suffering. The malady is eating away on her insides, if she lives her existence will be of pure pain." And Atem saw red. She couldn't die. She couldn't escape him. She had to live on. But as another pained scream tore from her mouth, as the silver-haired waif convulsed, his heart clenched. But she was in so much pain, keeping her alive wouldn't let him have the satisfaction as claiming her as his queen._

"_Is there anything else you can do?" the pharaoh slumped down into a chair, besides the bed._

_The doctor gulped. "Perhaps, it would be best to put her out of her misery." Where his fists gripped together for the whole of this conversation, Atem idly wondered staring at her hands. He could see faint trickles of blood coming out of his first, staining the pristine white shendyt he wore today._

* * *

**_Chapter notes:_**

_(1) Men-nefer – Memphis_

_(2) Ta-sekhet-ma'at - Valley of the Dead_

_(3) Amunet - first incarnation of Amane, Ryou Bakura's sister_

_(4) khat - the headdress nobility wore, the stripy one_

_(5) Aset - Isis_

* * *

_**25/06/2013 – **The pacing of this chapter didn't get to the poisoning part, but it shall be in the next chapter. :)_

**_Author note: _I am looking for a beta for my stories, re-reading some of my chapters I notice quite a lot of silly mistakes, and if someone is willing to proof-read my chapter before I post them up, would be cool. PM me for details.**

* * *

**Ah, the reviewers have become rather lackadaisacal. Since this story is not on my priority list, it shall be updated, after it hits the 87 review count. :) Now help me reach that count and I may be kind. :).**


	8. 07: Deicide

**Thank you all who reviewed this story: martian-general-bookworm, Infinite **(yes, it is cheating), **Guests, Irish-kitten88, Moonprincess1416, Ste **(you should read Ahceron: Originis then as well, it hasn't gotten to Ancient Egypt yet but its getting there, current;ly the setting is in the Silver Alliance), **Krissy, HoshinoKaabi13, chibi moon baby, Henio41, LinkLover123, Evangeline11, The Queen of Water, Sesshy's Mistress **(enjoy, my dalring)

* * *

**Another Night, and I Bleed**

**07**

_Deicide_

* * *

The midsummer heat of Egypt was nearly unbearable, and the ostrich fans that were swayed by the slaves flanking the palanquin did little to relieve Uri of her plight. Vizier Nebamun stood idly by the side of the palanquin, every now and then ordering the slaves to refill her goblet with another round of cool beer, which in this heat only served to make Uri more intoxicated with each sip.

"Where is he?" Uri slurred out, "Isn't the procession supposed to start now?" She adjusted the top of her dress, once gain cursing at the quite modest display of chest in this dress, and it was too tight as well, she couldn't lower the dress as much as she would have liked.

Nebamun bowed in apology, "I'm sorry, Your Highness, I'm afraid I do not know."

Angered by his reply, Uri threw the goblet at him, staining his white robes with the amber droplets of beer, "Well then you should find out!" she shrieked.

Once again bowing to her and backing off from the palanquin, Nebamun hurriedly went up to High Priest Set, who was accompanied by the other white-haired bitch, Kisaga, or whatever her name was. Why the High Priest mingled with a mere slave, Uri had no idea, but she considered it embarrassing for the man, and his family, but then again, she heard rumors that he was from a commoner's family anyway.

There was a short exchange between the vizier and the High Priest, seemingly deflated the vizier started coming back to the palanquin, and if Uri could say anything, he didn't have any good news for her.

"Make way for the pharaoh!" There was a shout, and a group of soldiers started marching past the palanquin.

_Finally, he's here…_

Uri excitedly sat up, adjusting her hair and skirt, she had to be presentable, finally, he was here, and she would make sure that everyone knew that the only one to be sat at his side would be her. She leaned out of the palanquin to greet the pharaoh cordially, but the words got stuck in her mouth, as she saw the ruler riding his black steed, dressed in gold and platinum, leading another white horse, on top of which garbed in an extravagant Goddess Aset outfit sat the Moon Princess.

Without as much as even a nod at her, the pharaoh passed the royal palanquin, the moon bitch at his side and another group of soldiers trailing in his stead.

Gaping Uri sat back down, she had been fooled. He had planned to take Serenity all along, he had fooled her.

"Your Highness, please, maintain your composure," came a hiss, at soft wrinkled hands came upon her. Startled Uri looked up at her handmaid, Ereshkigal, the old woman who had arrived just two days prior to the festival. She was a short plump woman, with stringy brown hair, pulled into a tigh bun at the base of her neck, with black beady eyes. Apparently she was from a Mongolian tribe in the faraway plains north of her kingdom, when her father had been young, he had defeated their tribe leader and took many women and men as slaves. This old woman managed to make friends with her mother, who had at that time only been the second queen, and carefully laid out the plans in front of her mother, which lead to the demise of the first queen, then all her children, and to the point, where there was no competition beside her mother.

"What are you doing here, this is the royal palanquin, you can't be in here," hurriedly whispered Uri. The ones, who were supposed to be in here, were the pharaoh and his intended, but… the pharaoh decided to take the horse during the procession and be accompanied by Serenity.

"It is not a royal palanquin if the pharaoh is not here," replied Ereshkigal calmly, unclenching Uri's fists. Bloody crescents became visible on Uri's hands, as Ereshkigal softly wiped away the blood. "I overheard the pharaoh this morning ordering Priestess Isis to get the Goddess Aset garb his mother wore for her wedding, I knew something was up, because you were already being prepared to wear another dress," Ereshkigal spoke comfortingly, "So I came here, I knew that he must have sent the dress to that harlot," her warm wrinkly hands provided little comfort, but it was better than nothing, because what hurt the most, was the wounded pride. At a distant shout four massive soldiers lifted the palanquin up and swaying softly it began its journey towards the city.

"So, in the end…" the Babylonian princess stifled a sob, "I'm nothing more than a high-ranked concubine?" She had to get off from here. She couldn't be in this thing anymore. She wouldn't be subjected to this humiliation!

"Stop this palanquin!" the princess cried out, as she leaned out, but the soldiers carrying it, ignored her order. "Nebamun!" she shouted, and the old vizier scurried over. "Order them to stop! I'm getting out!"

"As you wish my princess!" He strode over to the first pair of soldier, "Didn't you hear Her Highness's order?" he demanded, "Stop the procession and let her get off."

But he was also ignored. All his shouts and screams were for naught, as with the steady rhythm of the footsteps they approached the palace gates.

"Is there aproblem?" Uri whipped around, her eyes narrowing at the high priest, it was far too obvious that the man was quite amused by her predicament.

"Let me off this thing!" the auburn-haired girl ordered, "I will not take part in this procession if I am to be a mere concubine!"

"I'm sorry, but once the procession has started only the pharaoh can order it to stop, your highness," replied Set in a mocking voice.

"I was supposed to take part in this procession as his bride!" shrieked Uri, lunging towards the priest, as her handmaid tried holding her back.

"Really?" An elegant eyebrow rose in mock surprise. "And did the pharaoh inform you that he was taking you to the procession as his bride?"

And Uri was about to shout, that he did say that. But then she sat down in stunned silence. He hadn't said that. He hadn't. He said she'd take part of the procession in the royal palanquin and that she'd wear the dress that was made for Serenity, but he never said he'd be at her side.

She had fallen for his trap. Well, she would definitely write to her father about this. There was no way she would forgive this man the disgrace he had forced upon her.

* * *

The giant gates of the palace loomed over them as they passed through and one through Serenity was met with the elated cheers of people of Egypt, while the bright sunshine reflected from the city momentarily blinded her. When her eyes adjusted she saw one of the most dazzling views she had ever laid her eyes upon. Elysion was beautiful in its own way; hidden away in deep forests it was built of marble and silver, a pearl in the midst of emerald green. But Het-ka-Ptah was a city of blinding white, occasional greens of palm trees, large imposing shrines that towered over the buildings that seemed small in comparison, great onyx statues loomed over the main road running straight through the city to the huge temple on the other end. Het-ka-Ptah was a diamond in a golden desert, its dry and scorching air immediately warming even her cold skin; something that Elysion was never able to do.

The people of Egypt were cheering to the procession, as she rode with the pharaoh past them, many looking in wonder at both of them. In joy and marvel they looked at their king, who, for the first time that he saw, wore a brilliant smile as he waved and nodded at his subjects, but they looked in wonder and puzzlement at her: her white skin and silver hair of great interest to them, as many pointed and whispered in hushed voices to each other, without a doubt wondering about her identity, as the dress the pharaoh had chosen for her, placed her in very high regards.

Petals were thrown at them by the people,: the soft pink and white petals swirling around them in the warm air, becoming almost like snow which she once saw on Mercury. Unlike the petals here tough, the snow on Mercury was freezing to the touch, immediately melting upon contact with their skin, and to stand in it, she had to wear the fur coat the Princess of Mercury, dear, sweet, kind Ami had provided her.

"You alright?"

Startled Serenity looked at Atem, who was watching her, with a worried expression. Hesitantly she nodded and turned away, hastily patting her eyes. She must have started crying. It was always like this on days when he wouldn't torture her. She would be on her own with her thoughts, and every now and then something would stir up the memories of her home, which now seemed so distant, as if they had happened year hundreds ago.

How many year thousands had she wander the Earth till she would meet her friends again?

* * *

It had been an hour, since the start of the procession through the crowded streets of Het-ka-Ptah, an hour of happy cheers and music, and children laughing and screaming, till0 she felt it. The terrible darkness that she had only felt once in her life, on the eve of Beryl's attack. It was just like that great demon which lurked just beneath the amber-green snake eyes of the dark witch. Her head seemed to be splitting from the ache, as the dark power circled her.

"What's this?" hissed Atem, and she could feel his dark powers rise at the foreign power circling them. Serenity doubled over as a new surge of the dark power attacked her directly, her vision blurred and the princess lost her grip on the horse, she tumbled down from the seat, as her mare neighed in sheer terror. Serenity rolled on the ground, right between the two horses that were starting to go rampant, and in the distance she heard screams of the priests.

With a soft thud Atem landed next to her, gathering her up in his arms, "Away!" he barked, as one of the horses stood on its hind legs, bucking in terror at the pharaoh. Weakly Serenity opened her eyes, to see a golden eye glowing on Atem's forehead, as he tried dispelling whatever magic was flooding the area and scaring their mounts.

"My pharaoh!" It was Set pushing through the crowds, the Millennium Staff gripped tightly in his hands.

"There is a Shadow Mage somewhere in the crowds!" said Atem, and then the dark magic condensed around Serenity again. It was licking at her, going in and out of her body, through her muscles, leaving a burning sensation behind, as if it was trying to find something. The moon princess convulsed in pain, not minding as the dark king pulled her close, "Find him now!" Atem growled in anger.

"Relax," he whispered, pulling her up to his chest, "I'll protect you."

* * *

The uplifting mood of the festival has disappeared as the people were in shock watching the pharaoh and the princess in the center of the street. For them, all of the sudden the princess wearing the Goddess Aset outfit, had toppled from her horse, screaming in pain, and got almost trampled on by the terrified horses, whom their pharaoh chased away after summoning the magic powers he commanded to his aid. After that the princess started convulsing, the golden crescent upon her brow flashing with every time her body twisted in agony, as their ruler looked around in anger, his blood red eyes scanning the crowds as the five guardians of the Millennium Items gathered around him, all on alert, as Priestess Isis mediated on the Millennium Tauk, she was trying to find him, and she was getting quite close, he would have to make his escape soon, but first he had to dispose of the girl.

"Over there!" Isis screamed pointing up to the building from the top of which he controlled the dark energy around Serenity, as he tried to rip her soul from the body, yet with no avail. Bakura smirked and covered his face, before it could be seen, descending in a grey mass, wrapped in robes and golden dangles he stole from so many graves into the panicking crowd that scurried out of his way, as soldiers started advancing in his direction. Landing nimbly on his feet, Bakura back flipped into the shadows, Diabound immediately wrapping its tail around him, making him invisible to mortal eyes.

"Find him!" growled Atem standing up, as he held the shivering Serenity in his hands. Now if only he would put the girl down.

"Do you honestly think your soldiers will be able to find me, pharaoh?" His voice rolled off the walls of the buildings around him, as Diabound moved through the shadows undetected by the priests and the despicable pharaoh. Every time Atem turned around, Bakura and Diabound would have already moved into a new position.

Aiming another stream of dark magic at Serenity, the Thief King formed an arrow. He let go and the tip of energy pierced her heart, making the Lunarian scream out in pain, as Atem held her tighter.

"She screams delightfully, doesn't she?" mocked the thief. "Pity your intended won't last," he purred. Oh how enjoyable was it to make this cursed man squirm. And so soon even more pain and anguish would come to his life. After all, luck seemed to be on his side. The dark being had thought that Serenity had escaped, but it seemed that she was to be the pharaoh's wife, if he could judge by the robes she wore, and she mattered a lot to him, after all, these robes were only meant to the utmost special women in the royal family.

"Come out and fight me like a man!" exclaimed Atem, the Eye of Ra blazing white gold upon his forehead, as he handed the Moon Princess to Priestess Isis and Shimon Muran,

_Chance…_

Making sure to adjust the scarf over his eyes, Bakura left the protective shadow of Diabound.

"As you wish, Your Majesty," he hissed, dropping into a mock bow. A couple soldiers immediately charged him, their spears aimed at his vital organs. Bakura grinned darkly, as he flipped over first spear, landing with his feet into the soldier's face, knocking several teeth out. With his left hand he broke off the top of the spear, and countered the second one approaching him from the right, flinging his lower body, towards the other soldier landing a hit straight in the lower jaw, breaking his neck from the force of the kick.

The two foot-soldiers crumpled at his sides, as he landed on the ground again.

He clenched his fist, and the dark magic coiled around Serenity again, as she screamed, this time blood burst from her mouth, as she convulsed again.

"Pharaoh, I'd like a duel with you," whispered Bakura, his hyacinth meeting with the blood-red eyes of his enemy, the same color as the spilled blood of his family, "Unless of course," with a glance at Serenity, he made the girl let out another scream, "you'd like to see her die."

What the pharaoh didn't know, led him just deeper into a trap.

"As you wish, you fool!" growled Atem, drawing his sword from the sheath ignoring the protests of his priests. "Now release Serenity from your spell!"

The Thief King smirked, snapping his fingers and the dark magic that was squishing the moon princess's insides released its victim. Now he only had to get around the royal pain in the ass, and chop the moon brat's head off. Not even the Lunarian royalty would be able to survive that.

As the pharaoh approached him in swift strides, the darkness swirling around him, Bakura chuckling drew out two daggers from beneath his robe. "Don't you wish to know my name, oh great pharaoh?" he asked, malice dripping from his voice. The soldiers formed a circle around them, their spears always sticking out when he had his back turned to them. Serenity was still tended to by the Priestess Isis and Shimon Muran, just outside the first line of soldiers, he only had to get past the pharaoh.

"I don't need to," replied Atem haughtily, throwing off the violet cloak. "You'll be dead in no time, and I'll let the jackals devour your body!"

Grinning madly, Bakura screamed, "I'll make you eat your words!" And the Thief King charged, his first strike with the daggers was parried by the sword, Atem easily holding up against his own inhuman strength, but he had expected at least that much from another Shadow Mage as himself. A foot came in from the right, and the thief twisted around, flipping backwards he skidded on the limestone road, his sandals providing enough friction for him to stop before the spears of the soldiers behind him could embed him.

"I'll be waiting to see you fulfill that promise," replied Atem evenly, bringing his sword to the side. "Well?" he goaded, making Bakura react with a low growl, as he jumped into the air, bringing down the left dagger in a swiping motion, only to be parried, the right dagger flying straight at the pharaoh's side, which he sidestepped, pulling his sword back from the first dagger.

That was when Bakura saw an opening and kicked Atem in the face, making him tumble over, immediately assuming a protective position, but of course the pharaoh was not the target right now, as he found out, when the Thief King stormed past him, cutting the throats of the unsuspecting soldiers who were in his way to Serenity.

He didn't give the vizier and the priestess any time to summon any Shadow Monsters, as he punched the old man knocking him out, and yanked Serenity out of the priestess's hands, twisting the moon princess so that she was in front of him, a dagger at her neck.

"Say goodbye to your bride," hissed the thief, and with a heavy thrust almost severed her head from the spine, as the pharaoh screamed in anger. Grinning darkly he released the lip body of the princess, and as the princess collapsed at his feet, Diabound rose from beneath the ground, it's snake tail encircled him, and he took off into the air above the surrounding people, dashing into the safety of the shadows of a tiny alley, where they became one with the shadows.

_Mission accomplished_

Bakura chuckled at the ensuing chaos, as Atem took heavy steps towards the prone body of the Moon Princess, where a pool of silver blood was spreading beneath her, as civilians, who had already accepted her as the avatar of the Great Goddess Aset cried in terror and shock.

He really enjoyed this feeling of anguish and dread in the air, he could almost taste the sweet taste.

* * *

When the procession had suddenly stopped, Uri, despite what Ereshkigal had advised, still snuck off out of the royal palanquin and made it to the area where the pharaoh and the moon princess were. Their two mounts had galloped past her, and she saw the princess convulsing in pain, as the priests hurried past her towards their ruler.

She cast a glance at Ereshkigal, she hadn't yet given her the order, but the old woman took it upon herself to dispose of the silver menace. "Good work," whispered Uri, grabbing the handmaid's hand, squeezing it in gratitude.

But as Ereshkigal looked up at her, her eyes alarmed: "It was not my doing, princess," the old woman said, her beady black eyes turning back to the scene.

"Well, whatever it is, it's working in our favor," shrugged Uri, watching with fascination, as the moon princess screamed out again, while the priests took a protective circle around her and the pharaoh.

But the Babylonian princess couldn't anticipate the next course of actions, when the strange man descended from the skies, and disappeared into a crowd, only to appear and challenge the pharaoh, starting a fight unlike what she had seen. It didn't need much finesse or tactic, because the strikes the two were delivering upon each other were unlike those she had seen at fighting tournaments in her father's court.

Their strikes made the air shake. And she was almost worried for the pharaoh, when he was sent flying into the ground, if she hadn't been so angered at him in the first place. But the attacker disregarded the fallen pharaoh and went after the silver bitch.

And when Serenity's neck was cut, revealing the tendons and muscles and bone inside, the silver inhuman blood flooding the golden dress she was wearing, delight unlike any she had experienced yet flooded Uri's body.

_She is dead…_

Finally… and she didn't even have to risk poisoning the bitch. Apparently there were others who hated her as much as she did, perhaps it was Anzu's doing. And since she had nothing to do with this, she would be able to get away.

Oh, how she hoped Anzu left some loose ends. It would be absolutely lovely if the sister-queen would stumble on the very sword she used to off Serenity. The attacker then summoned a creature, not unlike the ones at command of the pharaoh and his priests, creatures that had instilled fear in all neighboring rulers, after the previous war, when the Nubian Kingdom decided to take over Kemet. And he fled.

The princess moved subtly through the crowd, not to alert the pharaoh or his servants about her presence here, lest he decide to suspect her hand in this attack.

The silver blood was pooling around the bitch's body.

"Mother… mother…" Uri turned around. Behind her was a peasant woman, who hadn't managed to get away with the rest of the civilians, dressed in drags, holding a young boy about the age of five, disfigured with leprosy, his skin scaly and peeling off, Uri barely contained a gasp of disgust as she stumbled backwards, Ereshkigal immediately grabbing her arm, as she almost fell over. "Is the goddess alright?" the boy inquired looking up at his mother, through matted black greasy hair, "Will she heal me?"

The mother of the boy looked up through the legs of the soldiers in front of her, where the silver blood had almost made it to, her eyes wide in shock, "Yes, she's alright," whispered the woman, "She just needs a bit rest."

Rest. Yeah right. Serenity was on her way to be mummified and forgotten in some underground tomb, left forever to be in the company of stones and silence. She would rest now eternally.

And then the light began to die.

* * *

He had been staring at her prone body, silver blood pooling out of it. She was gone. The woman he had deemed the only one worthy to be wedded to, was gone. And there was a strange hollow feeling inside of him. It was numbing and confusing. The silver liquid slowly made its way to his golden-nosed sandals, gently soaking the ground around it.

As if in a trance, Atem leaned down and brushed his fingers through the blood, it was still warm, as if it was flowing out of a living person. But she couldn't be. He had seen the neck vertebrae. He had seen the ripped tendons and muscles, as her silver-azure eyes widened in fear, when the knife sliced through her neck like through butter.

_You can't be gone… _

She couldn't die. She couldn't die yet! He hadn't allowed her to die on him! Not when… not when there was so much about her that made him wonder. He wanted to know why was her energy so delicious to him and his shadows, he wanted to know, why she was so unyielding, he wanted to know why she was so interesting to him, what made her work, what made her laugh, what made her cry, he wanted to know why the fuck she confused him so much.

And then he felt it. It was a pulse of that power, which he had felt when she had been singing her songs of mourning on top of his palace. It came in a wave, encompassing him in a sweet warm power that filled his heart with peace. The waves of power pulsed from her body, rolling in a tempo that was reminiscent of a human heart.

_Alive?_

She couldn't… no one could live through near decapitation, no one could survive this much blood loss… Then came the horrified gasps of the soldiers and priests around him, screams about the Sun being eaten by Ammut. He looked up and sure enough, Ra was being covered by a dark disc, as it moved over covering the golden disc.

"The gods are cursing us for killing one of their own!" whispered Isis, as she stared into the sky, her face pale, lips trembling. But the pulse of power was still there, and the darker it became, it was getting stronger. Finally Atem willed his feet to move towards Serenity. It had to be her doing, she couldn't be dead. No dead would have this much power… she had to be alive.

He fell to his knees on the ground next to her, carefully picking her off the ground, just as complete darkness descended upon Het-ka-Ptah, Her eyes wide open unseeing, her head supported by a tiny slip of skin and the bones of her neck, but he could definitely feel the warmth from her body. In fact her heart still had to be beating, that was the only explanation why her blood, was still bursting out from the torn neck in splashes.

He carefully, put her down, head upwards now, trying to pull the tissue of her neck back together, covering it with his palms. Perhaps, if he could close the wound, it would heal. He remembered how the whip marks disappeared from her, when he had struck her, almost immediately, to be fair. And any bruises he inflicted on her, would always be gone in a few hours. So maybe…

"My pharaoh!" hissed Mahaad, "She's dead, please stop!" he begged, his voice anxious, as the sot glow of the Millennium Ring lit up the absolute darkness that took hold of their kingdom in the absence of the sun.

"She's not!" exclaimed Atem. "Can anyone not feel the power of the moon princess then?" he demanded angrily, as his priests looked at him sadly.

"My pharaoh. Your mind must be playing tricks on you," murmured Isis sadly, "No one can live through such a thing, not even the lunarians," she said. But as he felt the first pulse of the heart beneath his hands, that were soaked with blood completely, he smiled: they were wrong.

"You're wrong," he muttered, and pulled his hands away, and right there, in front of his eyes, the torn tissue was mending, as a soft silver glow surrounded the Moon Princess' body.

There was a bright flash of light, and the crowds around them gasped in amazement, as silver light flooded down at them, the great dark thing which had covered the Sun, illuminated now and revealed itself to be the moon. As its rays reached the silver woman in front of him, a bright diamond shine flickered into existence in the middle of her chest, as her eyes gently closed and a soft sigh was breathed out from her lips.

The magic encircled her, pulsing throughout her body, and raised her from the ground, a pair of magnificent white wings ripping free from the back of her dress, the wind circling her body, as if caressing it, as Serenity floated a couple feet off the ground, her neck now fully healed.

When her eyes finally opened, she wasn't looking at him, but at something a few feet behind. With a flap of her wings, to the synchronous outbreaths of the awed people surrounding them, she floated over through the crowd, who immediately parted for her.

It was a mother and a young child who was infected with the horrible disease of leprosy, brought to their kingdom from the Dead Sea.

Immediately the mother of the boy plastered herself in front of Serenity, begging her to heal her son. And with a soft smile Serenity did just that, as she stepped down onto the ground. He didn't even have the chance to object to her picking up the boy, in fear she would catch the disease, she had already gathered the boy up into her hands, cradling him softly to her chest, cooing and softly murmuring sweet nothings in her language. Her wings curled up around the both of them, covering their bodies from their sights, the soft glow of the moon still reflecting from her in the pulse of her heartbeat.

And in the blink of an eye the darkness was dispelled and surrounded by his awed people, stood Serenity, no longer bearing the magnificent white wings, but holding a perfectly healthy young boy.

"He's really beautiful," she said a sweet smile upon her lips, "May the gods bless you," leaning down, she handed the child back to his mother, who had tears streaming down from her eyes.

Perhaps it was that moment that Atem knew: no matter what, the people of Egypt wouldn't accept anyone else as his bride.

"Thank you, thank you," whispered the woman, crawling on her knees to the silver-haired princess, gathering the hems of her dress and kissing it, mortifying the young girl.

"Please, stop, stand up," she begged, falling next to the woman, grabbing her shoulder and forcing the woman to sit up. "You don't have to do this," Serenity pleaded. But her action only shocked the woman further as she scurried back and into a low boy.

"You are a daughter of the gods, I am not worthy of your presence," the mother beseeched, as her child looked in question between his mother and the princess. Serenity sighed in exasperation and finally turned around to look at him.

"There's no winning with them, is there?" she asked shaking her head.

Atem softly smiled in return, and shook his head, "There is none, in their eyes you are now a goddess," he replied and Serenity groaned in frustration/

"Fine!" she threw her hands up, as she stood up, "I give up!" She pulled her skirts up hastily hurrying back to him.

When she was back at his side, the red-eyed man, pulled her hand up to his, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles, "You have to tell me how you did this?" The princess shifted uncomfortably away from his questioning gaze, not comfortable with the question asked. Another mystery.

"Oh well, but I'll find that out later," he said, "For now we'll have to continue with the procession," he glanced at the girl, the sight of torn muscle and skin still vivid in his mind, "if you're well enough to continue," he clarified.

Serenity looked torn for a moment, and for someone who just barely avoided death, she seemed to be dealing with it far too well. Another mystery. He'd get to the bottom of it all, one way or another.

"I'm fine," she said at last, "I think I know, what I can do now," she glanced up at him, "Could I maybe…" For a second the princess hesitated as their eyes met.

"Yes?" It was a rare occurrence that she would meet his gaze on her own will. It would be a moment that he would treasure. After all, usually she avoided his eyes like a plague.

"Could I perhaps help the sick?"

The sudden question took him off guard. It was a noble request, and would only be in his political interests. No neighboring king or nobleman of his kingdom would dare to question his choice of bride, with so many princesses from foreign countries and noble ladies in his harem, whom he had even to grace with a visit, Anzu wouldn't be able to undermine his authority if Serenity won the hearts of the people in his kingdom.

Her power, her magic, her heritage, it was all enough together, but in the end she was a princess of a dead kingdom, but if she became a political power on her own… in would be useful. She didn't even understand the consequences of her request.

Of course… that meant he would see less of her. She would be out of his sight. She would give her smiles and light to other people. She would avoid him without having to do so on purpose.

"I will think about it," Atem replied, and for a moment Serenity grinned at him happily, "Thank you!" she exclaimed, pouncing on him, to embrace him in a quick hug. The next second she stumbled away from him, her face flushed, as she looked around uncomfortably.

"Our horses are gone," she pointed out. Atem frowned. That was an issue.

He looked around at the people, it seemed the crowds have gotten only bigger since the commotion, the civilians had flooded back to the streets from their houses, eager to lay their eyes on Serenity. There was no way they'd be able to walk by foot, it was too risky.

What could he do.

_Auburn red hair…_

The wisps of auburn hair on the woman who had shuffled to hide behind the soldiers, right in his eye line, behind Serenity a few feet, were a very familiar warm red. He made a quick motion with his hands and the soldiers separated, revealing a startled Uri and the old woman, Ereshkigal, her mother's handmaid.

"Ah, Princess Uri," he drawled, he had his suspicions about the attack, but he had no proof whatsoever, but her presence here, made her more than just a suspect. Oh well, he'd deal with her later. "I suppose you hurried here to provide the royal palanquin my intended (at this Serenity hissed in displeasure, like a cat who had its tail stepped on) and I require at the moment," he spoke, a smile stretched on his lips. At the fire in her eyes, he knew he had managed to piss of the princess again, but it didn't matter. "I mean, surely this is the reason you are in the area which was just attacked by a criminal," he asked, his timbre lowering just a bit. She would get the hint.

"Of course, my pharaoh," Uri grit out after a moment of deliberation, she bowed lowly to him, "The royal palanquin is only a few yards behind us," she said, motioning in the direction of the palace.

"You will be acknowledged for your initiative," Atem smirked nodding to the Babylonian, "you may return to the palace or join the rest of the concubines."

The girl's fists clenched at her side, as she gave him another bow, "I'm sorry, but I cannot be in the sun that long, I will retire," she said demurely. "If you forgive me, I wish you a great festival, my pharaoh," with a nod to him, the auburn-haired princess turned to leave.

"Oh, don't forget to take a guard with you," Atem supplied, he nodded to his closest officer, beckoning him over.

"Take her back to the palace and keep a close eye at her."

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

With the even marching of the soldiers accompanying her back to the hill, where the palace was, Uri slowly disappeared into the crowds, as other soldiers hurried to the palanquin.

"You think it was her?" asked Serenity.

"I would presume so."

But Serenity pursed her lips at his comment. "I doubt it though. This man… (Serenity hesitated for a second) he carried a darkness similar to the enemy who attacked my kingdom."

The enemy that attacked her kingdom, the great demon Metallia, whom the Moon Queen had sealed in the sun. And that was a very disturbing thought.

* * *

Bakura's eyes narrowed in hate, as the rage and anger of the dark being within him condensed to a point, where he could no longer tell which emotions were his and which were the being's

_Cursed princess… immortal… _He could make out the mangled words, as all coherent thoughts seemed to have left his guest, as it thrashed within his mind, raging about the failed attack.

"How the hell am I supposed to kill her then?" growled Bakura. If the demon continued doing this, he would be taken out for days from the sheer mental exhaustion.

_Silver Crystal merged… immortal… Cosmos… _The demon continued to rage.

"This is not helping me in anyway," hissed Bakura, "How do you kill an immortal? How do you kill a god?" And the demon stopped raging.

_I remember... I remember..._

* * *

Two more passed unnoticed after the festival. The news of the miracle of Het-ka-Ptah travelled from the center of Egypt in all directions, and the enemies of Egypt shook with fear. For they already knew that the kingdom of Egypt held the terrifying power of Shadow Monsters. But for the pharaoh to unofficially imply that he would wed the last child of the direct descendants of gods: Princess Serenity… Some kings and queens immediately sent lavish gifts , wishing the pharaoh longevity, and his line to be eternal, some refrained from making their comments about the whole affair. Among those were the aging king Ninurta of Babylon and the king of the Hittites.

Atem's and Serenity's relationship went back to their dysfunctional state after the first argument, which ensued, after another man came, pleading for Serenity to cure his daughter of an incurable ailment. Atem had ordered the man to leave and to come by to the temple in a month's time when Serenity would be accepting people's request to aid them to the best of her abilities. Serenity when she heard of the poor man became angered and ran off after to him, escaping the palace even if for just a bit to heal him. Her appearance on the street of the capital had nearly caused a riot as many wanted to see the 'goddess' with their own eyes, and many wanted to get blessed by her.

If it hadn't been for Atem rushing out of his meeting to go after her the Moon Princess could have been ripped to pieces by an ecstatic crowd, all of whom who wanted to touch her. The resulting argument, which was heard by many people, as Atem raged and crashed many expensive vases that were just sent by his Nubian vassal a week ago, in his wake lied in pieces on the floor as Serenity tried to escape his wrath. He almost swore to never let her out again… barely constraining himself to say things which would have set her further away from him.

So when Nyx, the Greek slave girl who was Serenity's aid came to him, telling that Serenity was requesting his presence it was a surprise to him. He had wanted to deny the request, but such an occasion was rare, so he decided to grace Serenity with his presence, despite her cold attitude towards him.

When he came to the Queen's chambers in which she resided, the lights were dimmed, only one candle dimly lighting the room, immediately his dark powers changed his pupils and adjusted his vision to the darkness.

"Why is there no light on?" he asked, as he glanced at Serenity who was laying in the bed. Would she have summoned him… to finally… wasn't possible. She would not give up her fight so easily. She couldn't have… nothing had changed in the last few days, when he last saw her.

"Her Highness is very sensitive to light," said Nyx, her head lowered in respect.

"Nyx." What was this voice. It was so raspy, so airy. It sounded like an ancient man. It was mere seconds later that he realized it was Serenity, when she asked Nyx to leave the room.

"Are you alright?" Atem was immediately by her side. Did she get some disease. Could it have been from healing that man's daughter? Did she caught an infection?

A raspy laugh came from the lips of Serenity, and even in this dim lightning he could see the dark circles beneath her eyes, there were red splotches upon her skin, and the crescent on her forehead was frantically pulsing.

"I most definitely am not," she replied.

His hand rose to her forehead, despite the fear of catching the same sickness, she was burning up. "When did this start?"

"After lunch," she replied breathily, breaking into painful coughs. A splatter landed on his hand. It was her silver blood.

Lunch. Today she had eaten within her chambers, still angry with him from the previous days. Did someone poison her? She needed a doctor.

"I'll summon a doctor," Atem said. He had to leave now. What is the ailment was infectious. He could catch it too, and then be bedridden. And at this volatile moment, with Uri no doubt sending messages to Ninurta, who in turn according to his spies was getting far too close for comfort with the king of Hittites… he couldn't afford it.

He stood up, and immediately her hand grabbed his, tugging weakly at him, there was a strange smile upon her face.

"It's strange," she murmured, "I had tried everything. Slitting my veins. Stabbing my heart. Drowning myself. Drinking all sorts of poison. Even my throat was slit. But the Silver Crystal always revived me." She laughed, croaking like a frog. "And now… this disease is stealing away my life." She gave him a grin. "Finally I'll be able to join my friend." A part of him grew cold at her statement.

"Finally I'll get away from you," she murmured, her words slurring slightly, "Finally I'll be away from you and the conflict you make me feel." Her hand dropped and her eyes slowly closed as her eyes closed, her breathing becoming labored.

She couldn't. She couldn't escape from him.

In a bellow, he yelled, "SUMMONG THE ROYAL DOCTOR! NOW!"He wouldn't let her.

* * *

It had been a little over three months, since Pluto had sent Serenity to the land of golden sands. Sailor Pluto occasionally checked on her princess, and while many things saddened and angered the demi-goddess, she also knew that this was a place, where her princess had to stay for the few years, in order for her to successfully fulfill her role in the 20th century. Princess Serenity had to go through all the hardship in Egypt in order to become Sailor Moon. The affair with Bakura had shocked Pluto, but the Silver Crystal did heal the princess, and looking into the history of the thief, she figured that he wanted to kill Serenity off due to his history with the royal family. Nothing that she could see in the future, indicated that the thief would be of anymore danger to Serenity.

And this Sailor Pluto, unlike the Sailor Pluto of the future, didn't think of wondering why she could only see just a little bit of the thief king's past and why many things remained hazy and confused.

It was only when the shining future, towards which she was looking for, started to dim became she alarmed. Immediately she brought up a portal to see her princess, and what she saw mortified her…

"Cannot be…" she whispered, as the Garnet Rod fell down with a metal clank on the ground of the space between time and space, the mist enveloping it, as the Garnet Orb pulsed in warning.

* * *

It had been only two hours, and Serenity was fading. It didn't take a doctor to see that whatever was eating away at her, was going to if not kill her, then cripple her for the rest of her life.

"How is she?" Atem anxiously whispered to the royal doctor. The elderly man gave a long glance to the frail figure in the bed, and shaking his head, the doctor replied:

"She is suffering. The malady is eating away on her insides, if she lives her existence will be of pure pain." And Atem saw red. She couldn't die. She couldn't escape him. She had to live on. But as another pained scream tore from her mouth, as the silver-haired waif convulsed, his heart clenched. But she was in so much pain, keeping her alive wouldn't let him have the satisfaction as claiming her as his queen.

"Is there anything else you can do?" the pharaoh slumped down into a chair, besides the bed.

The doctor gulped. "Perhaps, it would be best to put her out of her misery." Where his fists gripped together for the whole of this conversation, Atem idly wondered staring at his own hands. He could see faint trickles of blood coming out of his first, staining the pristine white shendyt he wore today.

But there was no way to kill her. There was only one chance; they had to wait to wait till she died from the malady that was destroying her. Serenity screamed out again, her eyes wide and bloodshot as she clenched at the sheets.

"Leave," Atem ordered and the doctor hastily made his exit.

He wouldn't let her. He couldn't her…

"If only I knew how to cure you…" He would do it, and then he would shout at her, for being happy about escaping him in death. If he had to, he would let his shadows eat her alive, so that her spirit would be forever forced to be next him.

"It's poison."

The voice came from the shadows, and startled the red-eyed man jumped up, dark shadows whirling around him in a protective manner. In front of him stood a tall woman, with just as dark skin as his subjects. Her eyes a similar red to his, only they look more like wine. Long green hair cascaded past her bottom. She wore a white and black bizarre outfit, consisting of a wrapping top around her torso, and a pleated black skirt. A black collar topped the outfit, a wine colored gem in the center of her chest, topping a purple bow. She wore high dark green boots. So this had to be her: Sailor Pluto, the last of the Sailor Senshi. In her hands she held a tall stuff, a magician's weapon of course.

She bowed, "I come in peace, for it is my duty to save her, if she dies now, there will be no rebirth," in show of her goodwill, the Senshi dropped her staff to the ground.

"Aren't you a guardian of time?" asked Atem, his eyes narrowing in distrust, "Shouldn't you have foreseen this."

At the pained look in her eyes, he guessed that she thought so too.

"I wasn't able to. But I know what caused this. A poison."

Poison…"Did… Anzu or Uri…" Pluto shook her head.

"This is not a poison a simple mortal can obtain. You can only find it in the underworld." He had to say, she got his attention now. "On the edge of the Underworld, where many demons are entombed till the end of times, there grows a flower. Deicius is the name we gave it. For it can kill even gods."

A plant that could kill even gods. Growing in the underworld.

"Hades…" began Pluto, "or as you know him under the name Asar, grew this flower for the gods that grew tired of their existence."

It was a strange thought. Gods that grew tired of their existence. He always thought them to be eternal. Immutable. There to watch over the humans forever.

It was then that Serenity let out another wail and trashed in pain. Sailor Pluto looked torn, as she heard the wail, it was easy to see that she wanted to run over to Serenity, but wouldn't…

"Would you catch the same disease from her?" Atem asked. He had heard tales that this woman was a goddess.

The Soldier nodded. "I would. It wouldn't kill me, like it will with her eventually, but it would destroy my powers, for I am only a demi-goddess."

"And Serenity?" Did that actually mean that Serenity was a full-blooded goddess? It would certainly explain why she didn't die.

"Not by birth… but she certainly is now," Sailor Pluto sighed, "And that is why this poison is lethal to her. It attacks the divine power within one. The divine magic and power of a god is the reason why they cannot be killed, for their bodies are not so much human anymore (That certainly explained why Serenity would heal from any damage she received). But the Deicius flower destroys the magic of divinity itself. It turns it on itself and thus, with the magic inside dying so does the body. Anything that touches her will catch the affliction."

Which meant, if she spoke the truth… that all of his people were deluded… he was no god… not a bit of divinity… a mortal with outstanding powers, but a mortal…

"Why does such a thing exist?" he asked. Why would such a thing be created.

"It grows above the place where the only titan to ever escape was ever imprisoned…" Atem had heard some of the myths of the Silver Millennium. The titans that had waged a war on the gods… the gods had defeated them and imprisoned them all, but no one ever spoke of them being freed…

"Which one was it?" he asked.

Sailor Pluto's face darkened: "We never speak his name…"

An unspeakable one…

"But every belief has a mention of him only under other names…"

Serenity wailed again, and her scream was like nails dragged through his brain.

"Why are you not helping her?" he screamed out. He honestly didn't mean to. He hadn't wanted to. But the shout just burst out of him.

"I can't." It was then that Sailor Pluto fell to her knees, bowing in front of him, her head hung low. "I came to beg of you, to save my princess." She came to beg. She came to ask for help. Meaning that she couldn't help Serenity herself. But there was a way.

"There's a way, and it's a perilous task. The road will be dangerous, but there's a way to save her. I beg of you, Pharaoh Atem, save my princess."

Oh, if he had found that way, he would have done so anyway. But if a powerful sorceress like her was begging, he could…

"What will it give to me?" he asked.

Sailor Pluto's head jerked up, her eyes wide in horror. Surely she didn't think he'd just run off to help Serenity just like that. At least, she shouldn't have thought of it.

"Pharaoh Atem, I beg of you…" she pled.

"What will it give me?" he repeated coldly.

"I would do anything," Sailor Pluto said in a whisper. That was more like it.

"Can you make her love me?" The Soldier started shaking.

"I can't, that is not within my powers." Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Is there a potion to make her love me?"

She shook her head. And not that of course. He would think that a love potion would be like a poison.

"Alright then, can you make her forget Endymion?" She moved to shake her head, but there was something off about her, that was different from the last times.

"And don't lie to me. If you can do it, this is your only chance to save her," replied the pharaoh forcefully, "I have no use of her being so uncooperative, after all, I wish to take her as my bride. If she can't be useful, she might as well as die."

He lied. But this woman didn't have to know.

There was another scream of pain, this time it was the longest one. And it was only then that Sailor Pluto finally nodded.

"I can do it. But it is unlikely that it will last." The shadows stirred at her voice, encircling the two of them, and in the darkness Sailor Pluto could see his eyes glowing bright red. She was making a deal with the devil himself.

"Very well, I will save your princess, under the promise that you will make her forget Endymion."

For a second Sailor Pluto hesitated, but then her head dropped in defeat.

"I promise," she whispered.

A satisfied smile of a cat that just caught a bird, settled on his lips.

"Very well, tell me, how can I save Serenity."Surely it wasn't that dangerous.

"You have to go to the Underworld."

Or perhaps it was.

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_"You are..." The dark haired man, that was surrounded in shadows similar to his smiled at him, nodding. This was... this was the man they knew as Asar... no not man... the god of underworld. The one whom all would eventually come to._

_"Yes, I am. Hades. Asar. Gwyn ap Nudd. Chernobog. I am known under many names," he replied, his appearance shifting from one to another, finally coming to rest, when his skin became green, and he was wearing that what Atem had expected him to wear._

_"Then you know, why I am here," said Atem._

_Asar nodded to him. "You wish to see my wife, the one you know as Aset." Atem nodded. "But you must pass the tests first to meet her."_

_The tests that Sailor Pluto had warned him about. The thought of being tested by one of the gods made him terrified, what if he was deemed unworthy. No he coudln't allow himself to think like that. Now that he was here, the only way out was to finish his mission. _

_"The path has been already created for you," Asar paused, "but first, I would like to tell you of the one Titan that escaped..." The white of the god's eyes disappeared, as they bled into pure black, power crackling around him in anger, "Chaos."_

* * *

**25/07/2013 - **Well I'm glad I managed to finish this before going off to the festival tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this. :) Review... I will not begin writing the next chapter till the review count hits 106, since I am quite busy these days, and shouldn't really be writing ANY fanfiction at all.


End file.
